Deux petits pas sur le tatami
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Midoriya Izuku est un jeune journaliste à la carrière peu flamboyante. Il est chargé d'écrire la biographie du héro numéro un : Todoroki Shoto. Mais se pencher ainsi sur le passé du jeune homme le plonge dans ce vide qu'ils ressentent tous les deux.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Je publie aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire (juste avant mon départ en vacance, vous aurez la suite à mon retour, ne vous en faîtes pas ^^).  
**

 **Il s'agit de ma première histoire sur MHA, je suis plutôt une habituée de KNB (plus de 16 histoires sur ce manga). J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire. Pour le moment, j'ai écrit 14 chapitres de cette histoire mais je n'ai pas finis, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres au total.**

 **Choses importante, le manga n'est pas fini et bien que je lise chaque chapitre à sa sortie, lorsque j'ai pensé ce scénario et cette histoire, le manga en était au chapitre 167. Donc je ne me baserai PAS sur ce qui va suivre pour écrire mon intrigue (sauf si ces éléments peuvent être intégrés facilement, genre le prénom ud dernier frère de Shoto qu'on vient tout juste de découvrir).**

 **Et je n'ai pas de bêta alors veuillez excuser les fautes.**

 **Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je savais que cette journée allait être à double tranchant. La seule pensée qui me venait était que j'aurai dû laisser ma place à un autre. Soit mon article sera une réussite et j'aurai le respect de mes collègues et peut-être même des autres agences, soit ce sera un raté monumentale et ma carrière sera finie. Je ne dois pas me tromper. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore prêt pour une telle interview.

Enfin, moi, je voudrai que ce ne soit qu'une simple interview, mon patron, lui, voudrait carrément faire une biographie. Elle serai éditée par notre agence et ferai sûrement un carton. Ou un bide. C'est toujours le même dilemme.

Je me tenais donc devant l'imposante maison des Todoroki. Mon corps étais figé, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être dans mon corps tellement j'avais peur. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Todoroki Shoto en personne, je l'avais toujours vu de loin secourir les gens, ou bien à la télévision. Mais là, j'allais le voir de près. Je me demandais s'il est aussi grand qu'on le dit, s'il était aussi impressionnant, s'il dégageait une atmosphère particulière. Il est le héro numéro un, alors je suppose que oui. Et puis, même quand on le voit à la télévision, il dégage cette impression de puissance. Lui, il ne doit jamais avoir peur. Je l'envie.

Mon esprit vagabonda un certains moment avant que je ne réalise que dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et que par conséquent, j'étais en retard à ce rendez-vous si important.

Je fit un pas, grimaça sous la décharge de douleur dans ma jambe, mais parvint à me reprendre. Le dos droit, un peu trop d'ailleurs, j'avançais vers la grande maison. Elle était typiquement japonaise et entourée d'un magnifique jardin. Le portail était ouvert et je pu entrer sans mal. Je frappai timidement à la porte. Puis, me reprit et frappai plus fort, comme un pro.

Une jeune femme m'ouvrit. Elle portait des lunettes, avait les cheveux blancs comme la neige parsemés de mèches rouges comme le sang. Ses yeux gris et doux se posèrent sur moi et elle sourit.

-Bonjour, vous devez être Midoriya Izuku ?

-C'est bien moi.

Elle me tendit sa main et m'invita à entrer.

-Enchantée, fit-elle en serrant ma main, d'une poigne étonnement forte. Je suis Todoroki Fuyumi, la grande sœur de Shoto.

-Je suis également enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Fuyumi me sourit et me guida dans la grande maison. J'étais impressionné par les dimensions de chaque pièce et la cour intérieure de la maison. Chose étonnante, le mobilier n'était pas particulièrement luxueux, c'était même assez banal. Il n'y avait que les dimension de cet endroit qui donnait l'impression d'être une maison de riches.

-Shoto n'est pas encore rentré. Il a eu une urgence au dernier moment. Je vais vous demandez de l'excuser et de bien vouloir attendre un peu.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, je n'ai rien de particulière à faire aujourd'hui. J'avais justement réservé mon après-midi au cas où l'interview s'éternise.

-Interview ? Votre patron m'a dit que vous alliez écrire la biographie de mon frère.

Ah... Il m'avait bien eu. Il m'avait fait penser que j'avais le choix. Sans doute se disait-il que j'allais forcément refuser la biographie et que l'interview, comparé à cela, allait me sembler d'une simplicité infantile. Je savais bien que mon patron m'avait envoyé en dernier recours, parce que personne d'autres dans l'agence ne pouvait se permettre de mettre sa carrière en péril avec un sujet aussi délicat que le numéro un mondial.

-Ah, oui... effectivement, je suis là pour ça.

De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. C'était ça ou le renvoi définitif de l'agence. J'avais déjà eu assez de mal à passer de stagiaire à salarié.

Fuyumi m'installa dans le petit salon de la maison. Il y avait deux fauteuils qui se regardaient et une table basse entre eux. Ce qui m'étonnait était surtout le nombre de plantes vertes dans la pièce. Il y avait des plantes qui pendant dans des vases accrochés au plafond, des pots à chaque coins de la pièce, des plantes qui servaient de presse livre dans la bibliothèque de la pièce, et enfin, un bouquet de fleurs sur la table basse.

-Je vais vous apporter du thé.

-Oh, merci.

Je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil et sortais mon calepin. Autant commencer le travail maintenant. Je m'attelai à la description de chaque pièce de la maison que j'avais pu apercevoir et commençait à créer un plan du rez de chaussée. Je fit une description non exhaustive de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvai.

Fuyumi me tint compagnie quelques temps, puis, voyant que j'étais très concentré sur ma tâche, s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations. Elle avait cependant eu le temps de me glisser qu'elle était très heureuse que quelqu'un s'intéresse à la vie de son frère. Le public était enfin prêt à en savoir plus sur lui. Et puis, d'après elle, parler de son passé lui fera du bien et l'aidera peut-être à changer et à sortir de l'ombre d'Endeavor, leur père.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, j'entendis un bruit qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. J'avais eu le temps de gribouiller un portrait de la sœur de Shoto. Je relevais la tête, à mes oreilles parvinrent des voix, l'une féminine et l'autre, masculine et virile.

La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit et me redressai, droit comme un i et tendu au possible. Mon visage était crispé.

Shoto me regarda un long moment, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur le pousse dans la pièce. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et lui glissa un discret « sois gentil » que je parvins tout de même à entendre. Shoto soupira. Il portait encore sa tenue de héro, celle dans laquelle tout le monde le connaissait. Je ne pouvais me détacher de ses yeux hétérochrome, de cet œil si bleu, de ce visage asymétrique. Ces cheveux blanc de neige d'un côté et rouge sang de l'autre. Et cette peau brûlée et rougeâtre qui mangeait le côté gauche de son visage. L'origine de cette vilaine blessure n'était pas connue, et je devais avouer que j'avais envie d'écrire cette biographie pour en savoir plus là-dessus.

-B-bonjour, bégayais-je en tendant ma main vers lui.

Il haussa un sourcil, sûrement surpris par mon physique chétif et mes allures peu professionnel. Je n'avais pas la trempe de tous ces journalistes qu'on voyait à la télévision.

-Vous êtes le journaliste ? Me demanda-il en prenant poliment ma main.

-Oui. Midoriya Izuku.

Il hocha la tête et lâcha ma main avant de s'asseoir. Il prit nonchalamment sa tasse de thé encore bien chaude et bu une gorgée. Je pouvais voir son visage se détendre légèrement.

-Bon, commença-il. Vous êtes venu ici pour une interview, n'est-ce pas ?

Fuyumi ne lui avait pas dit que c'était une biographie ? Je pensais déjà à la fureur de mon patron si je ne revenais qu'avec trois pages sur la vie de Shoto Todoroki.

-Hum... oui, entre autre. En fait, mon patron aimerai bien publier prochainement une biographie de votre vie. C'est un projet ambitieux, mais il pensait que le public aimerait en savoir plus sur vous. Cela pourrai vous aider, par exemple, à ne plus être comparé à Endeavor. Ou même à All Might.

Shoto soupira et reposa sa tasse.

-Et mince... En voyant votre tête toute timide, je me suis dit que vous auriez trop la trouille pour me parler de cette biographie et que vous alliez vous contentez d'une interview banale. Mais je me trompais.

Je me redressai sur mon fauteuil, assez mal à l'aise après m'être prit cette remarque de sa part.

-Je dois bien gagner ma vie, répondis-je. Ne ramener qu'une interview, cela signifierai que je serai viré sur le champs. Alors...

Shoto était comme moi, il n'avait pas envie de faire cette foutue biographie. Ce serai si simple de ne faire qu'une petite interview de dix minutes, puis que l'on reparte chacun dans notre vie. Mais non. Qui disait biographie disait séances quotidiennes de parlotte et déballage de vie comme chez un psy. Pour un héro tel que Shoto Todoroki, se voir amputer de son temps plusieurs fois par semaine était problématique.

Shoto et moi nous regardions en chien de faïence un certain moment. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, et lui ne semblait pas vouloir commencer à raconter sa vie, il devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que je pose les question bateaux en premiers pour dresser un portrait classique dans un premier temps.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Normalement, pour une biographie et surtout si vous voulez que ce soit vite terminé, il faut que je puisse vous voir plusieurs fois par semaine.

-Je m'en doute. Mais je travail seul alors c'est assez embêtant.

-J'en ais conscience. Cependant... sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes pas non plus le seul héro de cette ville. Beaucoup d'autres seront prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

Mais ils n'étaient pas le numéro un. Bien que l'actuel numéro deux traîne en ville, il ne faudrait pas que Shoto Todoroki, qui a déjà du mal à se faire aimer de tous, se fasse piquer sa popularité. J'avais bien conscience de cet état de fait. Sa place de numéro un, il la devait à la réputation de son père et à toutes les enquêtes qu'il avait résolu. Le numéro deux par contre, c'était plus sa popularité qui l'avait envoyé à cette place.

-Je ne vous demanderai pas plus d'une heure.

-Une heure par jour ?

-Non, pas tous les jours... ce serai trop. Disons, trois ou quatre fois par semaine.

Il posa son menton sur sa main et plissa les yeux.

-D'accord.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais en train de m'embarquer dans un énorme truc, je devais vite m'en rendre compte avant de faire une bêtise.

Prenant une posture la plus professionnelle possible, je sorti un stylo quatre couleurs et mon dictaphone.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'enregistre nos conversations ?

-Non, allez-y.

J'allumai le petit appareil et commençai à gribouiller l'heure et la date sur une nouvelle page vierge.

-Je vais commencer par dresser un portrait assez superficiel de vous, puis, nous verrons pour les détails de votre vie.

-Comme vous voulez, soupira-il, assez peu enthousiaste.

Était-ce le fait que l'on soit chez lui qui lui donnait cette nonchalance ? À la télévision, il n'avais jamais cet air ennuyé. Il semblait intéressé par les questions que posaient les journalistes et impliqué dans son travail de héro. Là, on dirait que je l'embête plus qu'autre chose.

Je lui demandai de confirmer sa date et lieu de naissance, l'âge auquel il était entré dans le cursus scolaire, ses alters, les quelques informations que l'on avait sur sa vie de collégien. Tout ce qui concernait le lycée était plus médiatisé, notamment à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces années là. Rien que ces années de lycée risquaient de prendre plusieurs heures à raconter. Je lui demandai de me confirmer l'année et la date à laquelle il était devenu le premier super héro, à la place de son père, qui lui-même, avait remplacé All Might à sa mort.

Notre première rencontre fût écourtée par un appel à l'aide. Shoto ne travaillais peut-être pas seul, mais il m'expliqua quand je lui posai la question, qu'il avait un ami qui avait piraté pour lui les réseaux des autres agences de héros et de la police, si bien qu'il était au courant dès que quelques choses se passait de grave ou bien que quelqu'un tardait à intervenir quelque part. Il ne volait pas le travail des autres héro, Shoto avait aussi son propre informateur.

Quand je sortais de la grande maison, le cœur battant la chamade et le visage tout rouge après cette petite heure en compagnie du héro numéro un, je me rendais compte qu'il avait filé avant que je ne puisse fixer le prochain rendez-vous...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début ?**

 **Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

 ** **Bon, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous : la rentré arrive. Cette année, je suis redoublante en première année médecine ce qui rime avec beaucoup de boulot et autre désagréments. Mon rythme de publication va être ralenti. Je vais poster un chapitre chaque samedi d'une de mes 4 histoires actuellement en cour. Donc normalement, une fois par mois, vous aurez un chapitre de Deux petits pas sur le tatami. Bon, je n'aurai pas toujours le temps de corriger, j'ai décidé de ne consacrer que 45 minutes chaque samedi pour publier. Ce sera toujours entre 16 et 17 heure ( l'heure de ma seule pause de l'après-midi).****

 ** **Bon, je sais bien que ce n'est que le second chapitre de cette fic et c'est dommage de vous dire ensuite qu'il faudra attendre aussi longtemps mais je n'ai pas le choix (je me rattraperai quand j'aurai mes vacances XD)****

 ** **Zofra : Merci ^^ Je suis contente que mes personnages ne soient pas trop OOC. Argh, désolé, je fait mon max pour les fautes. Pour le moment, là où j'en suis dans mon scénario, il n'y a pas Hawks car il est apparu trop récemment (j'en étais au chapitre 10...). Cela dit, je vais suivre plusieurs grandes lignes de leur scolarité (permis provisoire, fête de UA,... dans le passé de Shoto). J'espère que ce second chapitre va te plaire !****

 ** **MachaKuro : Merci ! Ah, je vais être obligée de te conseiller de continuer l'anime (tu t'es arrêtée où ?). Les personnages de Shoto et Izuku se développent tout le temps (mais si tu continue à lire, tu finira par presque tout savoir sur ce qui se passe dans l'anime, j'en suis quand même plusieurs grandes lignes). J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ^^****

 ** **Tsuishin : hey ! Contente que cela te plaise ^^ Ah, ça... je me suis justement beaucoup amusé à décrire le passé de Shoto (surtout quand il était petit ^^). Merci pour ce review !****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

Je rentrai chez moi avec le cœur tambourinant encore dans ma poitrine. La porte de mon appartement était ouverte, j'en déduisis que mon colocataire était déjà rentré.

L'ordinateur de la pièce principale, qui faisait bureau, salle à manger, cuisine et salon, était allumé et mon colocataire assit sur une chaise juste devant. Il avait un stylo dans la bouche et se grattait le cou.

Quand il m'entendit rentrer, il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

-Salut !

-Salut, Shimura... répondis-je, assez morne.

-Oh, il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

Je retirai mes chaussures tandis que Shimura allait faire chauffer de l'eau.

-Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de l'interview que je devais faire de Todoroki Shoto.

-Ah oui, la fameuse !

-C'était aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Et alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je ne savais pas encore comment mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé. Était-ce décevant ? Était-ce, au contraire, parfait pour une première approche ? Je ne connaissais pas l'envers du décors des autres interviews de Shoto Todoroki. Peut-être que ce que j'avais vécu n'était que la norme et qu'il donnait cet air ennuyé à tout le monde quand la caméra n'était pas braqué sur lui.

-Je sais pas trop... il est sympa.

-Sympa ? C'est tout ? C'est quand même Shoto Todoroki, j'aimerai bien que tu me donnes plus de détails.

Je mettais mes mains entre mes cuisses, assez gêné. Ce n'était pas Shimura qui me gênait, j'étais son colocataire depuis quelques années déjà, je le connaissais bien et malgré ses vêtements toujours noirs, ses cheveux longs et grisâtres et sa peau blanche et plissé, il était vraiment attentionné envers moi. Ce qui me gênait, c'était tout simplement de parler de cette interview.

-Il est arrivé avec du retard. Et il était assez froid au début. Il semblait ne pas avoir plus envie que moi de faire cette interview. Mais sinon, il a été... euh... docile ? Dans le sens où il a répondu à tout ce que je lui demandais.

-Il a été coopératif quoi.

-Oui, c'est ça... coopératif sauf que...

Shimura fronça les sourcils, puis, se détourna pour remplir une tasse d'eau chaude dans laquelle il avait mit auparavant une boule à thé.

-Sauf que quoi ?

-On a pas fixé le prochain rendez-vous... il est parti avant.

Mon colocataire se mit à rire avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Le truc, continuais-je, c'est que normalement, je dois le revoir plusieurs fois par semaine, parce que mon patron voudrai carrément publier une biographie de Todoroki-kun.

-C'est pas grave, tu vas l'appeler et fixer une date.

La première fois, c'était mon patron qui avait fixé le rendez-vous et apparemment, c'était Fuyumi qu'il avait eu au téléphone. De toute ma mini carrière, je n'avais jamais appelé pour fixer l'horaire d'une interview, c'était toujours aux subordonnés de le faire et de tout organiser, vu que les autres fois, ça se passait à l'agence. Là, j'étais en roue libre.

Cela dit, peut-être que j'allais tomber sur Fuyumi au téléphone... peut-être que ce sera plus simple de lui parler ? Elle semble si douce et gentille comparée à son frère.

-L'appeler... répétais-je. Tu ne voudrai pas le faire à ma place ?

-Non, tu te débrouilles, c'est ton boulot.

Je faillit soupirer que je n'avais jamais voulu être journaliste. Mon rêve, quand j'étais enfant, c'était de devenir un super héro, de devenir comme All Might (c'était la dernière certitude qu'il me restait), le légendaire héro, celui qui combattait le mal, même malade, même fin comme un ficello et dénué de tout pouvoir, il s'était battu, jusqu'à sa mort, il avait été digne. Je l'admirai. Désormais, le monde n'avait plus cette figure souriante qui était l'idole de tous les enfants. Après All Might, le héro numéro un était devenu Endeavor. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la même réputation. Il était plus froid (ce qui était ironique connaissant son alter), ne souriait jamais aux gens. Mais il était tout de même un héro. Vers la fin de sa carrière, avant ce dramatique accident qui l'obligea à arrêter, il avait appris à se montrer plus humble, plus agréable.

Désormais, c'était Shoto le héro numéro un. Il suivait les traces de son père. Dès le lycée, il s'était forgé une solide réputation. Il parvint sans soucis à la fin de ses études et obtint son diplôme et son permis d'utiliser son alter. Dès que son père eu cet accident, Shoto fût propulsé à la première place du classement des héros. Tous les pros savaient que cela allait arriver un jour ou l'autre et la population l'aimait bien. Au début seulement. Après, tout le monde commença à douter de lui. Il n'avait pas la carrure impressionnante de ses deux prédécesseurs et son sourire laissait à désirer. Il était aussi têtu qu'Endeavor et avait un sens du devoir semblable à celui d'All Might. Pourtant, la population n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le soutenir.

Si je rédige vraiment cette biographie, si j'y met tous mon cœur et que Shoto se montre honnête envers moi, alors nous parviendrons sûrement à changer la donne et l'image que l'on a de lui. C'est lui, le nouveau symbole de la paix, je dois l'aider dans sa tâche.

Gonflé à bloc par cette nouvelle pensée, je sortais mon téléphone. J'avais le numéro du fixe de Shoto dans le dossier que j'avais constitué avant de faire cette première entrevue. Je n'avais qu'à composer le numéro et parler. Ce n'était pas compliqué.

Mon pouce hésitait devant la touche d'appel.

Shimura, à côté de moi, avait écrivit sur une page blanche une liste de choses qu'il fallait que je dise.

 _Si tu tombes direct sur lui :_

 _-Bonjour._

 _-Désolé de vous déranger._

 _-Dis ton nom, de façon inintelligible et si ça ne lui revient pas, précise que t'es journaliste._

 _-Nous n'avons pas fixé d'horaire pour la prochaine entrevue._

 _Si tu tombes sur le répondeur :_

 _-Bonjour._

 _-Je suis..., le journaliste qui vous a interviewé cet après-midi._

 _-Nous n'avons pas fixé d'horaire pour la prochaine entre-vue._

 _-Il faudrait que ce soit le plus tôt possible._

 _-Je serai disponible le..._

 _-Mais bien sûr, cela dépend surtout de vous et s'il le faut, je saurai m'arranger (comme ça, tu ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de te filer entre les doigts)._

 _-Vous pouvez me rappeler au..._

 _-Bonne soirée._

Voyant mon hésitation, Shimura appuya lui-même sur le bouton d'appel et me rendit mon téléphone avec un sourire sadique. Et si je tombais sur Fuyumi ? Il n'avait pas prévu cela sur son bout de papier !

-Je t'ai donné les clés, maintenant tu te débrouilles.

Je pris sa feuille et la lu plusieurs fois. J'étais tellement concentré que je n'entendis pas tout de suite la voix de Shoto Todoroki.

-Allô ? Disait-il dans le vide depuis trente secondes.

-Oh euh... oui, pardon de vous déranger.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Midoriya Izuku. Le journaliste.

-Ah... Oui, je me souviens. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mèches de cheveux vertes foncées.

-Nous n'avons pas fixés d'horaires pour la prochaine entrevue.

À l'autre bout du fil, Shoto soupira.

-Effectivement.

-Je... Euh... vous seriez libre quand ?

-Je n'ai pas d'horaires fixe. Venez quand vous voulez et je vous recevrai si je n'ai pas eu d'appel entre temps.

-D-d'accord. Alors, dans mon cas, je serai libre demain matin.

-Alors revenez demain matin. Au revoir.

-Bonne soirée, au revoir.

Shimura me regarda, pouce en l'air, me félicitant silencieusement du courage incroyable dont j'avais fait preuve.

* * *

Shoto s'installa devant son ordinateur et fit craquer ses doigts. Son informateur lui avait déjà communiqué quelques informations, mais il devait voir par lui-même. Il ouvrit son logiciel de recherche et tapa le nom qui le préoccupait : Midoriya Izuku. Il avait l'air tellement paumé que Shoto se demandait si c'était volontaire ou non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser n'importe qui l'interviewer. Ce garçon était peut-être une taupe.

Son logiciel le redirigea vers le site de l'agence qui l'employait. Il découvrit également d'autres informations bien plus intéressantes par la suite. Midoriya était à UA, le même lycée que Shoto. Le fameux lycée des super héro. Mais Midoriya était en général et non en filière héroïque. Il y avait très peu d'informations sur sa scolarité. Les lignes le concernant étaient quasiment inexistantes. D'ailleurs, il n'était que précisé qu'il avait eu son diplôme en troisième année, mais il était impossible de savoir dans quelle classe il était, quel était son prof principal et ce genre de choses. Tout était inaccessible ou supprimé. Midoriya n'avait pas fait d'étude suite à ses trois années de lycée alors que normalement, toutes personnes sortant de UA poursuit ensuite de longues études. Mais pas lui, il se fit employer comme stagiaire dans l'agence où il travaillait actuellement.

Son alter semblait inconnu ou du moins n'était mentionné nul part. C'était presque un fantôme. Pas de famille (hormis un colocataire chez qui il vivait depuis cinq ans), pas de passé ou très peu.

Alors qu'il continuait fouiner dans le passé de Midoriya, l'épluchant au fur et à mesure comme on le ferai avec un oignon, il finit par tomber enfin sur une information digne d'intérêt.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Mais que fait Shimura ici ? Bah, vous le saurez un jour où l'autre XD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus.**

 **Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **C'est parti pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Crazy av : Désolé ^^ j'ai pas le choix. Et je comprend que c'était pas sympa de vous laisser sur ce suspence. J'aurai du mieux calculer mon coup. Merci beaucoup !**

 **sandou01 : Oui, je me suis dit que ça allait pas parler à tout le monde au premier abord. J'ai pensé à mettre un mémo. On a tellement l'habitude de l'appeler Shigaraki ! Non, ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire d'amour, ce sera plus complexe (sinon c'est pas drôle XD). T'inquiète, tu saura tout en temps et en heures ^^ Merci pour ce review !**

 **Zofra : Oui, ça en fait des questions ^^ Shimura en gentil, c'est un peu bizarre quand même. Yep, l'accident d'Endeavor, malheureusement je compte garder le secret un petit moment (j'ai tendance à toujours donner les infos au compte goutte). Mais comme Shoto va raconter toute sa vie, on saura forcément. C'est ce que je fais quand je doit appeler quelqu'un XD c'est pour ne rien oublier et ne pas trop bafouiller (déjà que j'ai une voix de gamine au téléphone...). Merci ^^**

 **ilgLB : Thanks ? Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

Et me voilà pour la seconde fois devant la grande maison des Todoroki. Mon appréhension n'avait pas changé par rapport à la dernière fois. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite. Je ne faisais que me demander s'il allait me manger aujourd'hui ou s'il allait attendre encore un peu. Shoto Todoroki me terrifiais.

Mais tout ça, tous ces sentiments relativement négatifs, s'effacèrent quand Fuyumi m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, Midoriya-kun ! Mon frère t'attends dans le petit salon.

-Vous voulez dire la salle des plantes vertes ?

Elle me regarda longuement avant de rire, pas vexée le moins du monde que j'ai oublié de lui rendre son bonjour.

-Oui, c'est celle-là.

Elle me guida dans la bâtisse. Je me souvenais assez bien du chemin et sur la route, remarquai d'autres détails de la maison que j'allais pouvoir incorporer aux croquis que j'avais déjà fait. J'étais en train d'imaginer quel événement avait pu laisser telle ou telle marque sur les poutres, ou bien d'où venait la tache sur le mur en face de la porte de la cuisine.

J'espérai que Shoto me donnerai toute ces réponses.

Il était assit dans un fauteuil, ordinateur sur les genoux et se leva pour venir me serrer la main. Le contact de sa main dans la mienne me laissa une sensation étrange. J'en eu des frissons dans tout le bras c'était comme si... je n'avais pas ressentit cela la première fois pourtant.

-Bonjour, Midoriya.

-B-bonjour, Todoroki-kun.

Mon angoisse revint à vitesse grand V. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir en face de lui. Pendant qu'il tapait sur son clavier, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Il finit par me regarder.

-J'en ais pour une minute. Vous n'avez qu'à sortir vos affaires.

Je me sentais stupide. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé par moi-même ? Je ne devais pas le laisser me dire ce que je devais faire. J'étais tellement stressé ! Ça s'était pourtant bien passé la dernière fois, je devais me détendre.

Shoto ferma son ordinateur et le posa sur la table en face de lui. Il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et me regarda. J'avais sorti mon dictaphone et mon calepin.

-Nous pouvons commencer, dis-je.

-Puis-je moi aussi vous poser quelques questions ?

Il m'avait pris de cours. Je restais quelques secondes indécis.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui écrire un bouquin sur ma vie.

-Oh...

Évidement. Il avait une image à protéger tout de même. Et puis, je ne devais pas forcément lui inspirer confiance. Je n'étais qu'un jeune journaliste inexpérimenté.

-Et bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Il sourit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, son sourire semblait plus naturel. Je le trouvais bien moins froid que la première fois. Il tentait peut-être de m'intimider la veille ?

-Mais... ajoutais-je. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi le journaliste.

Pendant un instant, je cru qu'il se retenait de rire. D'où venait cette audace chez moi ? Mes épaules se détendirent un peu.

-Je n'ai pas oublié. Soit. Posons une question chacun notre tour. Échange de bon procédé, non ?*

-Vous êtes cinéphile ?

Je vis un vrai sourire amusé sur son visage. Je me sentais de mieux en mieux. Nous semblions tous les deux plus détendus. L'ambiance était moins froide.

-On va dire ça. J'ai toujours bien aimé _le Silence des agneaux_. Et les échanges entre Lecteur et Stirling sont toujours très croustillants.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Bon, on va dire que vous avez posé votre question. À mon tour : depuis combien de temps êtes-vous journaliste ?

Je me raclais la gorge.

-Pas très longtemps. Un an tout au plus. Avant j'étais stagiaire.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur mon manque d'expérience et se contenta d'acquiescer. Je n'étais pas non plus dupe : il devait déjà avoir la réponse à presque toutes ses questions. Il s'était sûrement renseigné sur moi. Il ne pouvais pas laisser n'importe qui entrer chez lui. Peut-être étais-je un vilain ?

-A moi. J'aimerai que vous commenciez à me parler de votre enfance. Le plus simple pour moi serai bien évidement que l'on fasse par ordre chronologique. Quel est votre premier souvenir, Todoroki-kun ?

Il pris un certains temps pour répondre. Il devait chercher dans sa mémoire. Son premier souvenir, le plus ancien, le plus enfouis, le plus flous. Je griffonnais sur mon calepin, attendant sa réponse.

-Je devais avoir quatre ans, presque cinq. J'étais dans le jardin à l'extérieur. Fuyumi était à l'école avec Natsuo et Touya.

-Euh...

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais interrompre.

-Natsuo et Touya sont vos grands frères ?

-Oui.

-Enji est votre père et votre mère...

-Rei.

J'écrivis tout sur mon calepin et fit un petit arbre généalogique que j'allais peut-être compléter avec le temps. Je fis signe qu'il pouvais reprendre.

-Mon père voulait que je reste à la maison même si j'avais l'âge d'aller en maternelle. Ma mère me faisait l'école à la maison. J'apprenais à colorier, à écrire les chiffres... elle était très patiente avec moi. Nous travaillions tous les deux de dix heure à midi, puis de quatorze heure à seize heure. Le reste du temps, je jouais dans le jardin en attendant le retour de mes frères et ma sœur.

Il fit une petite pause. Je voyais son regard perdu dans le passé.

-Ma grand-mère paternelle vivait avec nous. Parfois elle venait jouer avec moi. Mais c'était toujours des jeux pénibles pour un garçon de mon âge : échecs, shogi. Elle voulait que j'éveille ma curiosité, que je sois plus intelligent que ceux de mon âge. Elle passait son temps à me comparer à mes frères et ma sœur. Mais aussi à mon père. D'après elle, j'étais trop faible pour mon âge et j'étais en retard.

En retard ? Je détaillais Shoto. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un quelconque retard de croissance ou mental. Je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Il ferma les yeux.

-J'étais dans le jardin, murmurât-il. Je m'amusais à faire des ricochets dans la marre derrière. Il y avait des canards que j'avais terrorisé. Je me souviens que j'étais en colère car ma mère n'étais pas encore venue me chercher pour qu'on aille travailler. Je n'aimais pas travailler mais j'aimais passer du temps avec ma mère, alors je m'étais mis à attendre impatiemment ces moments. Même si le plus souvent, on ne faisait qu'apprendre à compter ou faire des travaux pratiques. Le temps passait vite avec elle.

Rei Todoroki était actuellement à l'hôpital. Je l'avais appris en faisant mes recherches. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Quand j'entendais Shoto parler d'elle, quand j'entendais l'amour dans sa voix, je me doutais que la voir partir pour l'hôpital avait dû être une déchirure pour lui.

-J'ai entendu des cris venant de la maison. J'ai un peu hésité avant de rentrer pour aller voir. J'entendais la voix de ma mère et celle de mon père. Ils étaient en train de se disputer dans le salon. À peu près là où nous tenons en ce moment. Mais à cette époque, il n'y avais pas autant de plantes vertes, c'était une pièce plus froide. J'ai légèrement ouvert la porte pour espionner. Ils parlaient de moi. Mon père était en colère après ma mère. Il disait que c'était de sa faute si mon alter ne s'était pas encore éveillé. Il disait qu'elle me couvait trop et que dans cette atmosphère, jamais je ne pourrais m'éveiller. Elle me défendait, disait que ce n'était pas de ma faute ni de la sienne. Que tous les enfants évoluent différemment. J'avais forcément un alter, j'allais m'éveiller. Il fallait attendre. Mais j'avais déjà presque cinq ans. Mon père s'impatientait.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

-Emporté par la colère, il a giflé ma mère. Ce fût la première fois que je le vis faire cela et je l'ai très, très mal pris. J'ai fuis et je me suis caché dans le sellier jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. J'entendais qu'on m'appelais. Ma mère semblait inquiète. Mon père, encore plus en colère. Je ne voulais pas le voir, j'avais peur qu'il me gifle moi aussi.

Il me regarda.

-Voilà, mon plus lointain souvenir.

J'avais cessé d'écrire. J'étais pétrifié. Enji Todoroki n'avait pas la réputation d'être un papa poule et un mari exemplaire mais... Je ne pouvais que penser au pauvre petit Shoto, replié dans un coin après avoir vu sa mère se faire frapper.

-Je dois maintenant vous poser une question, Midoriya. Quel est votre alter ?

Il enchaînait directement. Il essayait de me faire croire qu'il avait fait une croix sur ce passé douloureux. Mais ce changement brutal de sujet me faisait comprendre qu'il ne voulait seulement pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il en souffrait encore. Qui étais-je pour lui faire revivre tout ceci ?

-Je n'en ais pas.

-Ah oui ?

Il paraissait vraiment surpris. Enfin une chose sur moi qu'il ne savait pas. Je souris nerveusement.

-Non, je n'en ais pas, répétais-je.

Je baissais les yeux. Ne pas avoir d'alter faisait parti de mes blessures. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais je sais que j'en désirai un plus que tout. Ce désir est toujours en moi. Quand je ferme les yeux, parfois, il me semble me souvenir de moi, petit, tentant d'éveiller un alter qui n'est jamais venu. Je voulais être un héro. Me voilà journaliste.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

-Ce n'est plus à vous de poser les questions.

J'avais été étonnement froid. Je savais pourquoi il me posait cette question. Il devait déjà tout savoir.

Le portable de Shoto sonna, nous sauvant tous les deux.

* * *

 _* « échange de bons procédés, monsieur Lecteur. », dit Stirling au prisonnier. Bon, en gros, c'est le genre de répliques qu'on trouve dans le silence des agneaux (très bon film). Ils se posent à tour de rôle des questions, elle sur l'enquête, lui sur sa vie._

 **Voilà ! Bon, je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre vous donnera beaucoup d'éléments de réponse, surtout sur Izuku. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! Bon, je sais, je publie avec une semaine de retard. J'ai exceptionnellement inversé la semaine de publication de TMHB et Deux petits pas sur le tatami. Bref... ce sont des détails et voici enfin le chapitre 4 qui vous en apprendra beaucoup plus sur Midoriya !**

 **Crazy AV : C'est dans le manga, j'y peux rien ! Je pense que j'exagère à peine, après tout Endeavor est vraiment pas cool dans les flashback. Merci ^^ Oui, c'est vrai qu'il se serai normalement tourné vers la police, mais en même temps, côtoyer les héros alors que lui ne peut pas encore devenir un... je sais qu'il est fort mentalement, mais c'est un coup à se torturer.**

 **Kamoiko : Merci ^^ Oui, tu as parfaitement cerné Shoto (j'ai eu un fou rire en lisant ton review). Bon, par contre l'ambiance va petit à petit devenir plus sérieuse. Merci pour ce review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

Shoto semblait pensif aujourd'hui. Il avait sa tête reposée sur son poing. J'affichais un sourire forcé. J'ignorai si c'était notre conversation de la veille qui avait changé son attitude ou bien juste que c'était un mauvais jour.

Je reprenais mes notes.

-La dernière fois, on parlait d'une dispute entre vos parents à propos de votre alter.

Il acquiesça.

-Et c'était à moi de poser la question.

Il sourit et me fit signe de commencer. S'il restait aussi muet, ça allait être difficile de continuer cet interrogatoire. Mais bon, il allait bien devoir délier sa langue.

-Ce genre de disputes étaient-elles récurrentes ?

-Oui.

-Mais encore ?

Il soupira et se redressa dans le siège. Nous n'étions plus dans la salle des plantes vertes. Fuyumi semblait vouloir me faire visiter la maison. Cet après-midi, nous étions installés dans un autre salon, plus grand, avec un grand canapé et la télévision. Cette dernière était cependant éteinte. Shoto était déjà bien assez distrait comme ça.

-Fuyumi, Natsu et Touya ont eu leur alter qui se sont éveillé très tôt. Tout le contraire de moi. J'approchais de mes cinq ans et je n'avais toujours pas d'alter. Mon père était fou de rage. J'étais son quatrième enfant et j'étais encore une déception alors qu'il m'avait confié ses espoirs, il pensait être enfin parvenu à son but.

-Quel était son but ?

-Il a épousé ma mère pour que son alter se retrouve sans sa progéniture. Il voulait un enfant avec ces deux alters pour que celui-ci réussisse là où il échouait : surpasser All Might.

Je notais cela et imaginais déjà ce que ce but avait dû impliquer pour Shoto. Je connaissais déjà ses alters : un côté chaud comme les braises et l'autre froid comme un bloc de glace. Enji Todoroki avait réussi.

-Mon père commençait à penser qu'il allait devoir avoir un autre enfant puisque j'étais inutile. Je l'ai entendu en parler à ma mère un soir. Elle était contre cette idée. Quatre enfants, c'est déjà beaucoup. Ce n'était pas un problème d'argent, ni même de temps puisque ma mère ne travaillait pas. C'était seulement qu'elle ne voulait pas.

-C'est compréhensible.

-N'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, mon père était prêt à la forcer. Il avait préparé pas mal d'arguments. Heureusement, pour ma mère, mais malheureusement pour moi, mes alter s'éveillèrent une semaine plus tard.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté. N'ayant pas d'alter, je me demandais quelle sensation cela faisait. Surtout des alters comme ceux que possédait Todoroki.

-Malgré mon physique qui le laissait penser, il n'était pas sûr que j'aurai les deux alters. Fuyumi a bien du rouge dans les cheveux pourtant elle ne maîtrise que le feu. Si je n'éveillai qu'un seul des deux, mon père aurai forcé ma mère a avoir un nouvel enfant. Mais comme je l'ai dit, heureusement pour elle, j'ai le feu et la glace.

Il fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de son verre d'eau posé sur la table de basse. Une fois celui-ci vide, il joua avec quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-J'ai fais un cauchemars horrible cette nuit-là. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Je crois que j'étais poursuivit par un monstre qui ressemblait à mon père, il y avait un lac de lave devant moi et je ne pouvais pas fuir. Le monstre n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, le mur à côté de mon lit était en feu. J'avais horriblement chaud. J'ai paniqué en réalisant que ma couette aussi prenait feu, que la moitié de mon corps brûlait. Je n'avais cependant pas mal. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifié. J'ai cru que c'était mon père qui voulait me faire peur pour éveiller mes pouvoirs. Mais non, c'était moi qui produisait ces flammes.

Je lâchais mon stylo pour l'écouter plus attentivement. De toute façon, je pourrai réécouter l'enregistrement à la maison. J'essayais d'imaginer le jeune Shoto Todoroki terrifié sur son grand lit. Si je savais à quoi ressemblait sa chambre, cela m'aiderai sûrement.

-J'ai hurlé longtemps j'ai eu l'impression. J'avais chaud. Et les flammes me semblait dangereuses, elles n'étaient pas mes amies, elles ne faisaient pas partis de moi. Pour moi, c'était les flammes de mon père. Une fine couche de glace a recouvert mon lit. J'ai pensé que c'était ma mère qui venait m'aider, mais la porte de ma chambre était toujours fermée. J'en ais déduis que cette fois-ci, c'était moi. Et puis, j'avais froid sur toute cette partie de mon corps. Mes parents ont finis par arriver. Ma mère avait aussi peur que moi. Elle s'est approchée de mon lit et a posé sa main sur mon épaule, du côté glacé. Elle m'a dit que ça allait aller. Je la suppliais de me lâcher, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Elle m'a aidé à me calmer jusqu'à ce que les flammes cessent de s'échapper de mon corps. Ensuite, elle s'est chargée d'éteindre l'incendie avec son alter.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Je sentais que ce souvenir était douloureux, qu'il en souffrait. Peut-être faisait-il encore des cauchemars à cause de cette nuit.

-Pendant ce temps, mon père riait à l'entrée de ma chambre. Il me félicitait et me disait que j'allais enfin pouvoir commencer à m'entraîner dès le lendemain. Ma mère n'a fait aucun commentaire. Elle lui a seulement demandé de me laisser seul pour que je puisse me rendormir. J'ai dormi une semaine dans une chambre d'amis le temps que l'on répare le mur de ma chambre et qu'on change certains de mes meubles qui avaient complètement brûlé. Beaucoup de mes jouets avaient eu le temps de partir en fumée. Et surtout, le doudou que j'avais à l'époque avait brûlé. Pour un enfant de quatre ans, tout perdre ainsi est douloureux. Surtout qu'après ce jour-là, mon père ne m'a plus considéré comme un gamin, mais presque comme un adulte. Or, quel adulte joue avec des jouets en bois ? Quel adulte dors avec un doudou ? Il m'a privé de presque tout pour que je m'entraîne avec lui. Heureusement, en secret, ma mère me donnait des peluches que je devais cacher le jour et que j'avais le droit de sortir pour dormir la nuit.

Je me sentais si mal pour lui. Était-il normal que je me sente si touché par cela ? Ne devrais-je pas mettre de la distance entre lui et moi ? Professionnellement, ce serai bien. Je dois être comme un psychologue.

-Et donc... dès le lendemain, vous avez commencé à vous entraîner avec votre père ?

-Oui. Il m'a emmené dans la salle d'entraînement.

De nouveau, il ferma les yeux. Je compris que c'était ce qu'il faisait quand il se remémorait quelque chose. Je respectais alors son silence et attendais qu'il se sente près à me parler.

-Petit, je regardais parfois mon père s'entraîner. Je savais qu'un jour j'allais devoir faire comme lui. Ce jour là, je fit deux petits pas sur le tatami de la salle et je compris que ma vie allait devenir un enfer. Mon père avait acheté de nouveaux appareil. Le premier jour, il me fit courir sur le tapis pendant deux heures. Puis, des exercices de souplesses. Et pour finir, de la musculation. Je ne tenais plus debout au bout de quelques heures. Je n'avais plus de souffle, j'avais mal partout, mon corps était lourd. Je savais que chaque jour allait devenir un copié collé de celui-ci. Je n'avais plus le temps de jouer avec mes frères et ma sœur. J'étais de plus en plus seul.

Shoto me regarda.

-Mon père m'a tout pris, Midoriya.

Je déglutis.

-Vous le haïssez ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourtant, il vous a offert l'un de vos alters. Et il vous a permis de devenir un héro. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je voulais. Je rêvais de devenir un héro. Je regardais All Might à la télévision avec ma mère et je rêvais d'être à sa place.

Je ne pouvais que sourire. J'avais ce rêve aussi. Il me semble. Je ne sais plus. Instinctivement, je posais ma main sur mon front et le massait.

-Vous avez posé beaucoup de questions, Midoriya.

-C'est mon travail. Vous voulez me poser une question à votre tour ?

Je savais qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Cela se voyait sur son visage. Il en avait marre de parler de lui.

-Avez vous eu une enfance heureuse ?

Je faillit rire. C'était une question digne d'un psychologue ou d'un psychiatre. Mais si en premier lieu cette question me fit sourire de part le sérieux de Todoroki, ensuite, elle me plongea dans une immense tristesse. Il devait déjà le savoir, à quoi cela me servait de lui cacher la vérité ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Todoroki pencha sa tête sur le côté.

-A cause de votre accident, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'étais sûr que vous étiez au courant... murmurais-je.

-Désolé, Modoriya. Je sais que c'est sûrement douloureux pour vous d'en parler.

-Non, ce n'est pas que c'est douloureux. C'est seulement... j'aurai préféré que vous me demandiez directement...

-J'avais besoin de savoir que vous n'étiez pas une taupe.

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse.

-S'il vous plaît, la prochaine fois que vous voulez savoir quelque chose sur moi, posez-moi la question en personne.

Il sourit.

-D'accord. Alors je vous pose la question : Que s'est-il passé lors de cet accident ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Échange de bon procédé.

-Je rentrais à la maison. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

-Vraiment rien ?

-Non. C'est le noir total. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce jour-là. Je suis sortis du lycée. Puis je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital avec une horrible douleur à la jambe. On m'a dit qu'elle avait été brisée, comme si elle avait éclaté de l'intérieur.

-Combien de temps êtes-vous resté dans le coma ?

-... Presque un an.

-Comment... comment connaissez-vous votre nom alors ? Qui vous as dit qui vous étiez ? Vous avez une famille ?

Todoroki était curieux. Un peu trop curieux pour moi. Je me pinçais les lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais quand on m'a trouvé, j'étais en sang et je n'avais plus mes papiers sur moi. Personne ne savait qui j'étais. On m'a fait sortir de l'hôpital mais j'étais toujours un inconnu. Je vivais avec des subventions de l'Etat. Je suivais un programme pour passer mon diplôme de fin de cycle. Et puis, un jour, dans la rue, j'ai croisé un garçon qui m'a reconnu. Il est devenu mon actuel colocataire.

-Et votre famille ?

-J'ai demandé à mon colocataire de rechercher, je n'avais pas le courage de le faire moi-même. Mais...

La douleur était encore là. Insoutenable. Je ne me souvenais plus d'elle, mais l'imaginer seule et inquiète pour moi...

-On m'a dit que ma mère était décédée.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Je parvins à me retenir.

-Je ne me souviens plus de mon passé. Il ne me reste que quelques certitudes, quelques souvenirs. J'ai parfois des flashs de ma chambre : un petit lit, des posters, des figurines. J'étais un grand fan de All Might. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de souvenirs de ma mère. Elle a disparue de ma mémoire.

-Je vois. Merci de m'en avoir parlé.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Nous avons dépassé le temps impartis, dit-il avec le sourire.

-Je vais y aller.

-D'accord, bonne soirée.

Je le saluais un peu timidement et m'en allais. Je savais qu'on allait aborder le sujet de mon amnésie et de mon accident un jour. Accident qui n'en était pas forcément un, j'en avais conscience. On m'avait trouvé près d'une autoroute, gravement blessé. La police a pensé que j'étais rescapé d'un accident.

Mais c'était trop bizarre. Je le savais. J'étais journaliste, je ne croyais pas aux coïncidences.

* * *

 **Alors ? Intrigué ? XD Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et révélera encore des choses.  
**

 **Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon, pour moi, c'est bientôt les examens. Du coup, je publie encore la semaine prochaine la suite de LJS. Ensuite, je ferai une pause de deux semaines pour mes révisions (qui ont déjà commencé, mais la semaine prochaine se sera plus intensif). Bref, je publierai beaucoup à partir du 12 décembre. J'ai une histoire en réserve sur MHA.**

 **Autre infos : j'ai une bêta ! Moira-chan a corrigé ce chapitre et corrigera les prochains. Elle avait déjà corrigé deux de mes fics sur le fandom KNB : Vivre à en mourir et Il y a toujours un après ainsi que le deuxième chapitre de Ne pleure pas. Elle écrit aussi sur MHA alors n'hésitez pas à aller lire ^^**

 **MachaKuro :Merci ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire alors.  
**

 **Deyka : Waouh ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. Non, le colocataire, on l'a vu, c'est Shigaraki ^^ Bakugo aura son rôle à jouer mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant (et Bakugo est le héro numéro 2 dans cet univers). Merci de lire mon histoire !**

 **Maxence de Lagarde : Merci ^^ Je suis contente que l'évolution dans leur comportement et leur relation se ressente bien. J'avais peur que ce soit soit trop subtil soit trop brutal. J'ai eu du mal à doser. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
**

 **Kaeru18 : Merci ^^ Le passé de Shoto ne va pas changer dans les grandes lignes. Je vais rajouter deux ou trois éléments sur sa vie au collège. Mais c'est surtout sa vie après le lycée qui est intéressante. Merci, je vais donner le maximum !**

 **Zofra : Ah, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir écrit un passé plus sombre que dans le manga... Mais bon, si tu le dis ^^ (enfin bon, son histoire est pas finie, j'en ais encore des choses à dire son passé !). C'est l'image qu'on a d'Endeavor en même temps... Natsuo et Touya bah... honnêtement ils ne servent pas à grand chose dans mon histoire. Fuyumi par contre va avoir un plus grand rôle même si c'est pas flagrant pour le moment. Ah, Izuku ^^ Il intrigue tout le monde. Merci de continuer à me lire ^^  
**

 **Arthygold : Salut ! Pas long... ta review fait six kilomètres ! Oui, on ne sait rien de Midoriya alors que c'est le personnage principal... Mais c'est parce qu'il ne sait rien de lui non plus. Et Shoto, pour le moment, j'ai rien changé. Je vais pas m'attarder sur ses années de lycée parce que le manga est pas fini, alors je vais surtout extrapoler ses années post-lycée. Oui, il y a aura des choses plus sombres, on change pas une équipe qui gagne (ou pas, le sombre n'est pas du goût de tout le monde...) mais ça reste soft dans cette histoire par rapport à ce que j'ai pu faire. T'inquiète pas pour mes reviews ! le travaille avant tout. Bisou à toi aussi.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05**

Je me sentais comme un lycéen convoqué chez le directeur. Peut-être l'avais-je été quand j'étais jeune. Je ne m'en souvenais pas, alors...

Le directeur du journal ouvrit en grand la porte de son bureau. Son gros ventre en sortit le premier, puis sa tête qui ne laissait pas transparaître le moindre sourire. Je me levai, droit comme un piquet. Ma bouche se tordait à cause du stresse. Je savais que j'avais une tête de débile.

-B-bonjour monsieur.

Il me fit signe d'entrer et je m'assis sur la toute petite chaise en bois en face de son immense bureau. Son imposante chaise toute matelassée et rembourrée craqua quand il retourna dessus. Il me dévisagea.

-Tu n'es pas revenu au bureau depuis que tu as rencontré Todoroki Shoto. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si tu es allé chez lui.

-J'y suis allé. Et j'y suis retourné, même.

-Hum.

Heureusement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise que c'était bien, ni qu'il était fier de mon travail.

-Cela ne te dispense pas de travailler sur d'autres articles. Bien que...

Je le vis sortir de sa pile sur le bureau le dernier numéro du journal, daté de la semaine dernière.

-Ton dernier article sur l'alliance des super-vilains est passé inaperçu.

-Comme eux, ne puis-je m'empêcher de noter.

L'alliance des super-vilains était née lorsque Shoto était en première année au lycée. On avait beaucoup parlé d'elle pendant quelques mois, puis plus rien. Aujourd'hui, leurs membres étaient retournés dans l'ombre. La dernière affaire les concernant était l'accident d'Endeavor, celui qui avait mis fin à sa carrière. Personne ne savait vraiment quel(s) membre(s) du groupe avai(en)t fait cela. L'enquête était toujours en cours.

-J'espère que la biographie que tu vas écrire aura plus de succès. Tu joues ta carrière et moi, je joue encore plus. Je ne peux pas te payer à écrire un torchon.

Je serrai mes poings.

-Je te donne deux mois pour écrire la biographie.

-Deux mois ? Mais c'est... c'est trop court. Todoroki-kun a des obligations. Il ne peut pas...

-Je m'en fiche. Midoriya, tu as deux mois pour écrire ce bouquin.

J'aurais dû préparer des arguments. Je pensais qu'il allait seulement me demander comment ça avançait mais... non. C'était pire.

Je ressortis de son bureau la tête basse. Mes collègues me saluèrent dans les couloirs. On me demanda comment ça se passait, comment j'allais. Évidemment, ils ne me proposèrent pas leur aide. Je m'y attendais, cela dit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'entraide entre nous. Chacun écrivait son article dans son coin, sur son clavier, penché toute la journée. Et puis c'était tout. Je n'avais droit à des tuyaux que quand j'étais stagiaire.

Je retournai à mon bureau, allumai mon ordinateur qui se mit à ronronner gentiment. Il devait avoir dix ans, cela ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il me lâche bientôt. Et vu que j'avais maintenant un délai très serré pour faire la biographie, je pariais même qu'il allait rendre l'âme dans les jours à venir. Je devrais alors demander un nouvel ordi ou compter sur la générosité de Shimura pour qu'il me laisse travailler sur l'ordinateur du salon.

J'ouvris un traitement de texte, et là... syndrome de la page blanche. C'était quelque chose qui m'arrivait rarement, vu que j'avais la plupart du temps beaucoup d'inspiration. Mais là... Je ne savais tout simplement pas par où commencer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que j'étais en phase terminale du syndrome (c'est-à-dire que je regardais des vidéos pourries sur le net en espérant trouver de l'inspiration), je décidai enfin de réagir. Au fond du trou et n'ayant rien à perdre, je choisis de faire la recherche internet la plus stupide possible : _Comment écrire une biographie ?_

Évidemment, j'avais déjà réfléchi à comment j'allais faire, par où j'allais commencer. Mais c'était tout de même compliqué et j'avais l'impression de ne pas encore en savoir assez pour pouvoir structurer mon récit. Je devais commencer par le commencement.

« Todoroki Shoto est né à Tokyo... » Non, trop pompeux comme début.

Je restai tout mon après-midi devant mon ordinateur à ruminer et à marmonner dans ma barbe pour trouver comment faire. Et si j'appelais Shoto pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait ? C'était sa vie, après tout. Peut-être avait-il déjà une idée de comment je pourrais la raconter ? Peut-être souhaitait-il que je mette en avant certaines choses dans sa vie ?

Après tout, pour lui aussi, il y avait des enjeux importants. Si cette biographie était un échec, si elle était mal écrite, cela nuirait à sa réputation. J'avais besoin qu'il me guide, nous devions faire cela ensemble.

Je m'éloignai et me rendis dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée où je serais sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Puis je composai le numéro de la maison des Todoroki, n'ayant pas le numéro de portable de Shoto. Fuyumi me répondit, avec sa voix enjouée habituelle. Elle était toujours là pour prendre les appels, visiblement, et je me demandai si elle travaillait.

Je lui demandai si je pouvais parler à Shoto.

-Oh, non, il n'est pas là. Apparemment, il y a eu une attaque dans une gare tout à l'heure.

-D'accord. Bon, je rappellerai.

-Si tu veux, Midoriya-kun, je peux te passer son numéro de portable. Ce serait plus pratique que de passer par moi à chaque fois.

-Bien sûr. Désolé d'abuser de votre temps.

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté.

-Tu sais, hormis m'occuper de mon père, je ne passe pas mon temps à grand-chose.

J'avais bien envie de lui demander comment il allait, justement. On n'avait pas beaucoup de nouvelles de lui. On savait seulement qu'il était gravement blessé, qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher, qu'il était en partie défiguré.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien.

Elle ne me donna pas d'autres détails et j'estimai que, pour le moment, je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Peut-être demanderais-je à lui parler, à lui, Fuyumi, Natsuo, Touya et peut-être Rei. Cela pourrait faire un petit plus à la biographie.

Mais il allait d'abord falloir attendre que j'aie la version complète de Shoto.

-Tu as de quoi noter ?

-Oui.

Elle me donna alors le numéro de portable de Shoto. Elle m'invita à laisser un message sur son répondeur s'il ne décrochait pas (ce qui était fort probable vu qu'il était en opération). Pourtant, après avoir composé son numéro, ce fut lui qui me répondit à la première sonnerie.

-Qui est-ce ?

-M-Midoriya Izuku.

J'étais tendu. Pourtant, j'avais déjà parlé à Shoto. Et au contraire, être au téléphone aurait dû me détendre. Dans cette situation, il ne pouvait pas analyser mes gestes et je pouvais rougir autant que je le voulais.

-Bonjour. Pourquoi vous appelez ? Vous ne pouvez pas venir au rendez-vous de demain ?

-Non, en fait... vous êtes libre actuellement ?

Il y eut un petit silence que je trouvai gênant.

-Oui. Je suis sur le chemin de la maison. Il y a eu une attaque à la gare, j'ai dû intervenir.

-Votre sœur m'en a parlé. Euh, donc, mon appel sera un peu long, c'est pourquoi j'avais besoin de savoir si vous aviez du temps.

-J'en ai.

De nouveau, un petit silence. Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer. J'étais le journaliste, pourtant, j'aurais dû savoir quoi faire…

-En fait, cela concerne votre biographie.

-Je m'en serais douté, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Je souris, un peu plus détendu.

-Oui, c'était prévisible... En fait, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, euh...

-Je suis actuellement près de la gare de Dagoba. C'est par là, non, que se trouve votre journal ?

-Oui.

-Prenez une pause et venez prendre un café avec moi. On en parlera là-bas. J'ai l'impression qu'au téléphone, vous n'allez jamais vous en sortir. Je serai devant votre journal dans cinq minutes.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Mes joues étaient en feu. Je me sentais à la fois gêné d'être pris pour un débutant et incroyablement heureux d'aller boire ce café. Je me faisais sûrement des illusions, mais j'avais l'impression que Shoto m'aimait bien. Peut-être pourrions-nous être amis ? Moi qui rêvais de voir All Might en vrai un jour... je deviendrais finalement ami avec le héros numéro un actuel. Cela m'allait aussi.

Je ressortis de la petite pièce où je m'étais réfugié et me rendis à mon bureau. Je rassemblai mes affaires et avertis mon voisin de bureau que si le boss me cherchait, j'étais parti voir Shoto. Au moins, cela me donnait une parfaite excuse pour m'évader.

Quand je sortis du bâtiment, Shoto était là. Il signait un autographe pour un enfant. Je souris en le voyant faire. Jamais son père n'aurait fait une telle chose. Du moins, pas au début de sa carrière. Avec le temps, on avait l'impression qu'il se faisait plus cool. Je me demandai si la relation entre lui et Shoto s'était détendue vers la fin.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me sourit et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous nous rendîmes dans un petit café.

Je commandai un café au lait et Shoto prit une assiette de macarons et un thé. Il disait avoir faim après cette intervention.

-Bon, alors, dit-il en croquant dans un macaron à la framboise. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

Je baissai le regard.

-Je préfère être parfaitement honnête avec vous. Je ne suis qu'un débutant. Je n'ai jamais écrit de grand article et le dernier que j'ai rédigé est passé inaperçu. Avec l'écriture de cette biographie, j'ai l'occasion de me faire connaître. Je suis donc très motivé par ce projet, pour autant... Je n'arrive pas à écrire.

-Le syndrome de la page blanche ?

-Oui.

-Vous ne seriez pas le premier à qui cela arrive.

-Je sais. J'entends nombre de mes collègues s'en plaindre.

-Et donc, pourquoi vouloir m'en parler ? Pour moi, ce n'est pas rassurant de savoir que celui qui est censé écrire ma vie manque d'expérience et d'inspiration.

Je rougis. Shoto était... direct.

-Je me disais que vous aviez peut-être des idées. Des choses que vous aimeriez que je mette en avant dès le départ. Dès que j'aurai écrit le prologue, je pourrai me lancer. Il ne me faut que le début.

Il prit un macaron pistache qu'il avala tout en réfléchissant.

-J'ai toujours voulu être un héros. Mais je ne voulais pas devenir comme mon père. Ma mère m'a toujours encouragé pour que je réalise mon rêve. Vous pourriez commencer par cela : ma haine envers mon père et mon amour pour ma mère. Cela résume déjà pas mal de choses. Et c'est en partant de là que commence mon parcours de héros.

J'avais sorti mon calepin et notai l'idée de Shoto. Mais ça ne me convenait pas tout à fait. Il fallait autre chose.

-Il faut que le début soit accrocheur. N'y a-t-il pas une conversation particulière que vous avez eue qui pourrait tout de suite intéresser le lecteur ?

Shoto avala un macaron au chocolat, puis un à la fraise. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait avec la nourriture, c'était assez drôle à voir. Je ne pus me retenir de poser la question...

-Vous avez besoin de sucre pour réfléchir ?

Je n'avais pas dit cela méchamment. Shoto rit.

-Je viens de me battre contre trois vilains ! Mes neurones en ont pris un coup. J'ai terriblement faim.

Il avala un nouveau macaron. L'assiette fut ainsi vite vide. Il appela la serveuse.

-Midoriya, vous avez un dessert à me conseiller ?

-Oh... euh. J'aime bien les fraisiers.

-Deux fraisiers, s'il vous plaît, dit-il à la serveuse.

Puis, il se tourna vers moi.

-Il y a une conversation dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie. J'étais sur les genoux de ma mère, dans sa chambre.

-Sa chambre ? Elle ne dormait pas avec votre père ?

-Non. Ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes à l'époque. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su s'ils s'aimaient... Je crois bien que mon père aimait ma mère.

Je notai cela. Les fraisiers arrivèrent et je mangeai tout en écoutant Shoto. Au bout d'un moment, je sortis mon dictaphone.

-Je pleurais, je tenais le haut de ma mère qui me caressait doucement les cheveux.

Il sourit. Puis, comme à son habitude, ferma les yeux.

-Je me souviens de chaque mot...

-J'aurais besoin de chaque mot... précisai-je.

-« Je ne veux plus... maman. Je ne veux plus devenir comme papa. Je refuse de devenir quelqu'un qui fait mal à ma maman. » « Mais, tu veux devenir un super-héros, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as de la chance d'avoir un rêve ».

Il s'arrêta.

-C'est tout ? Demandai-je.

Ce n'était pas une conversation très intéressante.

-Non, me dit-il. Mais après un certain événement, j'ai oublié la fin de cette conversation.

-Un certain événement ?

Ma curiosité était piquée. Shoto ne dit mot pendant un moment et effleura sa brûlure du bout du doigt. Je compris.

-Quand vous-êtes vous souvenu de cette conversation ?

Son visage se fit triste. Il baissa les yeux.

-Des années plus tard... Une tête de mule a su trouver les mots. Je vous le raconterai une autre fois. En tout cas, ayant oublié la fin de cette conversation, j'ai décidé de n'utiliser que le pouvoir de ma mère. J'ai renié mon père. Mais après m'en être souvenu, ça a été différent.

-Quelle était la fin de cette conversation ?

-Ma mère m'a souri. « Tu n'es pas enchaîné par les liens du sang. Tu peux devenir qui tu veux. » Elle avait raison. Je n'avais aucune raison de devenir comme mon père. J'étais moi, et non lui. Je devais suivre ma propre voie et son alter était désormais mien. C'était aussi ce que m'avait hurlé la tête de mule.

Son sourire ne trompait pas. Shoto était heureux de ce souvenir, de cette conversation. Je mourais d'envie de lui en demander plus sur celui ou celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, mais s'il m'avait dit qu'il m'en parlerait plus tard, je doutais qu'il revienne sur sa décision.

-Cela ferait un bon point de départ. On retrouve tout dans cette conversation et son histoire : le soutien de votre mère, votre haine envers votre père et son alter, votre évolution, et on a un mystère qui donne envie d'en savoir plus. Je suis moi-même très intrigué.

-Vous allez écrire ma vie, Midoriya. Soyez sûr que vous saurez tout.

Je fronçai les sourcils. À l'instant, j'avais eu l'impression que Shoto mentait. Allait-il vraiment tout me dire ? Même les choses les plus honteuses qu'il avait faites (parce qu'il était humain, il avait bien dû faire des bêtises) ?

-Vraiment tout ?

Je revis ce regard et ce visage qui me disaient déjà que non.

-J'essaierai de vous en dire le plus possible.

-J'ai deux mois devant moi pour écrire cette biographie.

J'avais complètement oublié de lui en parler avant.

-C'est un délai très court.

-Oui.

-Il va falloir que vous veniez plus souvent, je suppose.

-Si nous voulons que la biographie soit la plus complète possible, oui. De plus, je pensais interroger aussi votre famille.

-Ma sœur et mes frères, cela ne posera pas de problème. Par contre, pour mon père et ma mère, ce sera plus compliqué.

Je comprenais bien pourquoi.

-Ce sera tout de même possible ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Après environ une demi-heure supplémentaire de discussion et quelques sucreries, nous nous séparâmes. Mais la date de notre prochain rendez-vous était déjà fixée. C'était dans deux jours et j'avais déjà hâte.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ Le prochain paraîtra donc durant les vacances de Noël.**

 **Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut ! Il était temps que je vous apporte la suite de cette histoire ! Alors me voilà ^^**

 **La pomme verte : Merci pour ce review ^^ Oui, il y a beaucoup de mystères qui s'accumulent, mais ils vont finir par être élucidés ^^ Cela dit, je dois avouer que je prend mon temps. Yes, il se se rapprochent mais bon... j'ai prévu de pimenter un peu ça dans ce chapitre, héhé.**

 **Daliko : Ahah, oui il a un patron infect ! Mais j'ai pas prévu de faire de lui un personnage agréable donc désolé d'avance XD Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Bien sûr que j'ai l'intension de continuer ! Je n'ai jamais abandonné de fic. Merci pour ce review.**

 **Maxence De Lagarde : Héhé, mystère mystère... J'ai bien pris en compte ta remarque. Tu as raison, le début est assez long. En fait, c'est parce que quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je savais pas trop où j'allais aller, le scénario n'était qu'à moitié écrit, il y avait des incohérences, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'histoire au début hormis Midoriya qui écrit une biographie. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé la trame principale de l'histoire et j'ai repris mon récit. De plus, je voulait arriver à un certains points de l'histoire de Shoto avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuse. Mais tu as fait cette réflexion sur le côté répétitif du début juste deux chapitres avant que je ne décide de mettre du piment ^^ Du coup, j'ai décidé de fusionner le chapitre 6 et le 7 qui était assez court pour que l'histoire avance plus vite. j'espère que ceci va te plaire ! Merci pour ce review et cette remarque constructive, j'espère que cela rendra mon histoire plus intéressante !**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre ! PS : j'ai légèrement repris le chapitre après la correction pour ajouter deux ou trois phrases à la fin, donc il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs, je n'ai pas fait recorriger par la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06**

Shoto était sur son ordinateur depuis une heure. Et depuis tout ce temps, il cherchait, cherchait. Il ne faisait que cela. Il avait accès à une grande base de données grâce à son informateur et aux sites qu'il que celui-ci avait appris à hacker. Pourtant, il lui manquait les informations les plus importantes.

Il cherchait deux personnes. L'une avait disparu après l'accident d'Endeavor, aux dernières nouvelles. L'autre avait disparu peu après le championnat de UA, lors de sa première année au lycée. Mais il ne connaissait pas le vrai nom du premier, et le deuxième... il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, plus de son visage. Il n'était plus qu'un inconnu pour lui. C'était frustrant.

Il se laissa tomber dans son siège, reposant son dos. Ses mains se croisèrent sur son ventre. Il était perplexe. Midoriya ne cessait de faire ressurgir des souvenirs dans son esprit. Il fouillait dans son passé et Shoto le laissait faire. Il savait que cette biographie lui permettrait de gagner la confiance du public et de conserver son titre. Et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il sorte de l'ombre de son père. Mais il doutait. Parler de son enfance ne le dérangeait pas, mais... Il y avait des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à partager.

Il soupira avant de se lever. Puis il sortit de son bureau et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était petit. Il y avait toujours un bureau, une armoire et son lit. Ça semblait minimaliste, mais les plants de bambous et les bonsaïs habillaient l'espace. Cette chambre lui ressemblait.

Shoto se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira à nouveau. Il portait encore sa tenue de héros. Il fallait qu'il décroche de temps en temps. Tous les jours, il travaillait de sept heures le matin à plus de vingt heures le soir, et il lui arrivait de faire des heures supplémentaires s'il y avait une urgence. Au moins, Midoriya le forçait à faire des pauses. Il se rendait compte que c'était agréable de prendre du temps pour penser à autre chose qu'aux vilains.

Il somnolait quand Fuyumi frappa à sa porte. Il se frotta les yeux en se redressant sur son lit.

-Je te dérange ?

Il fit rapidement non de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de maman.

Il ne dit rien. Il le savait. Jamais il n'oubliait cette date.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait l'inviter à la maison maintenant que papa n'y vit plus. Elle sera sûrement heureuse de tous nous revoir.

-C'est une bonne idée. Mais il faudra s'assurer de garder notre père à l'écart.

-Natsu va s'en charger. Je me doute bien que ça ne t'enchante pas d'avoir affaire à lui.

Il soupira.

-Non...

-Tu te sens encore coupable ?

-Fuyumi... fiche-moi la paix.

* * *

Je remarquai que Shoto était distant. Surtout avec sa sœur. Cette dernière nous avait apporté du thé et des mignardises (Shoto revenait d'une intervention plutôt musclée et il était fatigué, il avait mangé la moitié du plateau à lui seul en cinq minutes à peine). Mais si d'habitude il souriait et saluait sa sœur, là, il s'était montré très froid et lui avait demandé de dégager alors qu'elle me demandait comment j'allais. J'avais trouvé cela bizarre, mais... peut-être avait-elle l'habitude. Shoto n'était peut-être pas facile à vivre.

-Si vous êtes fatigué, dis-je, on peut toujours raccourcir l'interview d'aujourd'hui.

-Non, c'est bon, me répondit-il froidement. Où en étions-nous la dernière fois ?

-Nous parlions de vos entraînements difficiles avec Endeavor.

Il prit une mignardise qu'il coupa en petits morceaux dans sa main. Il jouait avec la nourriture, c'était amusant à voir. Mais cela trahissait aussi son trouble.

-Ah... les entraînements. Ils duraient toute la journée. Mon père me donnait des devoirs à faire quand il devait partir pour une mission. Ma formation faisait partie de ses priorités. J'étais constamment épuisé, il me poussait à bout. Ma mère tentait souvent de le convaincre que j'étais trop jeune pour subir cela, mais il la frappait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il me répétait que j'étais sa fierté, que je devais le surpasser et devenir plus fort qu'All Might et que j'étais tellement faible que n'importe quel vilain pouvait me battre.

C'était rude pour un si jeune enfant.

-Je pleurais souvent. Ma mère aussi. Maintenant que j'y pense... nous pouvions remplir des piscines olympiques avec toutes nos larmes.

Cette image me fit rire. Enfin, intérieurement. Hors de question de rire alors que Shoto me racontait quelque chose de si sérieux.

Shoto eut l'air soudainement plus gêné. Il s'agitait sur le canapé. Je compris à sa gestuelle qu'il allait aborder un sujet pénible pour lui. Sûrement un souvenir douloureux.

-Un soir, ma mère a craqué. À cause de mon père et malgré ma fatigue, je dormais très mal. Je faisais des cauchemars et, ne maîtrisant pas mes flammes, il m'arrivait de faire cramer des objets. Je devenais... pénible. J'avais un sale caractère.

Il sourit tristement.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Endeavor n'avait pas été satisfait de l'entraînement avec son fils. Il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements et n'avait pas hésité à le frapper pour lui faire comprendre (il frappait Shoto sur les mains, avec une épée en bois qui venait du dojo de la maison). Shoto avait pleuré, vomi même. Il était épuisé et était allé faire une sieste dans le salon, le temps de se remettre de l'entraînement. Il y avait le bruit de la télévision pour le bercer. Au début, son sommeil fut paisible, mais bien vite, il devint agité. Shoto se réveilla soudainement et cria.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Mais l'adrénaline retomba assez vite et il se calma. La fatigue reprit le dessus. Il se leva du canapé et quitta le salon. Dans le couloir, il entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine. Il y avait la voix de sa mère et le cliquetis des ustensiles de cuisine. Se frottant les yeux, il alla voir se qui se passait. Il voulait du réconfort et pouvoir pleurer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

Elle était au téléphone. Sur la gazinière, une bouilloire qui n'allait pas tarder à siffler. Sa mère tremblait. Elle parlait avec sa mère et prononça des mots haineux à son encontre que Shoto n'oubliera jamais. Des mots qui restèrent graver dans sa mémoire. Il avait interpellé sa mère, elle s'était retournée, prise sur le fait. Ses yeux brisés... eux non plus Shoto ne pourra pas les oublier.

Rei avait posé ses mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine, dans son dos. Elle regarda longuement son fils et se plongea dans son œil bleu. De tous ses enfants, c'était lui qui ressemblait le plus à Endeavor. Et ça, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Son mari l'avait poussée à bout. Détester son propre enfant... comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Pourtant, quand il était bébé... quand il n'était rien qu'un petit bébé qui pesait à peine dans ses bras… quand elle avait vu ses yeux pour la première fois, elle avait ressenti une vague d'amour en elle.

Mais maintenant... Endeavor commençait à avoir trop d'influence sur lui. Et elle avait échoué à le protéger de sa cruauté. Elle se détestait.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à voir cet œil. Elle avait si peur d'y lire la même froideur que dans ceux de son mari. Pourtant, il n'y avait que de l'incompréhension pour le moment.

Shoto la vit prendre la bouilloire. Ce fut rapide. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et il fut incapable de réagir. Le pire rejet au monde, et une blessure physique et psychologique qui ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Il hurla et recula jusqu'à tomber contre le mur. Puis il entendit les pas rapides de sa mère qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. Mais même de loin, il l'entendait pleurer. Il avait mal. Il avait horriblement mal. Son œil gauche le brûlait. Il y avait de l'eau bouillante partout sur le sol du couloir. Et sur lui.

Ses cris réveillèrent sa sœur qui arriva en courant. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui en lui demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Enji les rejoignit lui aussi. Après cela, Shoto se souvenait vaguement qu'on l'avait emmené aux urgences, il se souvenait avoir vu son père parler avec sa mère qui s'était enfuie de la maison.

Fuyumi resta avec lui tout le long.

Le lendemain, Shoto apprit par son père que sa mère avait été placée en hôpital psychiatrique. Il devina qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. Et en même temps, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait... Il ne pouvait pardonner son père. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. C'était de sa faute si sa mère avait craqué.

Fuyumi s'occupait des soins de son petit frère. Deux fois par jour, il fallait appliquer une crème sur sa brûlure. C'était douloureux, boursouflé. Ses cheveux étaient tombés à certains endroits. Mais le pire n'était pas la crème. C'était le bain. Quand il fallait mettre de l'eau dessus, quand le shampoing qui était dans ses cheveux tombait sur la brûlure... c'était insoutenable. Même en s'y mettant tous les trois, Fuyumi, Natsuo et Touya ne parvenaient pas à laver Shoto sans qu'il hurle de douleur. Finalement, cet incident lui permit, pendant quelques semaines, d'être plus proche de ses frères et de sa sœur.

La journée, il se cachait dans la maison pour échapper à son père et à la douche. Il jouait à cache-cache. Et quand on le trouvait, il avait droit à des remontrances.

Ce furent de très, très longues semaines. Le temps que sa peau s'en remette. Mais il allait garder une cicatrice à vie. Il était défiguré. Qui voudrait de lui avec une tronche pareille ?

Il n'était pas rare que, la nuit, Shoto aille voir sa sœur et dorme avec elle. Elle était son seul soutien. Et si on retirait les mèches rouges dans ses cheveux, elle devenait le portrait de Rei.

Ce qui sauva Shoto, en fin de compte, ce fut son entrée à l'école élémentaire. Il passa alors plus de temps hors de la maison et moins à s'entraîner avec Endeavor.

Mais l'école était loin d'être un paradis.

* * *

Shoto regarda sa montre. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il parlait. Et il n'y avait plus rien à manger.

-On va arrêter là, dit-il en se levant. Vous connaissez le chemin pour repartir.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Fuyumi vint alors me voir. Elle avait un verre d'eau à la main.

-Shoto va bien ? Demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il arrive qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur. Il est humain après tout.

Je souris.

-Chacun ses défauts, dis-je. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de notre mère.

Après ce qu'il venait de me raconter, je comprenais bien mieux son humeur.

-Il m'a parlé de sa brûlure.

Fuyumi haussa un sourcil.

-Et bien, il fallait bien qu'il en parle un jour.

-Hum...

J'acquiesçai puis déclarai qu'il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Il se faisait tard et c'était à moi de faire à manger ce soir-là – en effet, avec Shimura, nous avions l'habitude d'alterner les jours de corvée. Fuyumi me raccompagna donc à la porte d'entrée et me souhaita une bonne soirée.

* * *

J'étais pressé le lendemain. Je m'habillai en vitesse, une tranche de pain dans la bouche. Shimura sortit la tête de sa chambre et me regarda. Il travaillait beaucoup ces derniers temps, je ne le voyais plus beaucoup.

-Tu essaies de battre le record du monde ?

Je l'ignorai et finis de lacer mes chaussures. Ma tartine laissait des miettes partout.

-Désolé, Shimura. Je suis très, très en retard !

-Tel le lapin blanc, rit-il.

Lui, il semblait en forme.

-Tu manges ici ce midi ?

Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Mon rendez-vous étant à onze heures, j'allais peut-être manger avec les Todoroki. Fuyumi était adorable, elle me proposerait peut-être de rester. Cela dit... c'était impoli de s'incruster et de compter sur l'hospitalité des gens car on n'avait pas le temps de se préparer un bento.

-Je vais voir.

-OK. Tiens-moi au courant.

Je pris mon sac à dos et filai en vitesse. En sortant de mon appartement, il fallait descendre un escalier qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, et depuis là, on avait vue sur la ville. Je devais rejoindre le métro au plus vite et prier pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème de trafic.

J'avais travaillé toute la soirée sur la biographie et mon téléphone s'était déchargé durant la nuit, mon réveil n'avait donc pas pu sonner à l'heure prévue. Mon patron allait me tuer en voyant que je n'étais pas venu travailler ce matin. Heureusement que j'avais pu bien avancer cette nuit sur la biographie : j'avais presque fini le troisième chapitre. L'inspiration était venue. Enfin.

Une fois dans le quartier où habitait Shoto, je me mis à courir. J'atteignis le portail de sa demeure avec un point de côté et les jambes tremblantes.

Pour une fois, ce fut Shoto qui m'ouvrit la porte de la maison et non sa sœur.

-Bonjour, Midoriya. Vous êtes en retard.

-Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé. Je... j'ai travaillé toute la soirée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. La journée est calme. Entrez.

Il me guida dans les couloirs de l'immense maison.

-Vous avez déjà tout visité ?

-Non, pas encore.

Il hocha la tête. Au lieu de me mener au salon des plantes vertes ou à celui avec la télévision, il me guida vers le jardin. Celui-ci était très grand. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres, ainsi que du sable sur le sol avec des grandes pierres noires. Un peu plus loin, il y avait aussi une marre avec des carpes, un petit pont et quelques canards. L'eau était claire, on voyait les pierres rondes au fond. Cet endroit était agréable.

Au fond du jardin se trouvait une petit pagode avec une table et deux chaises. Un plateau de shogi était ouvert sur la table visiblement oublié là en cours de partie. Shoto m'expliqua que c'était sûrement sa grand-mère qui avait joué contre Natsuo.

Il déplaça le plateau et le posa sur le sol, conservant l'emplacement des pièces. Puis, il me fit signe de m'asseoir.

-Pas de nourriture aujourd'hui ? Dis-je pour plaisanter.

La veille, Shoto était de mauvaise humeur, il aurait sans doute mal pris ce genre de remarque. Mais aujourd'hui, il en rit. Il semblait aller mieux.

-Non, je vous l'ai dit : la journée s'annonce calme.

Il s'assit en face de moi. Il y avait un léger vent. C'était agréable et cela permettait de supporter la forte chaleur. Nous étions en septembre, pourtant il faisait horriblement chaud depuis quelques jours.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-De l'eau me suffira. Mais, euh... froide de préférence.

-Vous n'aimez pas la chaleur ?

-Non.

Shoto sourit et se leva. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau et deux verres d'eau. Il créa ensuite quatre glaçons qu'il fit tomber dans les verres. Il avait décidément des alters très pratiques, peu importait la saison.

-Où est Fuyumi ?

-Elle est allée voir mon père, dit-il avec indifférence.

-Pourquoi ne vit-il pas avec vous ?

-Je ne le veux pas. Après son accident, il s'est retrouvé incapable de marcher. Il est mal en point. Il vit dans un établissement adapté pour le moment. Peut-être qu'un jour il reviendra ici... mais entre lui et ma mère, je préférerais la revoir elle fouler ce tatami. Bon, où en étions-nous la dernière fois ?

Je sortis mon calepin et le dictaphone.

-Nous parlions de votre brûlure. Et de l'école. Enfin, du fait que l'école vous avait sauvé.

-Oui... en quelque sorte.

Je lui glissai un petit regard qui voulait dire : _développez s'il vous plaît_. Même si je savais qu'il allait le faire.

-L'école primaire, c'est un lieu cruel. Quand on a le moindre défaut, les autres se jettent dessus comme des hyènes. En l'occurrence, ma brûlure les intriguait. Et j'avais beau être le fils d'Endeavor, ils ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer de moi. J'étais leur bouc-émissaire. Ma solitude s'est renforcée. Ça a été comme ça jusqu'au collège. Et en plus, j'avais mauvais caractère. Les profs me mangeaient dans la main parce que j'étais le fils d'un héros et que j'avais de très bonnes notes. Ils me pardonnaient quand je me battais avec d'autres élèves.

-Vous vous battiez ?

Il sourit.

-Oui. Il ne fallait pas me chercher, à une époque. Je ne maîtrisais pas bien mes flammes, alors à la moindre contrariété, je brûlais tout ce qui m'entourait. C'est à ce moment-là que mon père m'a concocté un nouvel entraînement pour m'aider à contrôler mes flammes.

Il prit une gorgée de son verre.

-Je n'avais aucun ami. J'étais crains. Même une fois que j'ai eu le contrôle.

-Et au lycée ?

-Ça allait un peu mieux. J'étais respecté. Mais parler d'amitié...

-Est-ce que...

-Oui ?

Je baissai les yeux.

-Est-ce que c'est pour pallier cette solitude que vous avez cherché à avoir un coéquipier au début de votre carrière ?

Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Shoto. Son visage resta parfaitement impassible. Mais ses yeux... Il étaient grands ouverts et j'y lus toute sa surprise et, surtout, une forme de haine.

Immédiatement, je regrettai ma question.

Mais pourquoi cela le gênait-il tant que cela de m'en parler ? Tout le monde savait qu'il avait eu un coéquipier. Tout le monde savait aussi que ce coéquipier était mort. Mais personne n'avait jamais eu les détails de l'affaire. Tout comme pour l'accident d'Endeavor.

-Euh... Todoroki-kun ?

Il semblait dans un autre monde.

Sans un mot, il se leva et s'en alla.

-Attendez !

-Non ! J'en ai assez !

-Mais...

-J'en ai marre de déballer ma vie. Alors, partez, Midoriya.

Je restai interdit sous la pagode, regardant le dos de Shoto tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Il semblait énervé, mais aussi... si triste. Il était évident que cette mort le faisait souffrir. Il avait fait équipe pendant deux ans avec quelqu'un, ce n'était pas rien.

Je rangeai mes affaires, triste de devoir partir. Je détestais voir les gens souffrir. Et il était évident que Shoto souffrait. Il cachait des choses, certaines blessures qui n'avaient pas cicatrisé. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir l'aider. Mais non. Loin de là. Il se repliait sur lui-même comme une huître, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Je ne connaissais pas bien la maison, retrouver la porte d'entrée fut donc une épreuve. Mais j'en profitai pour l'explorer et, finalement, faire un plan de l'endroit. Je cherchai un moment le bureau de Shoto pour lui demander comment il allait, puis finis par renoncer.

Penaud, je quittai alors la grande maison des Todoroki. Qu'allais-je faire demain ? Normalement, Shoto et moi devions nous revoir. Mais après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui…

Je soupirai lourdement dans la rue et regardai régulièrement derrière moi. J'avais l'espoir de voir Shoto arriver derrière moi et me demander de revenir. Je savais cela impossible. Il allait mal et c'était de ma faute. Je m'en voulais, je désirai rattraper mon erreur. Et si c'était moi qui retournait dans cette maison et allait m'excuser ?

J'étais abattu. Devais-je appeler Fuyumi pour lui expliquer et compter sur elle pour prendre soin de son frère ? Cette discussion me faisait réaliser avec peine que même après ces moments passés avec lui, j'étais encore loin de connaître Todoroki Shoto.

* * *

 **Mince alors, je vous rajoute encore un mystère en plus ! Mais qui était le coéquipier de Shoto au début de sa carrière ? Je vous laisse à vos théories !**

 **PS : j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire sur le fandom de MHA : Sensibles. N'hésitez pas à aller lire ! ce sera une courte fic.**

 **reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 7 de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais que je le poste un peu tard, j'aurai du le poster la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu un empêchement (le biathlon a aussi occupé ma journée et happé mon esprit...).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

Il y avait cette photo. Elle semblait vouloir le torturer.

Shoto ne prenait jamais beaucoup de photos. Son coéquipier, par contre, adorait cela. La photo qu'il conservait dans le tiroir de son bureau datait de sa troisième année de lycée. Son coéquipier (qui ne l'était pas encore à cette époque) avait son fameux sourire débile sur le visage. Il était bien plus grand que lui et avait un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Shoto ne regardait pas l'appareil photo, il regardait devant lui, donnant l'impression qu'il était indifférent.

Ce qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir en regardant cette photo, c'était que juste après que cette dernière eut été prise, Shoto avait tiré sur la chemise de son ami et avait rapproché sa tête de la sienne. Puis il l'avait embrassé.

Son ami l'avait ensuite soulevé du sol et appuyé contre le mur le plus proche. Ils avaient continué à s'embrasser, de plus en plus passionnément. Cette nuit-là, ils avaient trouvé un endroit parfait et fait l'amour pendant des heures, jusqu'à être couverts de transpiration, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et de force.

Shoto se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait si mal ! Sa poitrine était serrée, et il respirait difficilement à cause de ses pleurs.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il était mort... pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en remettre ? Pourquoi ce visage le hantait-il ? Au fond, il le savait. Il ne l'avait pas vengé. Tout simplement. Il avait même fait bien pire. Mais ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à le raconter.

* * *

Shimura frappait à ma porte depuis cinq minutes. J'étais fatigué, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, ni même de manger. Je travaillais sans relâche depuis que j'avais quitté la maison des Todoroki la veille. En une nuit, j'avais tout rédigé. Du moins, tout ce que le héros m'avait raconté. J'avais réécouté les enregistrements, tentant de sentir ses émotions dans sa voix pour améliorer mes descriptions.

J'étais censé avoir rendez-vous deux heures plus tard chez Shoto. Du moins, c'était ce que nous avions convenu avant-hier aujourd'hui, rien n'était plus sûr.

Je finis par ouvrir la porte à Shimura. Il me regarda avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es plus le même depuis que t'as rencontré Todoroki Shoto.

-Je sais.

Je n'arrivai pas à savoir si c'était une critique de sa part ou bien une simple remarque.

-Il ne veut plus me voir.

-Et ça te rend triste ?

-Triste ? Je ne suis pas triste.

Il haussa un sourcil. Ah, il savait que je mentais. Évidemment que j'étais triste ! Parce que c'était de ma faute. Je lui avais rappelé la mort de son coéquipier. Je savais en plus par les journaux que cela avait été un coup dur pour le héros et qu'il avait mis un certain temps à reprendre son activité après cet événement.

-Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu commences à bien l'aimer.

-Non. Il a mauvais caractère, il fait que ce qu'il veut quand il veut, il est...

 _Attentionné (quand il veut), gentil (quand il veut), beau (tout le temps)_. Je baissai les yeux.

-Oui, je l'aime bien. Tu as raison.

Shimura sourit. D'un sourire presque flippant.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai abordé un sujet délicat alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à en parler.

-Et donc ?

-Il me fait la tête.

-Comme un gamin ?

Cela me fit sourire. Oui, il boudait comme un enfant. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Il avait des raisons de le faire.

-Presque.

-Et donc ? Tu renonces à faire sa biographie parce qu'il se braque ? Ta carrière est en jeu, je te rappelle.

Je soupirai. Oui, j'étais au courant. Mais peut-être devrais-je attendre un peu avant de retourner voir Shoto, le temps qu'il trouve quoi faire. Shimura retourna travailler au bout de quelques minutes. Je finis par décider d'aller voir Shoto quand même, estimant qu'il serait mieux de ne pas laisser la blessure trop s'ouvrir – et je tenais à m'excuser.

Je préparai mon sac, mis mes chaussures et filai.

J'arrivai à la maison des Todoroki avec une boule au ventre similaire à celle que j'avais la première fois. Et comme la première fois, ce fut Fuyumi qui ouvrit la porte.

-Oh, bonjour Midoriya. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Et vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle me fit entrer.

-Hum... Est-ce que Todoroki-kun est là ?

-Oui. Il est dans la salle d'entraînement.

La salle d'entraînement... là où tout avait commencé pour lui.

-Il est de bonne humeur ?

Cette question m'avait échappé. Fuyumi me sourit et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'ai vu pire. Tu sais où est la salle ?

-Je vais trouver, merci.

Elle acquiesça et partit vaquer à ses occupations. Je parcourus les couloirs un moment et finis par voir une double porte coulissante. Il y avait une inscription au-dessus : salle d'entraînement. Le bruit des appareils de musculation ne trompait pas. J'ouvris la porte et fis deux petits pas timides sur le tatami.

Shoto avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles et ne m'avait pas entendu entrer. Il était dos à moi et travaillait ses bras, assis sur une machine. Il tenait des poignées et les ramenait devant lui. Je voyais ses omoplates bouger, ses muscles rouler et la transpiration couler le long de ses tempes. Même de dos, il était beau et impressionnant.

Je m'assis sur le banc des haltères et attendis qu'il me remarque. Cela ne tarda pas trop car je fis tomber un poids par inadvertance. Il sursauta, se tourna vers moi, son alter de feu activé.

-Midoriya ?

Il souffla, éteignit ses flammes puis retira ses écouteurs.

-B-bonjour, Todoroki-kun.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Bon, au moins, c'était clair. Il ne remit pas ses écouteurs, mais reprit sa musculation.

-Pour être honnête... je m'inquiétais pour vous. Hier... nous n'aviez pas l'air très bien. Je voulais aussi m'excuser d'avoir posé cette question. Nous n'en étions pas encore là et je me doutais que c'était un sujet douloureux.

-C'est rien. Vous faisiez votre boulot. Il est mort en faisant le sien.

Je baissai les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de partir tout de suite. Mais il ne voulait pas parler et je n'avais pas l'intention de le forcer. Quelques minutes passèrent alors dans un silence gênant. Puis, soudain, Shoto arrêta sa musculation et se tourna vers moi.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air décidé à partir...

C'était simplement une constatation.

-Entraînez-vous avec moi. Pour passer le temps.

-Hein ?

Quelle réponse originale. Shoto sourit. Il se rendit vers le placard qui se trouvait dans la pièce. À l'intérieur, il y avait des bandages, des bouteilles d'eau, des biscuits mais aussi des vêtements de sport. Il en sortit pour moi.

-Ce sont les miens, ils devraient vous aller.

Enfiler les vêtements du numéro un... Shoto retourna sur sa machine de musculation et me tourna le dos, le temps que je me change.

-Je peux utiliser...

-Ce que vous voulez.

Il me détailla. Je sentis son regard bicolore me parcourir.

-Vous êtes musclé. Vous vous entraînez ?

-Non. Jamais.

-Ah bon ?

Je regardai mes bras et mon ventre. Oui, j'étais musclé.

-Je m'entraînais peut-être avant mon accident. Désormais, il m'arrive seulement de faire des footings.

Il acquiesça.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à nous entraîner. Je testai presque toutes les machines de la salle. À la fin, j'étais épuisé. Mais j'avais la patate. Je souriais. Shoto aussi semblait en forme. Un peu plus qu'hier, en tout cas.

Nous mangeâmes des biscuits, et Shoto me demanda un peu comment ça se passait au journal, comment était l'ambiance, comment je me sentais dans mon travail. Nous parlâmes de moi et non de lui, finalement. Ça devait lui faire du bien de cesser de déballer sa vie un moment. Peut-être se sentait-il en présence d'un ami et non d'un journaliste.

-Vous voulez rester dîner ?

-Non, merci. Mon colocataire va me disputer si je rentre trop tard.

Il sourit.

-C'est une dictature.

Cela me fit rire.

-Oui, on peut dire ça... Il s'inquiète pour moi depuis mon accident.

Shimura avait pris soin de moi après m'avoir reconnu dans la rue, après m'avoir donné mon identité, après m'avoir appris le décès de ma mère. Sans lui... j'ignore ce que je serais devenu. Je sais seulement que ce ne serait pas pareil.

* * *

 **Voilà, ils se sont réconciliés ^^ Le prochain chapitre sera long et marquera le début de la deuxième partie de l'histoire, moins portée sur la biographie, ce que vous pouviez commencer à trouver lassant.**

 **review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est assez long par rapport à d'habitude mais je pense qu'il va beaucoup vous plaire car les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer !**

 **Encore un grand merci à Moira-chan pour la correction de cette histoire ^^**

 **Eien Dark : Salut ! Oui, en effet, on apprend l'espagnol en France. Mais moi, j'ai appris l'Italien, désolé ^^ Je trouve justement que tu as un bon français. Depuis combien de temps tu apprends le français ? Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire :) Sa maîtresse ? Tu veux parler d'un amant de Shoto ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt en parler ^^ ¡ Gracias todavía por este comentario !  
**

 **Daliko : Si, tu as déjà commenté XD Rooh ! Merci beaucoup ! Ces compliments me font très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08**

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour sans Todoroki Shoto. Nous ne devions pas nous voir. Finalement, c'était rare, maintenant. J'avais pris l'habitude qu'on se voie presque tous les jours. La dernière fois, en plus, nous n'avions pas parlé de Shoto, si bien que je n'avais plus rien à raconter dans la biographie. J'avais fini mon travail pour le moment et il m'était impossible de prendre de l'avance. Peut-être que si j'appelais Shoto, il serait d'accord d'avoir un entretien téléphonique avec moi…

Je soupirai et regardai mon portable. Avais-je le droit de lui envoyer un message ? Était-ce bien comme cela que l'on traitait ses amis ? Mais avais-je le droit de le considérer comme un ami ? Je ne me souvenais plus de mes amis au lycée, mais je devais bien en avoir eu un ou deux. Depuis mon accident, malheureusement, je n'avais plus que Shimura. Ce n'était pas qu'il était de mauvaise compagnie, mais... J'aurais aimé avoir d'autres personnes dans ma vie.

Quant à mes collègues de travail, je ne voulais pas les considérer comme des amis car je savais parfaitement que ce ne serait pas réciproque. J'ignorais pourquoi je n'avais pas réussi à créer un lien avec eux. Cela faisait pourtant quatre ans que je travaillais ici. J'aurais pu. J'avais eu le temps.

Je décidai de sortir mon calepin. Je pris une nouvelle feuille vierge et dessinai un plan de la maison des Todoroki, ou du moins, complétai celui que j'avais déjà en tête. Il était presque entier maintenant. Il ne me manquait plus que certaines parties du premier étage. Je ne savais toujours pas où était la chambre de Shoto. L'idée de la voir... cela me faisait rougir. Je connaissais ses secrets, et pourtant, voir sa chambre m'aurait gêné. Imaginer l'endroit où il dormait, pénétrer dans son monde… Non, c'était trop. Mais un jour, il faudrait bien que je la voie. Cela me permettrait de mieux visualiser certaines scènes de sa vie. Depuis que j'avais vu la cuisine, par exemple, je visualisais mieux l'incident avec sa mère.

Au bout de deux heures à tourner en rond sur ma chaise de bureau, je décidai d'aller voir mon patron et lui demandai si je pouvais sortir faire une enquête dans la rue. Je voulais recueillir l'avis des passants sur le héros numéro un.

Il hésita, puis me donna l'autorisation. Je filai alors vers mon bureau et remballai mes affaires. Enfin quelque chose à faire ! Même si cela n'était pas primordial, c'était mieux que de ne rien faire.

J'interrogeai des adultes, des enfants, des adolescents. Je tombai sur des gens détestant, l'adulant, indifférents. Il y avait de tout et ils avaient chacun une image très différente de lui. Certains voyaient en lui son père. D'autres le trouvaient très différent, plus proche de All Might. Je leur demandai donc si lire une biographie de Shoto Todoroki les intéresserait. Beaucoup étaient favorables à cette idée. Et c'était étonnamment plus souvent les non fans de Shoto qui voulaient la lire.

J'étais en train d'interroger un ancien élève de UA, qui était en seconde année quand Shoto était en première.

-Ouais, j'adorerais lire une biographie. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas eu une vie banale. Et puis, sa brûlure... Je suis curieux ! Il n'en parle jamais après tout. Après, on ne peut nier que cette part de mystère fait le personnage.

J'acquiesçai. Un homme passa à côté de nous. Depuis quelque temps, j'avais remarqué que la foule marchait presque dans le même sens. L'homme entendit qu'on parlait de Shoto.

-En parlant du numéro un... me dit-il. Il est en train de se battre contre un vilain, à deux rues d'ici.

J'écarquillai les yeux et filai vers le lieux que m'indiquait l'homme. Il y avait énormément de monde qui assistait au combat. Le vilain était un voleur récidiviste dont on entendait beaucoup parler en ce moment. Il avait autrefois été arrêté par Endeavor et s'était échappé il y a quelques jours.

La zone était sécurisée. Je me frayai un chemin au milieu de la foule. J'avais envie de le voir se battre de près. Il était seul pendant que d'autres héros évacuaient les lieux. Les spectateurs étaient maintenus à bonne distance. En effet, Shoto était connu pour ses grosses attaques capables de faire beaucoup de dégâts, il fallait donc rester en retrait.

Bientôt, j'arrivai au bord de la barrière. Les spectateurs encourageaient Shoto. Il avait largement l'avantage. L'alter de l'adversaire lui permettait de faire jaillir des lames de son corps, et il s'en servait pour éviter les attaques de Shoto. Il se battait bien, tout de même. Mais face au mur de glace du héros... Il avait peu de chances de le toucher.

Tout à coup, je vis un éclat de lumière venant d'un toit. Je plissai les yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un sur le toit juste en face. Était-ce un héros ? Mon instinct me soufflait que non.

Puis je vis, soudainement, une sorte de boule de lave se former dans la main de l'inconnu. Il leva le bras et visa Shoto. Alors, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment mon corps réagit tout seul. Je passai la barrière et me dirigeai vers le héros qui n'avait rien vu, occupé par le vilain aux lames. Il allait se prendre le boulet de lave dans le dos. L'alter de Shoto lui permettait de ne pas trop bouger, il n'avait qu'à projeter sa glace ou ses flammes. Finalement, cela le rendait vulnérable. Il ne regardait que face à lui, ne se doutant pas que le vilain avait un complice.

Lancée dans l'air refroidi par la glace, la lave ne devint qu'un boulet de pierre chaude, mais largement assez lourd et rapide pour faire du mal à Shoto, voire même lui briser un os ou deux. Je m'élançai vers lui.

-Shoto ! Criai-je.

Ce fut comme une décharge dans mon corps. Je vis comme des milliers de couleurs, tandis que je sentais une force pas si inconnue que cela me parcourir, se regrouper dans mon bras. Je serrai mon poing. J'allais frapper de toutes mes forces cette boule pour la dévier.

J'armai mon poing. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Je n'ai pas à intervenir ! Bien sûr que si. Je suis_...

Une voix venue du passé.

 _Tu peux devenir un héros._

Je frappai la pierre, qui vola en éclats. Mon bras se brisa.

 _One for All._

La douleur me submergea avec autant de puissance que cette force de tout à l'heure. Je m'évanouis presque aussitôt. Mais j'avais sauvé Shoto...

Je l'entendis vaguement murmurer mon prénom. Puis, ce fut le noir.

* * *

Je me réveillai à l'hôpital. J'avais l'impression d'être remonté quatre ans en arrière. Mais cette fois-ci, ma mémoire n'était pas vide. Bien au contraire même. Pendant que j'étais inconscient, une image – un souvenir – m'était revenue : j'étais en tenue de sport de UA, je devais être en première année. Devant moi se tenait un homme maigrelet aux cheveux blonds. Il portait un costume dix fois trop grand pour lui. Et il m'avait dit ces quelques mots : _Tu peux devenir un héros_.

Mais qui était cet homme ? Il ne me semblait pas le connaître. Et puis, était-ce vraiment un souvenir ? Ou bien avais-je inventé tout cela ?

-Midoriya ?

Je regardai à côté de moi et souris aussitôt.

-Todoroki-kun.

Mon bras me faisait mal. Il était plâtré. Shoto, lui, semblait soulagé de me voir lui répondre.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-B-bien. J'ai juste un peu mal.

Il allait bien. J'étais parvenu à le sauver. Cela me rendait encore plus heureux.

-Vous avez arrêté le vilain ?

-Oui. Et son complice aussi.

Shoto se pencha vers moi.

-Je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce complice. Sans votre intervention... j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de surveiller mes arrières...

Je savais qu'il faisait référence à son ancien coéquipier. Quand ils étaient deux à se battre, pas besoin de faire attention à tous les détails, l'autre était là au cas où. Mais Shoto n'avait plus personne désormais.

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je avec un immense sourire.

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

-Je...

Comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé alors que moi-même je ne le savais pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mon corps a réagi tout seul. J'ai... Vous étiez en danger.

Il fronça le nez. Il reconnaissait que je l'avais sauvé mais il n'aimait pas penser qu'il avait été en danger. Tout dépendait de la formulation, avec lui.

-Vous avez détruit ce bloc de pierre. D'un seul coup. Un humain normal ne ferait pas ça. Je sais que vous êtes musclé, mais...

Musclé ? Avais-je rêvé, ou avait-il légèrement rougi en prononçant ce mot ?

-Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas d'alter ?

-Ou...

 _Tu peux devenir un héros._

Tout compte fait, non, je n'étais pas sûr. Quelque chose au fond de moi criait et voulait se libérer. Quelque chose y était bloqué, comme si on l'y avait enfoui. Maintenant, il voulait sortir, il avait ouvert une brèche. J'avais ouvert une brèche et ce pouvoir s'échappait.

-Peut-être que vous ne l'aviez tout simplement jamais remarqué. Ou bien, avec votre accident, vous avez oublié.

-Mais... le docteur a vérifié dans le registre civil dès que mon ami m'a donné mon identité... j'étais certifié sans alter.

Shoto restait dubitatif. Il décida de changer de sujet et se pencha pour prendre une peluche qui était posée à côté de sa chaise.

-Pour vous.

C'était un petit lapin vert foncé avec l'intérieur des oreilles noir et un nœud rouge. Il était tout doux et avait de grands yeux noirs.

-Il est mignon ! Merci.

-C'est un maigre cadeau pour m'avoir sauvé. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Je vous inviterai à dîner quand vous serez sorti de l'hôpital.

Un dîner ? Je rougis furieusement. Un tête-à-tête avec Shoto ? C'était trop !

-La peluche me va bien, vous savez.

-Mais moi, ça ne me suffit pas.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-On en reparlera, si vous voulez.

Il avait l'air déçu de mon refus. Finalement, il regarda sa montre.

-Il est tard, je vais devoir y aller. Bon rétablissement, Midoriya. Appelez-moi quand vous serez sorti de l'hôpital.

-D'accord. Au revoir...

Et là, je me souvins que je l'avais appelé Shoto quelques heures auparavant. Devais-je l'appeler ainsi ? Tout à l'heure, c'était l'adrénaline qui avait parlé.

-Todoroki-kun.

Je préférais ne pas prendre de risque.

Dans la soirée, Shimura vint me voir. Il avait apporté du chocolat (mon péché mignon) et des vêtements propres.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai flippé quand l'hôpital m'a appelé ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était encore arrivé un truc super grave, comme l'autre fois.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Il paraît que t'as sauvé Todoroki Shoto.

-Il paraît.

-Comment t'as fait, sérieux ? Comment t'as pu casser ce rocher ?

Je baissai les yeux.

-J'en sais rien. C'est venu... comme ça.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu te rends compte que c'était hyper risqué ? Et puis, c'est pas ton job ! Toi, t'es journaliste. C'est aux héros d'intervenir. Pas à toi. Il faut que tu restes à ta place.

Il avait l'air en colère contre moi.

-Mais je peux devenir un héros.

C'était sorti tout seul. Je n'avais pas pu l'en empêcher.

-Toi, un héros ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'as pas d'alter.

-On m'a dit que je pouvais en devenir un.

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais tenu tête à Shimura. Mais là... je ne savais pas pourquoi, je me sentais différent.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

-Je ne sais plus.

Sans un mot, Shimura quitta la pièce, me laissant seul avec le lapin que m'avait offert Shoto. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Shimura me surprotégeait depuis l'accident (ce qui, pour moi qui avais perdu la mémoire, revenait à depuis toujours, finalement). Peut-être avait-il eu peur et, du coup, ne voulait-il pas que je devienne un héros. Mais... je ne savais pas. À l'instant, même si cela n'avait pas de sens, je l'avais trouvé méchant.

Moi, devenir un héros ? Eh bien, pourquoi pas.

Je regardai mon bras blessé. Cette douleur ne m'était pas inconnue. Je le savais, au fond de moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais ce genre de blessure.

Qui étais-je avant mon accident ?

C'était la première fois que j'osais me poser cette question. Shimura me disait toujours que je devais seulement me tourner vers l'avenir et ne pas penser au passé. Mais maintenant, j'avais envie de savoir. Le passé de Shoto avait construit l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais moi... si je n'avais pas de passé... comment pouvais-je comprendre qui j'étais ?

Les réponses à ces questions me faisaient peur.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous l'aviez vu venir l'alter de Midoriya ?**

 **Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut ! Enfin le chapitre 9.**

 **Merci à Moira-chan de l'avoir corrigé ! Toujours un super boulot.**

 **La Pomme Verte : La fin de ce chapitre risque de ne pas te plaire alors ^^ Alors, petite précision : Midoriya était effectivement en filière générale et donc n'a jamais été héro. L'ancien coéquipier de Shoto, ce n'était pas Midoriya, mais j'y reviendrai. Et oui, il faut un alter puissant ! Shoto n'a rien oublié de son ancien coéquipier. Katsuki n'a pas encore son rôle, mais ça viendra. Pour le moment, c'est juste le héro numéro 2. T'inquiète, tu aura tes explications et je vais essayer de pas trop faire traîner ça XD Merci pour ton review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09**

J'étais sorti de l'hôpital au bout de deux jours à peine. Durant ma convalescence, la police était venue me voir. J'étais intervenu sans autorisation, après tout. Mais comme j'étais déclaré sans alter, je n'avais techniquement pas enfreint la règle stipulant que seuls ceux qui possédaient un permis pouvaient utiliser leur alter : je n'avais donc pas été arrêté.

Dès ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'avais appelé Shoto pour qu'on puisse se voir. Il m'avait invité chez lui le dans l'après-midi.

Le matin même, j'avais un rendez-vous avec mon patron, qui voulait savoir comment j'allais.

-« Un journaliste sans alter sauve la vie de Shoto ». Avoue que c'est un scoop. Ce qui est encore plus un scoop, c'est que c'est même pas toi qui as écrit cet article ! Ça aurait été encore plus percutant : Moi, sans alter, j'ai sauvé la vie de Shoto.

Je regardai le vide. C'était vrai, j'aurais pu l'écrire, cet article. Et il ne serait sûrement pas passé inaperçu comme le précédent.

J'avais lu le journal, celui de ma maison d'édition, avant de venir. Shoto n'avait fait que me remercier sincèrement pour l'avoir sauvé. Il ne me l'avait pas reproché. Pourtant, cet incident lui faisait une très mauvaise pub et ternissait son image. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas capable de protéger ses arrières. Il avait des failles. Des failles si évidentes, même, qu'un sans alter avait dû intervenir. Voilà ce que les gens pensaient.

Et Shoto m'avait seulement remercié.

Aucun reproche.

Pourquoi ?

Quand je le regardai à nouveau, mon patron me dévisageait.

-Mais au moins, ça sera plus percutant quand on va sortir la biographie. Si elle est écrite de la main de celui qui a sauvé Shoto, ça devrait se vendre plus facilement.

 _Oui. Peut-être._

-Tu m'écoutes ?

 _Non. Je suis pensif._

Je hochai la tête.

-Bien sûr, monsieur.

Il me jeta un regard peu convaincu.

-Où en es-tu de la biographie ?

-Depuis la dernière fois, je n'ai que peu avancé. Todoroki-kun est parfois assez peu coopératif.

-Voyez-vous ça... et pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi pas ? Il avait bien le droit d'avoir son caractère.

-Nous avons abordé un sujet fâcheux.

-Lequel ?

-Son ancien coéquipier.

-Oh...

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Je ne vais pas changer le délai pour autant. Il faut que cette biographie soit publiée le plus tôt possible. Sinon les gens vont oublier cet incident.

-Mais j'ai perdu trois jours.

-C'est ton problème.

Un coup je lui faisais une pub d'enfer, l'autre j'étais fautif. Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec le patron. Je soupirai.

-Très bien.

* * *

Shoto n'était pas dans sa tenue de héros, pour une fois. Il était habillé de façon très décontractée. Il portait un pantalon beige et une chemise bleue. Ce fut lui et non Fuyumi qui m'ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour Midoriya, me dit-il en souriant. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci.

-Votre bras ?

-Il va bien aussi. Le médecin m'a dit que cela guérira vite.

Il sembla soulagé de l'apprendre. Il m'invita à entrer et me guida vers le salon des plantes vertes. Il y en avait une nouvelle depuis ma dernière visite : une petite plante aux longues branches pendantes et aux feuilles violacées en forme de cœur.

Shoto s'absenta quelques instants pour aller chercher un plateau avec une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ma tête.

-Vous buvez de l'alcool j'espère ?

-Rarement, mais... je veux bien goûter ce vin.

Il me servit un verre. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être reçu comme un invité et non plus comme un journaliste. Même si cela m'intimidait, j'étais heureux de ce changement.

-Où est votre sœur ?

-Elle a un rencard en ville.

Je souris.

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris : vous vivez ici avec elle. Et vos deux frères ?

-Ils ont chacun un studio en ville. Ils vivent leur vie, maintenant. Fuyumi est un peu la seule à rester accrochée à cette maison.

Enfin, il y avait lui, aussi.

-Fuyumi est enseignante dans l'école voisine. Ça l'arrange de vivre ici.

-Pourquoi vous, vous avez décidé de rester dans cette maison ?

-Il fallait bien qu'un des enfants continue à l'entretenir. Ma grand-mère ne peut plus le faire.

Je sentis que c'était une excuse bidon. Après tout, Fuyumi vivait ici, elle aussi, et son travail était bien moins prenant que celui de Shoto, elle aurait pu s'en occuper. Alors pourquoi était-il resté ? Peut-être Shoto ne voulait-il pas vivre seul, peut-être avait-il peur ? Ou bien espérait-il le retour de sa mère dans cette maison ? Ou peut-être encore qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il restait vraiment ici pour aider sa grand-mère même si j'avais de la peine à y croire.

En parlant d'elle... elle semblait vivre ici mais je ne l'avais encore jamais croisée. Je posai la question à Shoto. Il me répondit qu'elle vivait dans une autre aile du bâtiment, qui lui était presque entièrement consacrée. Elle n'en sortait presque pas.

-Que font vos frères dans la vie ?

-C'est le journaliste ou l'ami qui pose cette question ? Me demanda-t-il, taquin.

Je rougis. Ami ? Il me voyait comme un ami ? J'étais flatté.

-L'ami, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Je cachai ma gêne en buvant une gorgée du vin. Il était délicieux, rond et parfumé avec des touches boisées. Un délice. Je lus sur l'étiquette que c'était un vin français.

-Ils sont dans la finance. Bien qu'ils soient enfants d'un héros, ils n'ont pas eu le droit de s'inscrire en filière héroïque, tout comme ma sœur. Mon père ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'on me fasse de l'ombre.

Je souris. J'avais du mal à imaginer comment on pouvait faire de l'ombre à Todoroki Shoto. Il était tellement... tellement lui. On ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, et son lien de parenté avec le héros numéro un de l'époque le rendait encore plus célèbre. Et son côté mystérieux ne faisait qu'accentuer l'intérêt qu'il suscitait.

La conversation dériva sur bien d'autres sujets. Nous finîmes la bouteille de vin. Shoto s'absenta ensuite de nouveau et revint avec un plateau avec deux assiettes. Il avait cuisiné avant mon arrivée.

-Je vous avais dit que je vous inviterais à dîner. Ma sœur est absente, c'est le moment parfait !

Je ne savais pas comment il avait pu apprendre à cuisiner avec tout le travail qu'il avait. Mais c'était vraiment délicieux. La viande était parfaitement cuite, les légumes fondants. Son plat avait un véritable équilibre des saveurs et je passai bien cinq minutes à faire l'éloge de sa cuisine.

Shoto, lui, ne cessait de sourire. Il avait ouvert une bouteille de champagne. Je me demandai s'il n'aurait pas été mieux de boire le vin pendant le repas et le champagne avant. Mais Shoto balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main. C'était lui qui décidait.

À la fin du repas, j'avais un peu trop bu et bien mangé. J'étais presque ivre quand il servit le dessert. Mais Shoto était dans le même état que moi : il avait failli faire tomber le plateau avec les charlottes au chocolat qu'il avait passé la matinée à faire. Encore une fois, c'était délicieux.

Nous bûmes, rîmes, et discutâmes beaucoup ce soir-là. Au bout d'un moment, Shoto voulut me faire goûter un cocktail spécial de son frère Natsu. Je voulus refuser parce que je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir (et je devais encore rentrer chez moi après), mais Shoto insista. Le cocktail était à base de vodka et de jus de fruit avec, selon mon hôte, une « touche spéciale Natsu ».

Ce fut le verre de trop. Après, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

* * *

 **Ah, mais que va-t-il se passer, hein ?**

 **Review ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut ! Ce chapitre a mit un peu de temps à paraître car j'ai dû le reprendre sur conseil de ma bêta, Moira-chan. Je pense qu'il est mieux ainsi ^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Caliste : Et bien j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite ^^**

 **La Pomme Verte : Tu aura pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Et bien, non, le réveil ne va pas vraiment ce passer comme ça, je te laisse lire ^^ T'inquiète, ce chapitre est un peu long. Merci pour ce review.**

 **Eien Dark : Une gueule de bois... bah vu comme ils ont bu... XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Je me réveillai alors que le soleil entrait doucement dans la pièce et illuminait mon corps encore recouvert d'un drap. Je me redressai dans le lit et baillai tout en étirant mes bras. Je réalisai alors que j'étais nu. Pire que ça : j'étais nu, dans un lit et dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas.

Le sol était couvert d'un tatami, il y avait un large bureau en bois, des plantes dans un coin, une immense armoire et des vêtements sur le sol. Parmi ceux-ci, je reconnus mon pantalon et mon boxer, mais aussi... la chemise de Shoto.

Mon cœur se mit alors à battre à une vitesse folle. Je regardai à côté de moi et me retins de crier : Shoto dormait dans le même lit. Et il était nu lui aussi. La couverture dévoilait complètement son dos et s'arrêtait à la naissance de ses fesses.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et tentai de réfléchir. Qu'avais-je fait la veille ? Je me souvenais être venu chez Shoto, puis on avait dîné ensemble. L'image d'une bouteille d'alcool me revint. Avions-nous bu ? Serait-ce la raison de mon amnésie ?

Mais pourquoi avions-nous dormi dans le même lit ? Nus ? Quelque part, je le savais. Je m'en doutais. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. C'était au-dessus de mes forces pour le moment. Pourtant, je me levai du lit et allai devant le miroir de la chambre. Je me regardai de la tête aux pieds et pus constater que j'avais des suçons dans le cou ainsi que des traces rougeâtres sur les cuisses et les hanches.

Nous l'avions fait.

Soudain pris d'une violente angoisse, je décidai de quitter les lieux sur-le-champ. J'enfilai mes habits, fis un rapide tour de la chambre pour voir si je n'avais pas oublié quelque chose – ce qui n'était pas le cas. Je n'étais jamais venu dans cette partie de la maison. Je parvins cependant à retrouver, après quelques couloirs et un escalier, la salle d'entraînement. À partir de là, je savais m'orienter.

Je repris le chemin de la pièce dans laquelle nous étions la veille. Il y avait le cadavre de deux bouteilles sur le sol, deux verres encore sortis sur la table, et une bouteille du cocktail de Natsuo. C'était lui qui m'avait achevé.

J'eus la chance de ne croiser personne avant de quitter les lieux. Une fois dans la rue, dans le froid, je me mis à courir pour rentrer chez moi au plus vite.

Shimura était là à mon retour. Il me regarda avec des yeux emplis de questions auxquelles je préférai ne pas répondre. Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bains et fis couler de l'eau chaude. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis Shimura me crier qu'il partait à son travail. Enfin tranquille. J'allais pouvoir réfléchir désormais.

Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit… Ce trou noir me rappelait mon amnésie. Je la sentais, dans le creux de mon ventre, cette souffrance que j'avais ressentie à mon réveil à l'hôpital, l'impression de ne plus être maître de ma propre mémoire. J'en avais marre de ne plus me souvenir, d'encore faire face à ce vide. J'étais terrifié. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de jambe en morceaux, pas de mère décédée. Seules quelques heures s'étaient écoulées. Cela suffisait tout de même à faire sortir de sa cachette un traumatisme que j'avais réussi à enfouir. Cette peur quand je m'étais réveillé dans ce lit d'hôpital, quand cette infirmière aux yeux exorbités s'était penchée sur moi.

 _Vous... vous êtes réveillé ?_

Je n'avais pas pu répondre, bien évidemment. Je n'étais plus capable de parler après tout ce temps. Le médecin était arrivé, m'avait examiné. J'avais mal. J'étais terrifié. J'étais vide. Avaient suivi d'interminables semaines de rééducation : des exercices visant à retrouver l'usage de mon corps, de mes bras, petit à petit retrouver la verticalité, réapprendre à m'asseoir, à parler. De longs mois à me demander pourquoi je faisais ça. Puis, la rencontre avec Shimura, qui avait mis un nom sur ce corps et un petit passé sur cette âme. Et j'avais trouvé une raison d'avancer.

Actuellement, mon inquiétude concernait toutefois avant tout les souvenirs de Shoto. Si moi je ne me souvenais de rien, peut-être que lui avait beaucoup moins bu et savait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Dans ce cas-là, ce serait une catastrophe. Mais le pire, ce serait en fait qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Après tout, à son réveil, il n'y aurait personne avec lui. Peut-être se demanderait-il seulement pourquoi il était nu. Comment le regarder dans les yeux lors de la prochaine entrevue ? Je pourrais peut-être l'annuler, le temps de faire le tri dans mes émotions... Cela dit, Shoto pourrait trouver cela suspect et se douter que quelque chose s'était passé, non ? Oh, punaise, mais dans quel bazar m'étais-je fourré ?

La prochaine séance avec Shoto était censée avoir lieu cet après-midi. Je pourrais annuler. Je devais annuler.

Toujours dans mon bain, je tendis la main pour attraper mon téléphone et composai le numéro de la maison Todoroki. Heureusement, ce fut Fuyumi qui répondit et non son frère. Sa voix, toujours joyeuse, me réchauffa le cœur.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Midoriya-kun ?

-Pourrais-tu dire à Todoroki-kun que je ne pourrai pas venir cet après-midi à notre entretien ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-D'accord, pas de problème. Pour le moment il dort encore, mais je lui dirai à son réveil. Est-ce tout ce que tu avais à dire ?

Oh, il y avait un millier de choses que je rêvais de dire.

-Non, c'est bon, merci.

Elle raccrocha et je pus soupirer et reposer mon téléphone. Et maintenant ? C'était bien beau de ne pas voir Shoto pour la journée, mais je ne me débarrassais pas du problème. Que faire maintenant ? Je ne faisais que retarder l'échéance.

Je sortis du bain et m'habillai dans ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour de ma vie (ou alors, c'était avant mon accident). Et là... je l'avais fait avec un homme sans m'en souvenir. C'était une sensation affreuse. Était-ce la première fois de Shoto ? D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas qu'il était homosexuel. Mais peut-être ne l'était-il pas ? Peut-être était-ce moi qui l'étais et qui l'avais poussé dans mes bras ? J'étais rouge de honte.

Je mangeai seul, à midi, dans l'appartement. Mes nouilles n'avaient pas bon goût parce que je les avais fait trop cuire. Je regardais tout avec des yeux différents.

Alors que je m'interrogeais sur ce que j'allais faire maintenant, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Je sursautai et allai ouvrir sans même regarder par le judas qui se trouvait derrière.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en reconnaissant les yeux vairons de Shoto Todoroki !

-T-Todoroki-kun.

Ma voix se bloqua, tout comme ma respiration. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et comment avait-il eu mon adresse ?

-Bonjour, Midoriya.

-C-comment...

-J'ai appelé ton agence. On ne refuse rien au héros numéro un. Surtout quand il demande des nouvelles du journaliste censé l'interviewer quasiment tous les jours. Fuyumi m'a dit que tu te sentais mal, et comme on a pas mal bu hier soir, je me sentais responsable.

Il sortit de derrière son dos un sac de pharmacie contenant des anti-vomitifs et d'autres médicaments contre les maux de tête.

-C'est... euh, c'est gentil.

-Je peux entrer ?

-C'est-à-dire que... euh... c'est un peu le bazar.

-Cela ne me dérange pas.

Bon, je n'avais donc aucun moyen de le garder à l'écart. Je me décalai pour le laisser pénétrer mon chez-moi. Sans doute pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une journée. Une frisson dévala ma colonne vertébrale.

Shoto posa un œil curieux sur l'appartement : il regardait tout, arpentait l'espace comme un agent immobilier. Il décortiquait mon univers après que j'eus fait la même chose avec le sien.

-C'est sympa, lâcha-t-il avant d'aller dans la cuisine et de s'appuyer contre la table.

Pourquoi était-il si détendu ? Ne pas se souvenir de notre nuit ne le dérangeait donc pas, ou alors... Non, il s'en souvenait ? C'était pour ça, il devait se dire que moi aussi, je m'en souvenais, alors que pas du tout !

Je devais en être sûr.

-Todoroki-kun... Est-ce que... est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quand je suis parti hier soir ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'hier.

Compte tenu de la moue qu'il faisait, cela le dérangeait. Il disait la vérité, je le lisais sur son visage. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à sa vigilance.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je me demandais comment j'étais rentré chez moi...

Shoto se mit à rire et je me détendis enfin un peu.

-Au fait, il serait temps qu'on se tutoie, non ?

-Oh. Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais, je suis quand même censé rester professionnel.

 _La bonne blague_ ! Je lui avais quand même sauvé la vie, il m'avait offert une peluche, on avait dîné ensemble et... ce qui avait suivi. On ne pouvait plus dire qu'on entretenait une relation strictement professionnelle, lui et moi.

-Tant que tu l'es dans l'écriture de la biographie, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

C'était étrange de l'entendre me tutoyer.

-Tu as déjà mangé ? Me demanda Shoto.

-Oui. Mais pas grand-chose.

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger ensemble ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander encore une fois pourquoi il me proposait cela. N'avait-il rien à faire aujourd'hui ? Étais-je son seul ami ? Après tout, Shoto travaillait tout le temps, il ne me parlait jamais de ce qu'il faisait en dehors de son travail, hormis rentrer chez lui et s'occuper de la maison avec Fuyumi. Même si je savais qu'il devait également enquêter de temps en temps.

Mais oui, bien sûr. C'était ça. Il me voyait actuellement comme un ami. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être plus que de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait gênant. Et moi, je...

Mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine. Je sentais mes mains devenir moites. Était-ce de l'appréhension à l'idée d'aller manger avec lui ? Ou bien… Et si je lui plaisais, tout simplement ? Peut-être qu'il avait souhaité ce qui était arrivé dans la nuit. Peut-être avait-il, au moins, imaginé que cela pouvait arriver. Cela dit, jamais il n'avait avoué publiquement être homosexuel. Quant à moi, j'ignorais ce que j'étais. J'ignorais ce que je ressentais. J'ignorais ce que j'étais censé ressentir.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Pourquoi je me sentais perdu ? À qui pourrais-je me confier ? Qui pourrait comprendre ?

J'inspirai un grand coup.

-Midoriya ?

-Euh... Oui, avec plaisir.

Il sourit et je rougis. Je mis mes chaussures et pris une veste avant de le suivre dans la rue.

Nous mangeâmes dans un petit restaurant de sushis. C'était très bon. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé ce midi alors une fois servi, je me rendis compte que j'avais faim. J'en oubliai presque que j'étais censé ne pas être bien, que j'avais dit à Fuyumi que j'étais malade.

En parlant de Fuyumi... je demandai à Shoto comment s'était passé son rencard. Il paraphrasa le long discours que sa sœur lui avait fait. Apparemment le courant était bien passé entre eux. C'était le deuxième rendez-vous et elle était enthousiaste. Ce n'était pas un des garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle pour son nom de famille. Shoto me confia également que sa sœur ne lui avait toujours pas dit qui était son mystérieux rencard.

-Todoroki-kun, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà intéressé à toi à cause de ton nom de famille ?

Je ne savais encore rien de sa vie amoureuse. C'était un sujet que nous n'avions pas abordé en interview. Mais j'avais maintenant envie de savoir.

Shoto fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu et prit un sushi. Sujet délicat ? Mais il se décida quand même à me répondre après plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant.

-Pas que je sache.

-Vous... Tu as eu beaucoup de... euh... conquêtes ?

-Non.

Je n'osai pas lui demander le nombre exact car le regard qu'il posa sur moi me dissuada de le faire. Très bien, c'était bien un sujet sensible. Tout comme son coéquipier, donc.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. Ses conquêtes... Son coéquipier... et si... ce n'était qu'une possibilité et ça me semblait improbable... Mais s'il aimait effectivement les hommes...

Alors que Shoto mangeait un maki, je le détaillai. Son coéquipier... mais était-ce seulement son coéquipier ? Ou Yoarashi Inasa avait-il aussi été son amant ? Était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa mort ?

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... C'était donc Inasa le mystérieux coéquipier de Midoriya. Dans le prochain chapitre, j'apporterai pas mal de réponses sur les années de lycée de Shoto.**

 **Reviews ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut ! Désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps à poster ce nouveau chapitre... Mais j'avais mes examens et ma bêta, Moira-chan, aussi. Mais normalement, je devrais reprendre un rythme un peu plus régulier à partir de cette semaine. Et publier aussi la fin de Sensibles d'ici la fin du mois.**

 **Daliko : Merci beaucoup pour ce review ^^ Contente que tu ais deviné que c'était Inasa.**

 **La Pomme Verte : Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble au contraire. Bon, tu vas quand même devoir supporter quelques chapitres qui traitent beaucoup de la relation entre Inasa et Shoto. Tu aura tes réponses, ne t'en fait pas. Bah en fait... j'ai tout simplement jamais pensé au réveil bizarre que Shoto a du avoir... C'est sûr qu'il a dû se poser des questions mais j'y ais pas trop réfléchit. Oups. Merci de continuer à me lire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Le soir, je mangeai avec Shimura. Enfin, lui, il mangea, et moi je triturai ma nourriture sans grande conviction. J'étais perturbé. Ça avait été une journée riche en émotions. Je m'étais rendu compte non seulement que ma relation avec Shoto commençait à être ambiguë, mais aussi qu'il était encore en deuil de son ancien coéquipier et possible amant. Et bien évidemment, _accessoirement_ , j'avais fait l'amour avec lui alors que j'étais ivre.

Au bout d'un moment, Shimura sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis que j'avais sauvé Shoto et qu'on avait eu cette conversation à l'hôpital, il se montrait pourtant distant.

-Un truc te tracasse ?

-Non, ça va, mentis-je.

-Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

J'allais répondre machinalement : _oui, je sais_. Mais en réalité, une petite voix me disait qu'au contraire, il ne fallait pas que je lui en dise trop. Je ne savais pas d'où venait ce sentiment. Shimura fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Il me laissa finir mon assiette.

Le repas terminé, je fonçai dans ma chambre, prétextant que j'étais fatigué.

* * *

Quand j'arrivai, Shoto était dans le jardin. Il faisait frais ce matin-là. Il sirotait une tasse de thé bien chaude et il y en avait une pour moi sur la table qui m'attendait. Je m'assis sur la chaise et souris à Shoto.

-Comment vas-tu, Midoriya ?

C'était toujours aussi bizarre de l'entendre me tutoyer.

-Mieux qu'hier.

Je sortis mon calepin et mon dictaphone, les mains un peu tremblantes. J'étais prêt à l'entendre me parler de sa vie.

-On pourrait parler du lycée aujourd'hui.

-Oui. Bonne idée.

Il prit une gorgée de son thé. Je le regardai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je décortiquai ses gestes. Ses mains, plutôt grandes. Ses doigts. Ses paupières closes quand il buvait. La forme de ses ongles.

 _Concentre-toi, voyons ! Là, tu es Midoriya le journaliste. Laisse de côté tes sentiments quels qu'ils soient._

-Tu as été admis sur recommandation. Mais il y a quand même un test, c'est cela ?

-Oui.

-Comment se déroule-t-il ?

-Il y a quelques épreuves. On est examinés par groupes d'une dizaine de candidats. J'étais d'ailleurs dans le groupe d'Inasa.

Je tiquai. Il appelait Yoarashi par son prénom et non par son nom. Cela me conforta dans l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'amis au moment de sa mort. Ma partie rationnelle me chuchota toutefois que cela pouvait aussi venir du fait qu'ils avaient fait équipe pendant plusieurs années. Argument recevable.

-Personne ne parlait avec personne. C'était une compétition. Je me souviens de l'épreuve de la course : une course sur un terrain inégal. Inasa m'a devancé de moins d'une seconde. C'est ce jour-là que je lui ai parlé pour la première fois. Il m'a dit que j'étais incroyable, puis m'a demandé si j'étais bien le fils d'Endeavor. Je lui ai répondu assez méchamment que c'était le cas et que je ne cherchais pas à faire la compétition avec lui.

Shoto baissa les yeux.

-Je l'ai traité de boulet.

Je le lisais dans son regard : il avait honte de son comportement.

-Inasa m'a heureusement pardonné pour ces mots. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, je repense plus souvent à cette première conversation qu'à la dernière que nous avons eue.

Shoto tritura un moment ses mains, surtout sa main gauche. Ma gorge se serra.

Je n'osais pas lui demander quelle avait été leur relation, alors je passai à la suite. Je connaissais déjà la note qu'il avait eue à son examen, alors j'enchaînai sur sa scolarité et surtout l'ambiance dans la première A.

Shoto me raconta qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec ses camarades au début. Il était renfermé et ne parlait que si on l'interrogeait. Il faisait partie des meilleurs de la classe dans toutes les matières. Il me donna énormément de détails sur la vie dans la classe, sur les professeurs, sur les élèves, tant et si bien que je pus imaginer des scènes et voir des héros mondialement connus sous un autre jour.

Lors de l'attaque du SCA, Shoto me raconta qu'il s'était retrouvé aspiré par le portail de Black Mist et avait atterri dans la zone des éboulements. Il avait gelé ses adversaires puis avait cherché à leur faire cracher des informations. Ensuite, il était allé aider All Might.

-Ce n'était pas terrifiant ? Demandai-je, fasciné par son histoire.

-Non. Je n'avais pas peur du tout.

J'allais dire que j'aurais été terrifié à sa place. Puis, je repensai à mon intervention de quelques jours plus tôt. Je n'avais pas eu peur. Dans l'urgence, finalement, on n'a pas le temps d'avoir peur. Notre corps réagit avant notre conscience.

-Après l'attaque du SCA, UA a voulu montrer qu'elle pouvait se relever des crises et a donc maintenu le festival sportif. Pour les premières années, c'était le premier jour. Toutes les classes de toutes les filières étaient mélangées.

J'avais cherché des images des championnats cette nuit, pour me préparer. Je me disais en effet qu'on n'allait pas tarder à revenir à cette époque. Mais je n'avais rien trouvé concernant l'année où Shoto était en première année. Les vidéos étaient introuvables et dans les résultats, certains noms semblaient avoir disparu. Je ne pouvais donc me fier qu'au témoignage de Shoto.

-Durant ces championnats, je devais montrer que je pouvais surpasser mon père sans son alter. Je devais prouver que j'étais différent de lui. J'étais très motivé.

Je souris. Comme pour le reste, je n'avais aucun souvenir de ces championnats. Ils avaient été effacés de ma mémoire avec l'accident. Shigaraki m'avait pourtant dit que j'étais élève à UA, en filière générale. Je ressentis tout de même une profonde nostalgie en entendant Shoto me raconter la première épreuve. Je ressentais des picotements dans mon corps. Quelque part, je savais qu'un jour, j'avais fait face à ces robots géants, j'avais traversé les crevasses et le champ de mines. J'aurais aimé m'en souvenir.

-Un gars de ma classe, Bakugo Katsuki, voulait me faire la peau. Il voulait me défier. Il m'a attaqué dans le champ de mines. Son alter lui permettait de passer par-dessus sans problème. Nous étions les premiers et pendant qu'on se chamaillait à l'avant, on a entendu une explosion. Un type a volé dans le ciel et a atterri devant nous. Je me souviens qu'il avait utilisé une plaque d'un robot. Il nous a doublés et a fini premier.

Je ris. J'imaginais bien la scène. Je sentais l'adrénaline dans tout mon corps.

-Qui était-ce ?

Le visage de Shoto se voila.

-Aucune idée. Son nom m'échappe depuis des années. Et je ne retrouve aucune vidéo des championnats de cette année-là. Tout a disparu.

-C'est étrange.

-Et encore... je n'ai pas fini de te raconter ! L'épreuve suivante était celle des cavaliers. Nous avions tous reçu un certain nombre de points, attribué selon notre ordre d'arrivée, de cinq en cinq. Le premier avait cependant un million de points. Je voulais les récupérer mais je ne connaissais pas l'alter de ce type. Il n'était pas en filière héroïque, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. J'ai fait équipe avec Kaminari, Yaoyorozu et Iida. Mais le type en face a fait équipe avec Tokoyami, Uraraka et une fille de la filière assistance. Elle avait construit des chaussures et des jet packs pour voler. Pendant dix minutes, j'ai couru après ce type et je n'ai pas réussi à lui voler son million de points. Et voilà comment il est arrivé en finale sans utiliser son alter !

 _Tu peux devenir un héros._

Même sans alter, on peut y arriver. En voilà une nouvelle preuve. Ce garçon dont Shoto me parlait était parvenu si loin sans alter.

-Le garçon a affronté un mec de sa classe. Il connaissait son alter, qui consistait à manipuler les gens quand ceux-ci lui répondaient. Ça s'est fini en combat à mains nues et le type a gagné. Moi, j'ai battu Sero Hanta en gelant la moitié du stade.

Je souris. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné. Il me raconta, un peu honteux, qu'il avait perdu le contrôle à ce moment. Son père lui avait fait quelques remarques désagréables avant qu'il ne monte sur le terrain. À l'époque, il suffisait de peu pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Et du coup, au second tour, j'ai affronté ce garçon. Il n'avait pas d'alter. Mais il m'avait bien observé et s'était rendu compte que je ne pouvais geler qu'en ligne droite et que ma glace avait tendance à monter très haut. Il attendait que je ne puisse plus le voir à cause de ma glace et parvenait à esquiver. Il avait de très bons réflexes. Finalement, là aussi, ça s'est fini à mains nues. C'est lui... c'est lui qui m'a dit que je n'étais pas prisonnier, que mes flammes, c'était mon pouvoir. L'idiot... on ne se connaissait même pas.

-Et c'est là que tu t'es souvenu des paroles de ta mère.

-Oui. C'est là. Ce type méritait toute ma puissance. Alors j'ai activé mes flammes. Je me sentais... si bien. J'avais oublié mon père, je ne l'entendais pas m'encourager depuis les gradins. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à ma mère et à ce garçon qui m'avait libéré sans raison.

Il sourit.

 _C'est ton pouvoir !_

Ma tête me faisait un peu mal. Je la massai tout en continuant à écouter Shoto.

-Cela faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas senti si bien.

Puis, il ferma les yeux.

-Mais j'ai quand même gagné. C'est après le championnat que les choses deviennent vraiment étranges. J'ai mis des semaines à me convaincre d'aller revoir ce garçon. Je... je rêvais parfois de lui. Je voulais le revoir, pas seulement pour lui parler de ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais juste pour le revoir... (rougissait-il ?) Mais quand je suis allé dans sa classe, on m'a dit qu'il était absent. Idem la semaine suivante. Puis, la semaine encore après. Son visage commençait à se brouiller dans ma mémoire. Et son nom a fini par disparaître. Je ne saurais même plus dire de quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux aujourd'hui. J'ai beau chercher depuis des années, c'est comme si ce garçon n'existait plus.

-Tu aurais rêvé ?

-Non. Demande aux anciens de ma classe, ils te diront tous que j'ai affronté ce sans alter et ils te diront tous qu'ils ne se rappellent rien de lui.

Shoto avait raison : c'était étrange. C'était comme si on avait voulu faire disparaître ce garçon, mais... je fronçai les sourcils et essayai de chasser de mon esprit quelques pensées parasites. C'était arrivé à l'époque de mon accident…

 _Tu peux devenir un héros._

Shoto dut voir mon trouble. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu te cramponnes à ta tasse. Est-ce que tu as froid ?

Je rougis. Shoto sourit en me voyant, il avait vraiment un sourire charmant. J'avais remarqué qu'il souriait bien plus maintenant. Comparé à notre première entrevue, il avait beaucoup changé. Du moins, en ma présence. J'ignorais si Fuyumi avait constaté un changement elle aussi.

Shoto se leva et prit sa chaise. Il l'installa juste à côté de la mienne. Je restai interdit. Il était maintenant assis juste à côté de moi, son bras touchant le mien. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis une douce chaleur sur ma droite.

-Fuyumi a un alter de feu. Quand j'étais petit et que je n'avais pas encore éveillé mon alter, je venais me coller à elle en hiver.

Mon rougissement s'intensifia. Shoto était collé à moi et me réchauffait.

-Merci, Todoroki-kun.

J'avais comme perdu la notion du temps. Ma main droite avait quitté la tasse de thé pour se poser sur ma cuisse. Dans cette position, je frôlais les doigts de Shoto. Nous ne parlâmes plus et je crois que je finis par m'endormir sur son épaule. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi à jamais.

* * *

 **Je sais. Fuyumi, il est très clairement sous-entendu dans le manga qu'elle a un alter de glace. Mais j'avais besoin qu'elle ait le feu pour mon histoire, et comme c'est pas encore officiel dans le manga... autant en profiter !**

 **Reviews ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut ! Il était temps que je publie la suite. Ce chapitre est assez long mais il apporte beaucoup de nouveaux éléments. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Encore un gros merci à ma bêta, Moira-chan, qui fait un super travail !**

 **Bon, je pars du principe que tout le monde a vu la saison 3...**

 **Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, pour ce chapitre, le rating a changer : nous sommes en M désormais !**

 **NanouLuce : Je comprend ^^ Et bien, on va dire que dans un monde comme celui de My Hero Academia, il a quand même pas mal de possibilités et on peut presque tout imaginer ! Merci pour ce review :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

-Il fait froid dehors, nous allons rester à l'intérieur aujourd'hui.

Puis, Shoto me sourit.

-À moins que tu ne veuilles encore de moi comme bouillotte ?

Décidément, cela le faisait rire. Il ne faisait que me charrier depuis que je m'étais endormi sur son épaule. Apparemment, il ne voyait pas cela comme le geste d'un homme qui serait attiré par lui. Mais quel ami ferait cela ? Peut-être étais-je le seul à me faire des idées ? J'aurais aimé lui demander ce que j'étais pour lui.

-Ça ira, lui répondis-je.

Je le suivis dans les couloirs.

-Pourrais-je voir ton bureau ? Lui demandai-je.

Shoto s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il hésitait, mais il finit par me guider vers l'étage.

Le bureau se trouvait au fond d'un couloir, juste après la chambre de Shoto. Il était plus petit que ce que j'avais imaginé : il y avait plusieurs étagères remplies de classeurs très bien organisés. Il n'y avait aucune feuille qui dépassait et je distinguais des intercalaires de couleur et des post-it un peu partout. Un panneau de liège se trouvait sur le mur à côté du large bureau. Comme dans les films policiers, on y avait épinglé des photos de criminels des photos de criminels. Shoto me laissa regarder les papiers disposés sur la plaque de verre de son bureau. À côté, son ordinateur était verrouillé. Dommage, j'aurais été curieux de voir son fond d'écran.

Shoto revint avec une chaise pour moi. Il s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau et croisa les jambes.

Je repris mes notes.

-On pourrait parler de ton permis provisoire. La dernière fois, on s'était arrêtés à la première version de tes bracelets, que tu avais justement créés pour l'examen.

Shoto hocha la tête. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Eh bien, déjà, en descendant du bus qui nous emmenait à l'examen, j'ai revu Inasa. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu sur le coup. Nous étions mille cinq cents à passer l'examen et seuls les cent premiers seraient sélectionnés pour la seconde épreuve. À la première épreuve, nous avions trois cibles sur le corps et six balles. Pour gagner, il fallait éliminer deux adversaires et pour les éliminer, il fallait frapper leur dernière cible. Avec mon alter de glace, cela me semblait très simple : il me suffisait de geler mes adversaires pour ensuite les toucher sans problème. Bon, il se trouve qu'avec les championnats de UA, tout le monde savait quel était mon alter et comment j'avais l'habitude de l'utiliser. Au moins, mes concurrents n'avaient pas beaucoup vu mes flammes, mais même avec ça, je suis tombé face à des types bien préparés. J'ai dû mettre au point un plan plus compliqué que ce que j'avais prévu.

Shoto m'expliqua alors qu'il s'était retrouvé face à dix adversaires d'un même lycée, déguisés en ninjas de couleur. L'un d'entre eux pouvait grossir des objets et lui avait lancé des morceaux d'un métal qui n'était pas sensible à son feu. Pour s'en sortir, Shoto avait dû utiliser le terrain dans lequel il se trouvait : une usine. Il avait fait exploser un tank. La fumée l'avait alors caché et il avait gelé ses adversaires.

-Si tu veux être encore plus précis, Midoriya, tu peux ajouter que j'ai été le cinquante-sixième à être sélectionné, et le premier de la classe A.

Avec le sourire, je notai ces détails. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais les inclure dans la biographie, cela ferait un surplus de détails si je les amenais mal.

-Dans la salle d'attente, j'ai vu Inasa qui parlait à un type. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a jeté un regard noir. Plus tard, je suis allé lui parler et il m'a dit qu'il nous détestait, moi et mon père. Je me suis rappelé notre rencontre à l'examen d'entrée. Bien plus tard, quand Inasa et moi sommes devenus amis, il m'a raconté que quand il était petit, il adorait les héros, même Endeavor. Puis, un jour, il avait voulu lui demander un autographe, et Endeavor l'avait envoyé balader avec un « regard dédaigneux ». C'était ce même regard que je lui avais adressé la première fois. Mais il faut dire que mentionner mon père provoque toujours chez moi des sentiments contraires.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je le déteste, mais... il a quand même sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour moi et il a toujours voulu mon bien. Cette ambiguïté m'énerve au plus haut point. Il m'a fait traverser l'enfer et après, il ose se mêler de ma vie et...

Les yeux de Shoto se voilèrent de tristesse. Je changeai de sujet.

-Et la suite de l'examen, alors ?

-Il fallait sauver des petits vieux. Puis de faux vilains sont arrivés pour perturber les secours. Je me suis occupé de retenir les vilains. Ils ont évité ma glace. Alors je suis passé au feu. Mais avec Inasa qui utilisait son vent à côté, je n'avais aucun contrôle et la chaleur de mon feu diminuait, tout comme la précision de son vent. Comme des idiots, on s'est gênés mutuellement, on a failli blesser quelqu'un. On était pathétiques... Mais on a fini par trouver un équilibre entre nos alters. Finalement, on était complémentaires...

Il sourit. C'était un sourire si triste, si beau. Comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir heureux, quelque chose qu'il ne revivrait plus jamais. Je reconnus le sentiment qui s'était emparé de ses yeux, qui s'était aussi emparé de mon cœur : de l'amour. Shoto était amoureux d'Inasa.

-À cause de notre comportement, Inasa et moi avons raté notre examen. Heureusement, des sessions de rattrapage étaient prévues. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu savais que Bakugo Katsuki avait aussi raté son examen ?

-Oui, je le savais.

-Difficile d'imaginer qu'il est le héros numéro deux maintenant... Tout le monde le prend pour un sadique.

J'avais déjà vu Bakugo Katsuki intervenir. Et je l'avais entendu parler à une journaliste. Il l'avait envoyée balader et cela avait fait rougir la jeune femme. Se faire insulter par Katsuki, c'était comme recevoir un autographe de All Might. C'était sa marque de fabrique.

Bakugo Katsuki... je me souvenais de m'être demandé si je ne l'avais pas connu durant mes années de lycée quand je l'avais vu intervenir en ville. Il dégageait une aura qui m'était familière.

-Chaque samedi, j'avais le rattrapage du permis. On y allait avec Bakugo et j'y retrouvais Inasa. Il s'était mis dans la tête de faire de nous de super potes.

-Il y est parvenu ?

Je savais déjà que oui.

-On ne résiste pas à Inasa. Même mon père a craqué devant son imbécillité. Une fois, il lui a souri... Inasa avait des manies bizarres et il était tout le temps surexcité. Il lui arrivait de saigner du nez quand il était à fond. Il avait un sourire débile... une tête à claques et une forte voix mais... je l'aimais bien.

Je baissai les yeux. L'entendre parler de son ex était douloureux pour moi. Je m'en rendais bien compte, et je luttais contre ma jalousie. Mes joues chauffaient cependant malgré moi.

-Même après avoir obtenu mon permis, j'ai gardé contact avec Inasa. Puis, nous sommes devenus acolytes en fin de lycée. Puis il est mort.

-Todoroki-kun... peux-tu me raconter comment il est mort ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je tâtais le terrain. Shoto resta silencieux, et passa seulement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'en ai pas envie...

-J'imagine bien. Mais tu te doutes que ce sont des choses qu'il va bien falloir que je raconte. Un événement aussi important...

Il me coupa d'un signe de la main et regarda son bureau quelques secondes en silence. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et soupira. Je lus dans ce soupir qu'il allait accéder à ma requête.

-D'accord. Mais à une condition : éteins ton dictaphone, Midoriya.

-Euh...

-Et ne prends aucune note. Ce que je vais te raconter, je vais le faire à un ami et non à un journaliste.

Je pris mon dictaphone et en retirai la pile pour qu'il soit sûr qu'il était éteint. Puis, je rangeai mon calepin et mon stylo. Shoto se détendit.

-Inasa et moi étions amants.

Je n'osai pas lui dire que je m'en doutais depuis un moment déjà. Shoto me regarda intensément. Il cherchait sûrement à lire dans mon regard ce que j'en pensais. Il cherchait de l'étonnement, du rejet, des réactions dont il avait peur. Personne ne savait qu'il aimait les hommes et dans mon cas, je l'avais appris par accident. Ainsi, je ne montrai pas de signe de surprise, pas de dégoût. J'étais simplement attentif à son récit.

-Cela a duré deux ans et demi. S'il n'était pas mort, je serais sûrement encore avec lui.

Était-ce un avertissement ?

-Nous étions complémentaires, aussi bien sur le terrain que dans notre vie personnelle.

Shoto prit une grande inspiration. Ses joues un peu rougies me firent comprendre qu'il allait attaquer les détails plus intimes. J'étais son ami, il pouvait me parler sans honte. Et puis, après ce qu'on avait fait tous les deux... je pouvais bien supporter d'entendre cela.

Shoto devait choisir un point de départ à son récit. Pour lui, tout avait commencé entre lui et Inasa lors d'une fête organisée pour les héros et leurs familles au cours de leur troisième année de lycée.

* * *

 _Ce genre de fête n'avait lieu qu'une fois dans l'année et seuls quelques héros y participaient (sinon, ce serait la porte ouverte au vandalisme et autres pendant une soirée). Évidemment, les dix plus grands héros étaient conviés, et les autres invités étaient tirés au sort ou bien triés sur le volet. Ami d'un tel, cousin d'un autre. En l'occurrence, l'oncle d'Inasa était un héros et avait invité son neveu. Inasa raconta plus tard à Shoto qu'il avait longuement insisté et l'avait même supplié pour qu'il accepte de l'emmener car le fils d'Endeavor y serait._

 _Deux autres membres de la classe de Shoto faisaient partie des invités : Iida et Yaoyorozu. Ils étaient partis tous les trois de UA en limousine pour rejoindre l'hôtel dans lequel avait lieu la réception. Les héros étaient tout le temps sous pression et jouaient avec leur vie, ce genre de soirée était donc indispensable._

 _Shoto avait choisi un costume classe avec l'aide de Natsu. Endeavor l'attendait sur les marches de l'hôtel et approuva d'un signe de tête la tenue de son fils. À cette époque, leur relation n'était pas si terrible. Elle s'était améliorée depuis qu'Endeavor avait pris conscience qu'il devait changer, aussi bien pour conserver sa place de numéro un que pour devenir un symbole aussi fort qu'All Might._

 _Une fois sur place, Shoto avait passé le début soirée avec Inasa et les deux autres élèves de sa classe. Ils avaient discuté des cours, des héros, de leur impatience à finir le lycée et de leurs projets professionnels. Ils étaient au milieu de l'année et à ce moment-là, Shoto pensait commencer sa carrière en solitaire, ou bien dans l'agence de son père pour les premiers temps. Il n'avait pas encore l'idée de faire équipe avec Inasa et lui envisageait de travailler avec son oncle jusqu'à la retraite de ce dernier._

 _Vers la fin de la soirée, Shoto était parti prendre l'air sur le balcon de l'hôtel, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation. Son père l'avait arraché à son groupe d'amis pour le présenter à presque toute la salle pendant une heure et le garçon avait enfin réussi à lui échapper. Soudain, il avait entendu des pas derrière lui et s'était retourné vivement, prêt à envoyer son père balader. Mais c'était Inasa._

 _-Je te cherchais._

 _Shoto avait soupiré de soulagement._

 _-Ton père t'a emmené tellement vite... et puis après, je t'ai perdu de vue. J'ai retrouvé Endeavor mais tu n'étais plus avec lui._

 _-Je me suis évadé._

 _-Il avait l'air détendu._

 _-Il remonte dans l'opinion publique. Ça le rend plus vivable et en même temps... j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'il se comporte comme si on était potes._

 _Inasa s'était appuyé sur le balcon, juste à côté de Shoto. Le balcon était situé plutôt bas, ils n'avaient pas une super vue sur la ville. Mais c'était suffisant pour distinguer les lumières et le ciel dénué d'étoiles typiques des grandes métropoles._

 _-Le prof qui vous accompagne à la soirée, il est pas dépressif ?_

 _-On se pose la question depuis des années dans la classe. La fille invisible a tenté de voir s'il cachait des médocs dans son bureau mais non. Il est juste comme ça._

 _Aizawa-sensei avait en effet accompagné les lycéens de UA, bien qu'ils se rendent à une soirée remplie de héros. Il craignait peut-être qu'il se passe quelque chose sur le trajet. Ou bien il rêvait secrètement de venir à cette soirée._

 _Inasa avait sorti son portable._

 _-Photo ?_

 _-Et pourquoi ?_

 _-Il faut bien immortaliser cette soirée. Allez !_

 _Shoto avait soupiré. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à Inasa quand il avait ces yeux. Et puis, à ce jeu-là, il ne gagnait jamais. Alors, docilement, il avait laissé Inasa le prendre par la taille, le serrer contre lui. Shoto n'avait pas regardé l'objectif. Mais il savait qu'Inasa faisait son sourire débile. Et ce sourire, ce soir-là, avait fait craquer Shoto. Il sentait son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer et, si proche d'Inasa, il entendait le sien qui allait encore plus vite. Une fois la photo prise, il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour Inasa depuis quelque temps, cette chaleur dans son corps quand il le voyait, était réciproque._

 _Alors, en cette soirée de fête, Shoto s'était dit qu'il était temps de cesser de réfléchir. Il avait tiré sur la chemise d'Inasa pour approcher sa tête de la sienne. Leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées et Inasa avait dû comprendre ce que voulait Shoto. Il avait attendu qu'il se décide à l'embrasser, qu'il décide qu'il était temps d'officialiser les choses. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se lancer._

 _Ils s'étaient embrassés d'abord doucement, puis très vite, la passion avait pris le dessus. Inasa avait glissé son portable dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Shoto et l'avait rapproché de lui. Il avait caressé ses fesses, puis l'avait soulevé pour le coller contre le mur le plus proche. Leurs bouches étaient enfin à la bonne hauteur. Ils s'étaient embrassés jusqu'à avoir mal, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle._

 _À ce moment-là, Inasa avait laissé Shoto redescendre, mais les deux garçons étaient encore follement excités, et puis la fête battait son plein à quelques mètres de là._

 _Inasa avait souri avant de prendre la main de Shoto. Sans hésiter, il l'avait guidé vers les étages supérieurs de l'hôtel. Ils avaient trouvé une chambre vide et y étaient entrés grâce à l'alter d'Inasa. Était-ce vraiment considéré comme une effraction ? Inasa avait juste poussé le loquet avec son alter. Dans la chambre, il y avait un lit king size en face d'une immense baie vitrée aux rideaux grands ouverts. De là, ils avaient une belle vue sur la ville._

 _Ils avaient hésité un moment à aller plus loin. Ce soir était-il le bon soir ? Ne devraient-ils pas profiter encore un peu de leur virginité ? Mais à quoi bon, finalement ? Ils étaient grands et amoureux. Et un peu impulsifs._

 _Shoto se souvenait qu'ils étaient restés peu longtemps habillés. Dès qu'Inasa avait compris que Shoto était prêt pour cela, cependant, qu'il en rêvait seul dans sa chambre depuis quelques mois, il l'avait déshabillé, puis l'avait fait tomber sur le lit et ils s'étaient longuement embrassés. Pendant ce langoureux baiser, Shoto avait aidé Inasa à retirer ses vêtements. Les deux garçons avaient passé beaucoup de temps à se toucher pour découvrir le corps nu de l'autre. Inasa avait caressé la brûlure de Shoto avec une douceur infinie. Il le couvait d'un regard amoureux._

 _Shoto ne se souvenait pas quelle avait été LA caresse qui avait tout déclenché. Peut-être ce moment où Inasa avait frôlé sa cuisse et où il avait tressauté. Ses hanches avaient alors effleuré celles d'Inasa._

 _Inasa avait glissé une main entre ses cuisses, il avait caressé son membre, puis il était descendu encore un peu et avait fini par glisser un doigt en lui. Il y en avait deux de plus quelques minutes plus tard. Shoto se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, vite écartée, vite remplacée._

 _Inasa s'était montré patient. Il avait attendu que Shoto soit plus que prêt. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal. Il était peut-être un peu bourrin et surexcité, mais ce soir-là, il était calme, attentionné et il ne parlait pas fort. Shoto était tombé sous le charme de cet Inasa._

 _Shoto avait enroulé ses jambes autour d'Inasa et l'avait presque poussé en lui. Il voulait le dire, le crier même :_ j'ai envie de toi _. Et finalement, cela faisait des semaines que c'était le cas, qu'il le désirait secrètement. Il avait rêvé de lui quelques fois. À chaque fois, il s'était dit qu'il ne fallait pas prêter beaucoup d'importance aux rêves, pour étouffer la douleur de la solitude._

 _La première fois n'avait pas été parfaite, évidemment. Shoto avait oublié que quelques étages plus bas, Aizawa-sensei, ses amis et son père devaient être en train de le chercher. Il ne se doutait pas qu'ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. Il ne faisait que penser au garçon penché sur lui, qui embrassait son cou, au torse chaud pressé contre le sien. Rien d'autre ne comptait._

 _Après coup, ils étaient restés allongés sur le lit plusieurs minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures. Puis, ils avaient fini par remarquer que leurs portables vibraient sur le sol. S'ils n'y avaient pas fait attention, ils se seraient sûrement endormis ici._

 _Ils s'étaient rhabillés en vitesse et avaient dévalé les étages pour retourner dans la salle de réception. Là, il n'y avait plus personne, hormis l'oncle d'Inasa, Endeavor, Aizawa et les deux autres élèves de UA. Ils attendaient dans la salle vide, l'inquiétude lisible sur leurs visages._

 _-Mais où est-ce que vous étiez ? Explosa Aizawa de sa voix morne en les voyant._

 _-Je suis désolé ! Cria Inasa en s'inclinant. On est montés pour discuter dans un coin tranquille et on a pas vu le temps passer._

 _-Vous vous rendez compte qu'on était à deux doigts d'appeler la police ? Vous êtes vraiment irresponsables._

 _Évidemment, ils s'étaient fait passer un savon par les trois adultes pendant dix longues minutes. Puis, dans la limousine qui ramenait les trois élèves de UA au lycée, Aizawa en avait rajouté une couche. Puis, dans la salle de bain commune des garçons, pendant qu'ils se brossaient les dents avant d'aller enfin se coucher, Iida avait réprimandé Shoto à son tour._

 _-Imagine qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !_

 _-Il ne me serait rien arrivé. J'étais juste monté à l'étage du dessus avec Inasa._

 _-Un vilain aurait pu se cacher quelque part !_

 _-J'ai ma licence. J'aurais pu me défendre en cas de danger._

 _-Et puis, pour simplement discuter, vous auriez pu juste vous rendre à l'écart de la salle, dans un coin, ou même sur le balcon._

 _Shoto avait senti son corps s'échauffer en repensant au baiser qu'Inasa et lui avaient échangé sur le balcon. N'y voyant que du feu, Iida avait continué à le réprimander, tout en faisant l'inventaire de ce que Shoto aurait dû faire pour n'inquiéter personne et être plus responsable._

 _Ce sermon n'allait jamais finir._

 _-Bon, Iida... Si je te dis la vérité, tu me promets de garder le secret ?_

 _Évidemment qu'il allait le garder. Iida ne le trahirait jamais. Shoto n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler de sa relation toute nouvelle avec Inasa, mais de toute façon, Iida devait sûrement se poser la question sans oser la formuler à voix haute._

 _-Bien sûr._

 _Shoto avait posé sa brosse à dents._

 _-Inasa et moi sommes allés dans une chambre et on a fait l'amour. Voilà pourquoi on ne répondait pas au téléphone._

 _Iida avait des yeux énormes. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir à cette nouvelle, ce qui avait mis Shoto assez mal à l'aise, bien qu'il ne le montre pas._

 _-Je... je ne savais pas que vous étiez... euh..._

 _-Ensemble ? Et bien, ça date de ce soir, en fait._

 _Deuxième révélation. Iida avait vacillé._

 _-Ah... vous allez vite. Mais Todoroki-kun, tu as pensé à te protéger, au moins ?_

 _Du Iida tout craché._

 _-Oui, avait alors menti Shoto._

 _Ils n'avaient rien sous la main pour se protéger à ce moment-là. C'était même la dernière de leurs préoccupations. Et puis, ça avait été leur première fois à tous les deux, le risque n'était pas grand._

 _-Bon, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher._

 _-O-oui. Bonne nuit._

* * *

 **Perso, j'ai beaucoup rit en lisant l'arc du permis provisoire. Leur taux de réussite est proche de celui de la première année de médecine...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ Comme vous pouvez le constater, on est partis pour un long flashback centré sur Shoto (et Inasa).**

 **Reviews ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut ! Je sais, je tarde à publier cette suite, veillez m'en excuser. Le flashback sur la vie de Shoto continue et continuera encore un peu ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Daliko : Merci beaucoup ^^ Contente d'avoir pu te faire aimer ce couple XD**

 **Momo : Merci de me lire. Les secrets de l'amnésie d'Izuku n'ont pas encore tous été révélés et pour le moment, il ne se pose pas assez de questions à ce propos. Bien sûr que je continue à écrire ! J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance sur cette histoire, je dois juste attendre qu'ils soient corrigés pour les publier.**

 **Un grand merci à Moira-chan, ma super bêta, pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 _La transition du stade d'amis à petits amis était passée inaperçue pour l'entourage de Shoto. En même temps, Inasa lui envoyait des messages presque toutes les dix minutes depuis qu'il avait le numéro de portable de Shoto, c'est-à-dire depuis deux ans. La fréquence des messages n'avait pas vraiment changé, seul leur contenu évoluait. De « On sera meilleurs potes », ils étaient passés à « J'ai tellement envie qu'on se revoie », puis à des messages plus osés._

 _Mais se voir était difficile. UA fonctionnait encore en internat et les sorties n'étaient autorisées que pendant les vacances. Heureusement, quelques semaines après la soirée eut lieu la dernière période de stage de l'année pour les troisièmes années, et Shoto et Inasa firent en sorte d'être pris/engagés dans la même agence. Ils passèrent une semaine particulière. Ils dormaient au même endroit, étaient tout le temps ensemble et purent constater, lors des interventions, à quel point leurs alters étaient complémentaires. Ce fut cette semaine de stage qui leur donna l'idée de faire équipe en sortant du lycée._

 _Puis, il y eut le festival de UA. La classe A présenta une parodie d'une émission de télévision mais Shoto ne participa pas. Il passa sa journée à visiter les stands et activités des autres classes avec Inasa. À un moment, ils s'éclipsèrent et se rendirent dans les toilettes des garçons pour parfaire cette journée avec une partie de jambes en l'air._

 _À partir de là, la classe A commença à se poser des questions sur Shoto. Ils avaient tous remarqué que Shoto avait passé sa journée avec Inasa. Iida était le seul dans la confidence mais garda le silence._

 _-Vous avez l'air vachement potes, avec Yoarashi, souligna Kaminari._

 _-Oui, nous sommes amis._

 _-T'as quand même passé ta journée avec lui._

 _-Il voulait visiter UA. C'est un lycée qu'il admire._

 _-Oui. Mais il est déjà venu au festival l'an dernier, non ? Donc il connaît UA. Et l'année dernière, t'as pas passé la journée à lui servir de guide… En plus, Yaoyorozu nous a parlé de votre escapade lors de la soirée des héros !_

 _-Tu insinues quelque chose, Kaminari ?_

 _Le blondinet n'insista pas._

 _Ce soir-là, Shoto s'était défendu pour protéger son secret. D'après les messages d'Inasa qu'il reçut plus tard, lui aussi s'était fait charrier par ses camarades parce qu'il avait traîné avec lui toute la journée._

 _Puis vint la fin de l'année. Il était temps de quitter le lycée. Inasa et Shoto eurent sans problème leur diplôme et leur permis définitif . Ils étaient maintenant des héros. Endeavor voulait prendre/garder Shoto sous son aile quelque temps, mais le garçon fit de la résistance. En effet, il avait un autre plan._

 _L'oncle d'Inasa prit sa retraite et laissa son agence aux deux garçons. Ils la renommèrent et occupèrent les lieux. De son côté, l'oncle d'Inasa devint leur informateur – d'ailleurs, il était encore actuellement l'informateur de Shoto._

 _Désormais, leur nouvelle agence était aussi l'endroit où ils vivaient. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait tout le matériel qui envahissait la partie salon. Il y avait une bibliothèque, plusieurs étagères pour ranger tous les dossiers, un immense plan de la ville et un autre du Japon entier. Il y avait aussi deux bureaux pour Inasa et Shoto et deux ordinateurs. L'étage était finalement un vrai studio avec une kitchenette, une petite salle d'eau et une chambre dotée d'un grand lit double. Pour un couple qui travaillait ensemble, c'était un paradis de vivre ici._

 _Au cours de leurs interventions, ils perfectionnèrent leurs techniques et leur complémentarité. Être en couple leur permettait de se protéger tout le temps. La vie de l'autre était d'une importance capitale. Évidemment, c'était aussi une faiblesse. Si l'un était à terre, cela pouvait grandement perturber le second. Heureusement, ce genre de cas était rarissime. Mais pour préserver leur avantage, ils prenaient soin de garder leur relation secrète._

 _Ils vécurent comme dans un rêve pendant deux ans. À cette époque-là, Shoto ne se voyait pas faire carrière seul : il voulait rester avec Inasa et gravir tous les échelons à deux. Et son amant semblait penser la même chose. Ils étaient véritablement inséparables._

 _L'alliance des super-vilains ne faisait plus parler d'elle depuis quatre ans. Pourtant, tous les héros restaient à l'affût car aucun autre membre n'avait été attrapé, et ils se doutaient bien que les membres en cavale étaient seulement en attente d'un moment de faiblesse de leur part._

 _Étrangement, All For One s'était rendu à la police. Il disait être trop vieux, trop affaibli pour continuer à guider les siens. Sa décision avait perturbé tout le monde héroïque et la théorie la plus en vogue voulait qu'il ait légué tous ses alters à son subordonné, Shigaraki, en fuite depuis des années. Mais avec sa manie de mettre des mains sur son visage, personne ne savait vraiment à quoi ressemblait ce fameux Shigaraki._

 _Puis, un jour, l'oncle d'Inasa localisa un membre de l'alliance des super-vilains. Celui-ci se trouvait dans une ville à quelques kilomètres. Shoto et Inasa étaient en plein petit-déjeuner, en train de se demander ce qui allait occuper leur journée, lorsqu'il les en avertit. Inasa proposait même qu'ils prennent quelques vacances, rien que tous les deux, loin des interventions et de l'agitation. Un moment rien qu'à eux._

 _Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'en parler plus longtemps. Ils décollèrent (littéralement, avec l'alter d'Inasa) pour le lieu repéré._

 _Le vilain en question était connu sous le nom de Dabi. Il avait un physique un peu particulier, avec ses brûlures et ses agrafes sur le corps. Mais Shoto se souvenait de lui. Il l'avait déjà rencontré, quatre ans auparavant. Et Dabi aussi se souvenait de Shoto, apparemment._

 _Ils commencèrent le combat dans la petite ville, assez peu soucieux de faire des dégâts (de toute manière, avec leurs alters, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement). Inasa restait un peu en retrait du combat pour évacuer les civils. Malheureusement, la chaleur intense des flammes de Dabi rendait son vent trop instable. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose face au vilain. Mais pour Shoto, ce n'était pas simple non plus. Son alter ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Dabi. Il pouvait augmenter la chaleur de ses flammes, mais elles n'atteignaient pas la chaleur de celles de son adversaire pour autant. Et sa glace fondait extrêmement vite face à de telles températures._

 _Le combat fut long, épuisant. Le feu de Shoto devenait faible et perdait de sa chaleur. Inasa intervenait pour pallier cette faiblesse comme il le pouvait. Il guidait et ravivait les flammes. Dabi parvint cependant à détruire une grande maison juste derrière Shoto, en en faisant brûler la structure. Inasa n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir pour le protéger car Dabi se ruait déjà vers lui._

 _La jambe droite de Shoto se retrouva bloquée par les décombres. Il vit qu'Inasa était prêt à venir l'aider, le visage inquiet et tourné vers lui. Mais il y avait Dabi. Dabi qui n'attendait que cela. Sitôt qu'il se détourna de lui, il attrapa la gorge d'Inasa et la brûla._

 _Inasa ne put même pas hurler, contrairement à Shoto. Il s'effondra. Shoto voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, que sa gorge était complètement brûlée, que son souffle s'échappait de ses larges blessures. Sa peau avait été calcinée. Et cette odeur de cochon grillé... C'était insupportable._

 _Dabi se dirigea vers Shoto, qui tentait de se dégager. Il créait de la glace pour soulever les décombres. Mais après ce long combat, sa glace n'était plus très dense et cassait très vite, et elle ne parvenait pas à soulever le gros morceau de béton qui écrasait sa jambe._

 _Shoto s'attendait à ce que Dabi le tue, lui aussi. Mais non, il le regarda se débattre et lui hurler dessus, tenter de le repousser avec les quelques flammèches qui sortaient encore de sa main. Et pendant tout ce temps, il rigola._

 _-Tu m'amuses, Todoroki Shoto. Jamais tu n'abandonnes. Je crois que je vais attendre patiemment que tu me retrouves. Te tuer maintenant, ce serait du gâchis._

 _Sur ce, il s'éloigna et disparut._

 _Shoto ne désespérait pas. Il reporta son attention sur Inasa qui agonisait à quelques mètres de lui. Il tendit la main vers lui._

 _-Inasa ! Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît._

 _Il voyait ses yeux noirs, son visage presque tendu par la douleur._

 _-Inasa, ne meurs pas._

 _Shoto projeta de la glace dans sa direction, qui engloba la gorge d'Inasa. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le garder auprès de lui, pour le maintenir en vie._

 _Inasa avait la main tendue vers lui. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose entre eux. Shoto se mit à pleurer parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il parla à Inasa jusqu'à la fin. Il voulait le tenir éveillé, auprès de lui. Le temps que les secours arrivent. Leur combat n'était pas passé inaperçu, après tout. D'autres héros allaient venir. D'autres héros allaient sauver Inasa._

 _Puis, au bout de longues minutes d'agonie, les yeux d'Inasa se voilèrent et ne reflétèrent soudain plus rien. Shoto continua à appeler son prénom, à pleurer, à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils avaient encore de longues années à vivre ensemble._

 _Sous le choc de la mort d'Inasa, de la fatigue et de sa propre blessure, Shoto finit par perdre connaissance._

 _Il se réveilla à l'hôpital, entouré du vide qui allait maintenant faire partie de lui. Il lui fallut des jours entiers pour réaliser qu'Inasa ne reviendrait plus. Pendant tout ce temps, Shoto enchaîna les crises de panique, de nerfs, de pleurs. L'état de sa jambe ne le préoccupait même pas. La douleur lui permettait juste de rester sur Terre et de se rappeler que cette journée avait bel et bien eu lieu._

 _Fuyumi vint le voir, Natsuo aussi. Même Endeavor. Mais le pire fut de voir en face l'oncle d'Inasa. Il regrettait profondément de les avoir envoyés sur cette mission. Durant ses quelques minutes de lucidité, avant que le chagrin ne vienne le dévaster, Shoto répéta à l'oncle d'Inasa qu'il fallait qu'il cherche Dabi. Il fallait qu'il le tue._

 _Penser à sa vengeance prochaine, s'imaginer en train de tuer Dabi, lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Ça, et les rares visites de sa mère durant son séjour plutôt long à l'hôpital. Il souffrait intérieurement, les médecins disaient qu'il était en détresse. Plusieurs fois, il fallut le mettre sous oxygène car ses pleurs l'empêchaient de respirer._

 _Quand il eut le droit de sortir de l'hôpital, Shoto quitta l'agence qu'il avait créée avec Inasa. Il revendit le bâtiment également et repartit vivre chez son père avec Fuyumi. Il avait besoin de soutien. Il fit quelques petites interventions en ville et patrouilla de temps en temps. On comprenait son chagrin dans la rue. Tout le monde pensait qu'il n'avait perdu que son collègue, mais ce n'était pas que cela._

 _Parmi tous les cartons que Shoto déménagea de l'agence, il trouva des livres de voyage avec des destinations surlignées, des pages marquées. Le voyage dont il lui parlait ce matin-là, Inasa voulait vraiment le faire, comprit-il, et il le planifiait même depuis longtemps… Mais ce qui acheva Shoto, ce fut de trouver la commande que son partenaire avait passée chez un bijoutier. Inasa avait acheté des alliances. Il allait lui demander de passer sa vie avec lui._

* * *

 **Votre cœur n'est pas trop brisé ?**

 **Reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut ! Je sais, je publie avec un retard monstre. J'attendais des nouvelles de ma bêta, Moira-chan mais elle est débordée en ce moment et de ce fait, elle ne corrigera plus cette fiction. Je la remercie cependant d'avoir corrigé jusque-là, elle a fait un travail formidable !**

 **Oilosse : Merci ^^ Celui-là ne sera pas plus joyeux...**

 **Daliko : Merci ^^ J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 _L'oncle d'Inasa fut réticent, pourtant il aida tout de même Shoto à retrouver Dabi. Il comprit que l'amant de son neveu avait besoin de ça, de cette traque. Il avait besoin d'un objectif. À dire vrai, retrouver Dabi ne fut même pas difficile. On aurait dit qu'il laissait volontairement des traces. Il carbonisait des gens dans des ruelles et s'improvisait tueur en série. Tout ceci devait beaucoup l'amuser._

 _Plus d'une fois, pendant ses patrouilles, Shoto crut l'apercevoir dans une ruelle et le suivait. Mais il s'évaporait. Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle victime. Dabi ne se laissera attraper que quand il le voudra._

 _Shoto était très froid avec les gens. Ce fut à cette période que tout le monde commença a vraiment le comparer à son père. Ils n'avaient pas tord. Shoto avait bien remarqué qu'il avait exactement le même regard que son père, le regard qu'Inasa lui-même lui reprochait d'avoir le jour de leur première rencontre. Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas le courage de se battre contre ça._

 _Cinq mois après la mort d'Inasa Shoto n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Fuyumi ne voyait d'une légère amélioration. Elle l'entendait encore, chaque nuit, faire des cauchemars, elle le voyait se noyer dans son travail. Pour Shoto, se battre sans Inasa pour couvrir ses arrières était très étrange. Il s'était tellement habitué à la présence d'Inasa, à ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait se trouver derrière lui... cela lui jouait fréquemment des tours et il revenais parfois avec des blessures, ce qui n'arrivait jamais avant._

 _La recherche de Dabi depuis des mois lui avait donné un but. Il s'était forcé de comprendre l'assassin d'Inasa. Mais c'était difficile voire impossible. Dabi n'avait aucun passé. Shoto ne pouvait le nier : Dabi l'obsédait. Il le trouvait même fascinant par moment. Il était sa distraction, sa drogue. Que fera-t-il après l'avoir attrapé ? Après l'avoir tué (car malgré tous ses cours contre la violence gratuite, Shoto n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Dabi vivre) ?_

 _Un jour, enfin, après des mois de traque Shoto l'aperçu alors qu'il se planquait dans une ruelle. Comme d'habitude, il lui couru après._

 _Il suivit Dabi sans le perdre de vue pendant dix bonnes minutes. D'habitude, Dabi disparaissait bien avant. Là, ce n'était pas le cas et cela mit la puce à l'oreille de Shoto. Le moment était venu._

 _Dabi et Shoto se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble abandonné. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Shoto n'était guidé et animé que par sa haine. C'était dans cette dernière qu'il puisait toutes ses ressources. Mais la haine le guidait mal. Il s'empressait, ne réfléchissait pas._

 _Dabi le mit dos au mur en quelques minutes. Mais Shoto s'en fichait. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. Un monde sans Inasa était sombre et la mort le rapprocherai de lui. Il était presque résolu à mourir. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Dabi voulait._

 _Shoto était au sol, Dabi sur lui, main sur sa gorge. Shoto avait quand même eut le réflexe d'agripper à son tour la gorge de son ennemi._

 _-Mes flammes sont plus chaudes plus vite que les tiennes, tu sais. J'aurai le temps de te tuer, dit Dabi._

 _-Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?_

 _-Ce ne serai pas intéressant. Avoue que cela t'excites, ce jeu du chat et de la souris._

 _-Pas le moins du monde._

 _Il mentait._

 _-Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, Todoroki Shoto. Tu refuses d'abandonner, tu es droit et fière. Je n'ai qu'une envie : te briser. J'aimerai faire de toi une loque. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir quand tu étais à l'hôpital, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortis._

 _Shoto écarquilla les yeux. Dabi l'avait vu. Il ne savait pas comment mais il l'avait observé. Il devint colère. Sa main devint brûlante mais Dabi répliqua immédiatement et sa main devint si chaude que Shoto faillit hurler de douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Dabi en profita pour se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser._

 _Il voulait le briser et c'est ce qu'il fit ce jour-là. Il l'embrassa et commença à le toucher, il poussa Shoto à lui répondre, à accepter parce que c'était bon. Personne ne l'avait touché depuis des mois. Au début, il se dit qu'il allait laisser Dabi faire pour pouvoir le tuer dès qu'il baissera sa garde. C'était le plan et Shoto pensait qu'il allait pouvoir s'y tenir. Mais Dabi savait s'y prendre. Il savait que Shoto était fasciné par lui et qu'il était son obsession. Il savait qu'il était affaiblit par la mort d'Inasa. Il exploita toutes ces faiblesses pour pousser Shoto à se briser dans ses bras._

 _Dabi ne baissa pas sa garde une seule seconde et Shoto perdit toute volonté après une lutte acharnée contre lui-même. Ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nus sur le toit de l'immeuble et Shoto laissa Dabi lui faire l'amour. Le pire était qu'il avait aimé ça. Ça avait quelque chose d'excitant mais aussi de répugnant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait : Shoto était plus que jamais perdu au milieu de sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas._

 _Il ne retint pas Dabi quand celui-ci s'éloigna. Shoto regardait les étoiles dans le ciel. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mais pire encore, il savait que cela allait se reproduire. Dabi venait de le briser et de le faire sien, c'était encore plus efficace que de l'avoir marqué au fer rouge._

 _Et en effet, quelques semaines plus tard, Shoto le vit dans une ruelle en face d'un petit magasin où Shoto était allé acheter des piles pour son réveil. Shoto traversa la rue d'un pas las et se retrouva devant Dabi. Le vilain le poussa contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Shoto ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tant que cela à le briser, pourquoi il l'intriguait. Il était peut-être seulement sa proie. Son obsession personnelle._

 _Cette relation empoisonnée dura quelques mois. Shoto n'arrivait pas à y mettre fin. Même les photos d'Inasa dans sa chambre le parvenaient plus à lui donner la motivation nécessaire. Quelque chose en lui n'était plus là._

 _Parfois, Shoto rejoignait Dabi avec un couteau dans la poche, il se disait alors qu'il tuera le vilain quand celui-ci se sera endormis, après l'amour. Mais soit Shoto perdait toute volonté au moment de passer à l'acte, craignant de perdre tout but dans sa vie une fois Dabi mort, soit Dabi faisait semblant de dormir et empoignant le couteau avant que le héro ait pu lui porter le coup fatal._

 _Et ça l'amusait. Il le regardait alors._

 _-De toute façon, je sait que tu n'en es pas capable._

 _Étrangement, ce fut Endeavor qui le sauva de ce mauvais pas. Il vit son fils en compagnie de Dabi un soir, alors qu'ils quittaient un hôtel où ils s'étaient retrouvés pour quelques heures. Endeavor avait vu dans les yeux de son fils qu'il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait, que ce n'était pas de l'amour qui le poussait vers ce vilain._

 _Il lui en parla le soir-même. Endeavor n'était pas doué pour être un père, mais ce soir-là, il le disputa comme tel. Mais avant de lui crier dessus, il chercha à comprendre ce qui avait poussé son propre enfant dans les bras de ce vilain._

 _-C'est lui qui a tué Inasa._

 _-Justement, je comprend encore moins pourquoi tu fais ça._

 _Shoto avait passé une main sur son visage fatigué._

 _-Je le cherchais depuis des mois... j'étais obsédé par ce type. J'en suis devenu un zombie. Et puis je l'ai trouvé et... je ne saurai pas expliquer. C'est lui qui a commencé mais je n'ai pas sû résister. Je l'ai laissé aller jusqu'au bout en espérant qu'il baisserai sa garde mais ce n'est pas arrivé._

 _Endeavor restait étrangement muet à réfléchir._

 _-Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué depuis ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal ce qui m'arrive. Mais depuis la mort d'Inasa plus rien ne me semble normal de toute façon._

 _-Tu te laisse dépérir en espérant pouvoir le rejoindre. Tu attends que Dabi te tue._

 _-Peut-être._

 _Mais en même temps, Shoto souhaitait vraiment venger Inasa. Il ne savait plus rien. Son cerveau était sans dessus dessous. Plus rien n'avait de sens ni d'importance. Tout se mélangeait, aussi bien le mal que le bien._

 _-Tu ne t'en sortira pas seul._

 _Shoto en avait conscience. Il était assis sur son lit, penaud alors qu'Endeavor le dévisageait en réfléchissant._

 _Il finit par soupirer et partir dans de longues remontrances :_ c'est inacceptable ce que tu fais, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, tu ne réfléchis vraiment pas _. Puis, dans un mot, il partit et ferma à clé la chambre de Shoto derrière lui._

 _Le héro était resté dans sa chambre longtemps à réfléchir, à se demander ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il s'était allongé sur son lit avec une photo d'Inasa et s'était endormis pour se réveiller après un cauchemars quelques heures plus tard. Il s'était de nouveau réveillé et ainsi de suite toute la nuit._

 _La faim l'avait réveillé. Il voulu sortir de sa chambre mais la porte était toujours verrouillée. Il avait alors simplement attendu avec le ventre tordu par la faim. Il avait finit par se rendormir._

 _Il avait soif, il avait faim, il était moralement épuisé. Fuyumi finit par venir toquer à sa porte après ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte._

 _-Shoto ? Je peux entrer ?_

 _Il avait la gorge si sèche qu'il ne parvint même pas à répondre à sa sœur._

 _-Shoto ? Tu es bien là ?_

 _Il sentait l'hésitation dans la voix de Fuyumi. Il voyait son ombre bouger sous la porte, la jeune fille semblait se dandiner devant la porte, indécise. Il vit l'ombre se pencher._

 _-Il y a une clé parterre (un petit silence) c'est celle de ta chambre. J'entre._

 _La porte se déverrouilla et Fuyumi vit aussitôt son frère. Elle recula sa surprise avant de se précipiter vers lui. Elle avait le téléphone dans la main._

 _-Tu vas bien, Shoto ?_

 _Il hochât la tête. Fuyumi du voir les lèvres gercée de son frère. Elle fila chercher une bouteille d'eau et prit en même temps en paquet de biscuit dans la cuisine. Shoto bu toute la bouteille d'un coup et mangea un peu. Il fit ensuite attention à l'air inquiet de sa sœur et la façon dont elle serrait le téléphone dans sa main._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _-Oh... euh..._

 _Elle détourna le regard et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Shoto._

 _-Papa a eu un accident._

 _Le garçon cessa de manger._

 _-... Quel genre d'accident ?_

 _-Le genre très grave... Il est à l'hôpital et... je n'ai pas encore de détails, on m'a juste appelé pour m'informer._

 _Un accident... Shoto ne réalisait pas encore. Ils partirent avec Fuyumi voir leur père à l'hôpital. Natsuo les attendait déjà, assit sur les siège de l'entré. Il avait aussi le visage rongé par l'inquiétude._

 _Endeavor avait subit une lourde opération. Sa moelle épinière avait été touchée. Les médecins ne pouvaient rien faire. Endeavor ne pourrait plus jamais marcher et garderai même des séquelles du combat sur les bras. Il avait de larges brûlures sur le corps et cela suffit à Shoto pour comprendre : Endeavor était allé affronter et arrêter Dabi. Mais tout portait à croire qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Dabi lui avait volé son Amour, sa raison et faillit lui voler son père._

 _Shoto n'eus pas le courage d'aller voir Endeavor seul, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire, il s'en doutait déjà. Mais il reprit son activité de héro et prit la place de numéro un en quelques semaines._

* * *

Shoto m'avait tout raconté, ses quelques années, en quelques heures à peine. Il n'a pas pleuré, ce qui m'a tout de même étonné car je sentais dans sa voix à quel point ces événements le chamboulait encore. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort d'Inasa, de la tromperie de Dabi et de l'accident de son père dont il se sentait largement responsable.

J'avais mal pour lui. Professionnellement, je devrai me détacher, mais là, c'était l'ami de Shoto qui parlait et c'était l'ami de Shoto qui souffrait avec lui. Si mon passé recelait de choses aussi difficiles, je comprenais peut-être pourquoi j'avais voulu m'en débarrasser.

Je regardais Shoto qui s'était assis à côté de moi. Il avait la tête baissée depuis la fin de son récit. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour lui.

-Merci d'avoir écouté, Midoriya.

-Je suis là pour ça. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'en parler t'a fait du bien ?

Il sourit.

-Oui. Un peu.

Il soupira et releva la tête vers le plafond.

-Todoroki-kun... je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

J'hésitais, n'étant pas sûr qu'il allait me répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon affaire après tout. Mais...

-Si tu n'avais pas envie d'évoquer tout ça... pourquoi avoir accepté de faire cette biographie ? Tu savais que tu allais devoir en parler.

Shoto baissa les yeux vers moi. Il me regarda intensément de ces yeux bicolores que je trouvais chaque jours un peu plus beaux.

-En fait, quand je t'ai rencontré, quand j'ai serré ta main... tu m'as rappelé ce garçon que j'ai affronté au festival sportif, en première année. Je me suis sentis vite à l'aise et je me suis demandé si... si tu aurai sur ma vie le même impact que lui. Je me suis mis à espérer. Et pour infos, quand Fuyumi m'a dit qu'elle avait prit rendez-vous, je comptais mentir, tout simplement.

Il sourit, un sourire assez faible mais tout de même présent.

-Avant de te rencontrer, je n'aurai jamais imaginé parler de ça. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas prêt à me pardonner ou à pardonner à Dabi ce qu'il a fait, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'entrevois un avenir sans Inasa. Du moins, un avenir où je ne serai pas rongé par la haine et la tristesse.

J'étais heureux de l'entendre dire cela. Depuis ma rencontre avec Shoto, j'envisageais moi aussi un autre avenir, où je cesserai de penser à ce que j'avais perdu, où je cesserai d'avancer sans savoir où aller.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas né sous le bon karma.

Puis, il tourna ses yeux bicolores vers moi. Je me sentais déjà rougir.

-Mais peut-être que quelque chose de bon pourrait m'arriver.

-Oui. Peut-être. Enfin, sûrement je veux dire. Tu le mérite.

-Mais quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Bientôt ?

-Maintenant ?

Je compris à la façon dont il me regardait ce qui allait se passer. Mon cœur battait plus vite, je frôlais peut-être la tachycardie. Shoto était déjà très proche de moi, il ne manquait que quelques centimètres entre nous.

Shoto les franchit sans la moindre hésitation. Il effleura mes lèvres. Bien que j'en avais envie, je me sentais assez mal à l'aise de l'embrasser alors qu'il venait il y a peu de me parler de toutes ses relations passées. Il venait justement de me confier qu'il ne pouvait oublier la mort de son amant, qu'il avait été manipulé par un autre. Pourquoi m'embrassait-il ? M'aimait-il ? Me désirait-il ? Ou bien, voulait-il juste, en fermant les yeux, imaginer que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre ?

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est très sombre. J'espère que la touche d'espoir à la fin vous aura plu !**

 **Reviews ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut ! Je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude, c'est parce que j'ai eu un petit problème avec Internet. Sur ce, j''espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

 **La Pomme Verte : De toute façon ils ne sont plus ensemble maintenant XD (enfin non, c'est pas drôle). Oui moi aussi je suis partisane de cette théorie mais comme c'est pas encore officiel, je me permet de ne pas les faire frères ^^ Les réponses ne devraient plus trop tarder. Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Il faisait nuit dehors, on voyait la lumière des lampadaires depuis la fenêtre du bureau du héro. Shoto semblait plus léger alors que moi, je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher ma gène. Quand il m'avait touché lors de notre baiser, quand sa peau avait frôlé la mienne, quand ses doigts avaient caressés mon bras, je n'ai pu que me dire que cette sensation ne m'était pas étrangère. Peut-être une réminiscence de notre nuit ?

Shoto regarda le dehors, puis sa montre.

-Il se fait tard, Midoriya. Est-ce que tu aimerai dormir ici ce soir ?

Je rougis. Il n'allait rien se passer si je disais oui, n'est-ce pas ?

Shoto dû comprendre ce à quoi je pensais car il rougit à son tour et s'empressa de me dire qu'il y avait une chambre d'amis presque à l'opposé de là où se trouvait la sienne.

Nous nous étions embrassé, mais j'avais l'impression que Shoto me voyait encore comme son ami. Et moi, je... je ne savais pas.

-Oui, ça m'arrangerai. Je vais juste prévenir mon colocataire.

* * *

Shimura reçu le message de Midoriya et sourit. Il ferma sa page internet et se leva pour aller à l'étage. Il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Midoriya et ouvrit sans scrupule. Il était sûr que ce soir il n'allait pas rentrer alors pourquoi se gêner ?

La chambre était bien rangée, sauf le bureau. Sur ce dernier se trouvait des dizaines de papiers avec des brouillons des quelques chapitres déjà écrits par Midoriya, mais aussi des dessins et des plans de la maison des Todoroki. Tout ceci était des pages que Midoriya avait arraché de son calepin.

Shimura sourit et sortit son portable. Il prit en photo les plans détaillés de la maison. Parmi tous les détails que Midoriya avait pu noter sur la famille de Shoto se trouvait les horaires de Fuyumi et celles de Shoto. Ce gars était vraiment consciencieux quand il travaillait... Shimura n'aurait jamais été capable de glaner autant de détails.

Une fois son investigation terminée, Shimura retourna dans le salon. Il se rendit sur sa messagerie cryptée et envoya un message à ses acolytes.

Il avait enfin un nouveau plan. Il était temps de sortir de l'ombre.

* * *

La chambre d'amis était petite. Il y avait un lit deux places, une coiffeuse et un placard. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une pièce aussi petite dans cette immense maison. Je me trompais.

Shoto me prêta un pyjama. C'était encore plus intime que de me prêter une tenue de sport. J'étais embarrassé. Après une petite toilette dans la salle de bain, je parti me coucher avec la tête pleine de questions. Elles me tinrent éveillé quelques temps, puis je m'endormis.

 _Il était devant moi, j'avais les muscles tendus, j'étais concentré. Je ne jouais pas ma vie mais... si. Si je réussissais, ce serai la place assurée dans la filière héroïque. On n'aurait jamais vu ça : un sans alter devenir un héro. J'y croyais... j'y croyais tellement._

 _Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris que je voulais la victoire. Ses membres étaient aussi tendus que les miens. Mais j'étais sans défense contrairement à lui. Quoique... comme tous, je l'avais étudié. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne pouvait geler qu'en ligne droite et que sa glace montait si haut qu'elle me cachait à sa vue._

 _Esquiver sa glace était ma seule chance de m'en sortir._

 _-Start ! cria le commentateur._

 _La glace a aussitôt foncé sur moi. J'ai attendu de ne plus pouvoir voir Shoto pour courir sur le côté. Désormais, je ne pouvais me mouvoir que dans la moitié du terrain. Shoto semblait surpris que je sois parvenu à m'en sortir. Je me plaçais juste à côté de son précédent jet de glace. Il attaquait et j'esquivai. En faisait ainsi, je n'avais pas trop réduit mon terrain._

 _Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion : je n'allais pas réussir à esquiver éternellement et il arrivera un moment où je serai forcé de sortir du terrain._

 _-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? M'avait-il demandé._

 _Il semblait en avoir marre de jouer au chat et à la souris, surtout face à un sans alter. J'avais conscience que sa réputation était mise à rude épreuve. Je savais qui il était. Je voyais d'ailleurs son père dans les gradins qui le dévisageai. Je l'avais repéré à l'épreuve des cavaliers. Là aussi, j'avais énervé le fils en lui échappant encore et toujours et en conservant les dix millions de points qu'il convoitait._

 _-Tu n'as même pas d'alter ! À quoi tu t'attends ?_

 _Il courait vers moi, mais son corps était ralentis par les gelures. Il avait décidé de passer au corps à corps. Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps._

 _-Je veux devenir un héro ! Je veux sauver les gens en souriant._

 _Comme All Might. Comme ce héro que j'admirai. Il travaillait à UA mais seulement pour la section héroïque. Je ne l'avais même pas vu de loin dans les couloirs. Je voulais le rencontrer, je voulais devenir comme lui._

 _Mais pour cela, je devais surpasser mon adversaire._

 _Je parvins à repousser ou a éviter les coups de Shoto plusieurs fois. Il s'énervait. Je sautais en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Mon corps avait atteint sa limite. J'étais épuisé et mes poumons trouvaient difficilement de l'air. Je regardais Shoto qui se tenait encore presque droit._

 _Puis, je remarquais son côté droit qui tremblais. Il avait froid. Son corps aussi avait ses limites._

 _-Pourquoi ne pas te servir de tes flammes ? Tu as froid. Tu es à bout toi aussi._

 _Mon audace dû le surprendre._

 _-Je me suis promis de ne pas le faire._

 _-C'est stupide. Tu t'infliges une contrainte._

 _-Je deviendrai le numéro sans son alter._

 _-Son alter ? Mais c'est ton corps, non ?_

 _Il semblait soudainement un peu déconcerté._

 _-Tu n'as pas d'alter ! Me criât-il finalement. Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

 _Non, je n'en avais pas._

 _-Il n'empêche, dis-je avec un sourire provocateur, qu'avec uniquement ta glace tu ne m'as pas touché une seule fois._

 _Il écarquilla ses yeux bicolores._

 _Pourquoi me mêler de cela ? Ça ne me regarde pas. S'il ne veux pas utiliser sa glace et bien... non, de toute façon, je savais que je gagnerai pas ce combat. Alors autant faire une bonne action. Et puis, je le sentais au fond de moi : je ne pouvais pas le laisser sortir de ce combat contre moi sans une réponse à ses soucis._

 _Shoto sourit._

 _-Décidément... tu n'es pas banal._

 _Il se redressa et leva sa main gauche vers moi._

 _-Tu mérite que je me donne à fond._

 _Et je vis ses magnifiques flammes rouges foncer vers moi. Ce n'était même pas le peine que je tente de les éviter. Je n'avais plus la force de le faire. Mais je cru voir, juste avant de m'évanouir, la bouche de Shoto bouger. Qu'avait-il dit ?_

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Il faisait jour. Le soleil brûlait ma peau mais j'avais l'impression que c'était toujours les flammes de Shoto. Je regardai mes mains qui tremblaient et tentait de reprendre ma respiration. Était-ce un rêve ? M'étais-je mis à la place du garçon sans alter qui avait affronté Shoto ? Ou bien... et si... c'était un souvenir ?

Mais c'est impossible ! Je n'ai eu aucune réminiscence de ma vie passé depuis cinq ans, pourquoi maintenant ?

 _Tu peux devenir un héro._

Cet homme blond qui me regardait. Je portais ma tenue de sport de UA. J'étais... Je...

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler petit à petit. Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Je portais ma tenue de sport et je me revoyais encore avec un bandage sur la main. J'avais été brûlé. C'était après mon combat contre Shoto. C'était... il m'avait vu. Je pouvais devenir un héro.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas moi ! J'avais pleuré ce jour là. Je mettais effondré sur le sol sans pouvoir croire ce que me disait cet homme. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'y croyais pas.

Mais comment expliquer mon alter ? Il y avait encore de nombreuses pars d'ombres. Peut-être... devais-je en parler à Shoto ? Me croirait-il ? Mais au moins, il pourrait m'aider à recoller les morceaux et a retrouver mon passé. Il avait un informateur, c'était fait pour ça non ?

Je m'apprêtais à sortir du lit de la chambre d'amis quand je réalisai que la place à côté de là où j'avais dormit était chaude. L'oreiller était également déformé.

Je savais déjà qui avait laissé ces traces et cela me fit rougir. Avais-je parlé dans mon sommeil ? Ce serai embarrassant.

Je sortis de la chambre tout habillé et descendit dans la cuisine. À ma grande surprise, il y avait Fuyumi, Shoto, un garçon aux cheveux blancs que je n'avais jamais rencontré et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux blancs et des yeux gris. Les même yeux que Fuyumi. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était Rei Todoroki.

Shoto me sourit et vint se placer côté de moi. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule comme si nous étions amis.

-Maman, Natsu, je vous présente Midoriya Izuku. C'est le journaliste qui écrit ma biographie. Hier soir, nous avons travaillé tard et je lui ais proposé de rester dormir. C'était plus prudent.

Il avait soigneusement préparé son discours, je le sentais. Natsuo vint me serrer la main et Rei se leva pour me saluer.

Le petit déjeuner était prêt sur la table de la cuisine. Shoto m'invita à m'asseoir avec eux. J'étais intimidé. Au bout de quelques minutes, en écoutant la conversation de la famille, je compris que c'était l'anniversaire de la mère. Je le lui souhaitais timidement.

Après le petit déjeuner, Shoto m'entraîna dans la salle d'entraînement.

-J'aurai dû te prévenir plus tôt que ma mère serai là. Mais hier, je pensais à autre chose alors j'ai oublié.

-Ce n'est rien.

Le professionnel en moi voulais ajouter qu'il avait pour projet d'interroger Rei Todoroki un jour ou l'autre et que finalement ça tombait très bien car je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux.

-Sinon, concernant hier...

Shoto mit sa main dans sa nuque pour se frotter les cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça sur un coup de tête. Ce que j'ai fais, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer. Mais quand je t'ai vu le premier jour, Midoriya, j'avais l'impression que j'attendais ça depuis longtemps. Tu m'intriguais.

Je restais dubitatif. La dernière fois que Shoto avait été intrigué par quelqu'un, il s'était engagé dans une relation toxique. Et en même temps, si mon rêve était un souvenir, alors cela s'expliquerait.

-Je crois que tu m'intriguais aussi.

C'était étrange. J'avais l'impression de lui faire une déclaration.

Shoto semblait soulagé. Il eu un geste presque timide quand il voulu poser sa main sur ma joue. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Je passais une partie de la matinée en compagnie de Rei. Elle répondit gentiment à mes questions. Elle me parlais de son mariage avec Enji Todoroki, de la venu du premier enfant, du deuxième, du troisième, puis enfin, du quatrième. Elle me parlais de l'impatience croissante d'Endeavor au fil du temps, cela se traduisait par un comportement de brute envers elle et les enfants. Elle me racontais des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Shoto dont lui ne se souvenais plus.

Rei était très gentille. Je retrouvais en elle certains traits de caractère de Shoto. Son père ne l'avait pas complètement influencé. J'essaierai de mettre cela en avant dans la biographie. Et puis, de le dire à Shoto.

Natsuo aussi passa à la casserole. Mais il fit preuve de moins de patience que sa mère. Pour le coup, il me faisait beaucoup penser à Endeavor. Il était bien plus baraqué que son petit frère. Il avait la carrure de d'Endeavor et avait hérité de sa chevelure en pique.

Natsuo me dit à la fin de l'interview qu'il m'en voulait un peu de gâcher l'anniversaire de sa mère en faisant ressurgir tour cela. Mais Rei prit ma défense sans sourciller.

Je ne restai pas jusqu'au dîner du soir. Shimura devait déjà beaucoup s'inquiéter. Je quittais Shoto sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

 **Bon, Shimura méchant, je pense que vous vous y attendiez tous ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire. Désolé je publie un peu tard mais j'étais hypnotisée par la course de biathlon d'aujourd'hui et la performance de nos français (deux victoires !).**

 **La Pomme Verte : Non, en effet, il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il ferait la biographie. Je me rend compte grâce à ton commentaire que je n'ai jamais précisé que c'était Shimura qui a poussé Izuku à devenir journaliste. Cela lui permettait d'être au courant de toutes les infos. Ainsi, il augmentait les chances qu'Izuku lui rapporte des scoops concernant les super-héros et leurs faiblesses. Je comprend, t'inquiète XD Mais les réponses arriveront dans quelques chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Lijovanchan : Coucou ! Mais de rien ^^ J'espère dans ce cas que cette suite va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Mon patron m'avait de nouveau convoqué. Il voulait savoir comment avançait la rédaction de la biographie. À vrai dire, il me semblait que je connaissais l'essentiel de la vie de Shoto. Mais maintenant, j'étais en proie au doute.

À mon bureau, je faisais fasse aux chapitres que j'avais écrit avec tout ce que Shoto m'avait dit plus des compléments venant d'article de mission qu'il avait effectué. Je brodais souvent mais le résultat était plutôt fluide pour un brouillon. J'avais en plus ajouté les réactions de Rei et Natsuo. Il me manquait encore Fuyumi, l'autre frère de Shoto (mais d'après ce dernier, il ne voudra pas le parler) et Endeavor (mais apparemment il ne voudra pas me parler non plus).

Shoto m'avait parlé de la corde sensible de son passé. Je savais sans avoir à lui poser la question qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qui s'était passé. Ce serai la fin de la carrière. Or, son métier, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Comme moi. Sans mon métier sur lequel je me reposai, je ne serai rien. Je ne me définissais plus que par ma carte de journaliste et mon accident. Shimura me permettait de nuancer un peu le propos. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait poussé vers le journalisme.

Je n'avais plus de passé, plus de famille. Je n'étais plus rien. Mes blessures me réveillaient. Mais avec ce rêve et cet instant où j'avais déployé cette force pour sauver Shoto... et si j'étais plus qu'un simple ados avant mon accident ? Et si cet accident n'en était pas un ? Cette pensée me torturait depuis des années. J'avais toujours trouvé suspectes les conditions de mon accident. C'était trop bizarre, trop parfait. Et puis comment cela aurait-il pu arriver à moi, un gamin sans histoire ? Et bien tout était possible si je n'étais pas qu'un simple lycéen.

Je m'adossais à mon siège et soupirait. Il était dix heures du matin, j'avais un peu faim. En soupirant de nouveau, je me levais et aller me prendre un café. J'écoutais les conversations de mes collègues. Certains me saluèrent et me demandèrent des nouvelles de la biographie.

-Ça avance, répondis-je.

-C'est marrant que tu fasses une biographie sur Shoto. Moi je dois écrire l'article sur All Might. Ça va bientôt faire six ans qu'il est mort.

Cela m'emplissait toujours de tristesse de penser à sa mort. C'était mon idole. La seule image qu'il me restait de mon passé était ma chambre pleine de figurines et de posters d'All Might. C'était lui qui m'avait donné envie d'être un héro.

J'aurai bien voulu écrire cet article. J'y aurai mit tout mon cœur.

All Might avait péri dans un combat contre son Némésis : All for One. À cause du souffle d'une explosion, la caméra qui filmait le combat fut cassée et il ne restait aucune image de la fin. Le corps d'All Might ne fut pas exhibé, bien évidement, par espect. All for One, lui, avait disparu et s'était rendu à la police quelques jours plus tard.

-Je vais interviewer le policier chargé de l'enquête, Naomasa. Il va venir dans les locaux.

-Ah.

Il se vantait de sa réussite devant moi. Je me sentais nul face à son sourire parfait et ses articles qui faisaient la une. Il était toujours dans les bons coups et le patron lui filait le meilleur travail.

Je préférai m'éclipser, mal à l'aise.

* * *

Shoto faisait une sieste. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Fuyumi était tellement surprise de l'avoir trouvé endormis sur le canapé qu'elle prit une photo qu'elle envoya directement à leur mère. Puis un autre pour Natsuo.

Un peu plus et Shoto ronflait. Fuyumi sentait que s'il s'endormait encore un peu plus profondément, ça allait arriver. Assise sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, portable à la main en mode caméra, elle attendait patiemment que cela se produise avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

 _Il était en tenue de sport de UA. Il regardait sa main gauche avec un sentiment étrange. Il se sentait étrange. Son bras était encore un peu chaud, il ne l'avait pas refroidi avec son côté droit. Il voulait se souvenir que ses flammes s'étaient déchaînées face à ce garçon._

 _La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et il faillit sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers l'intrus et vit Bakugo Katsuki, jambe en l'air qui le regardait avec surprise._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On est dans la loge..._

 _Il y avait un grand 2 sur la porte._

 _Shoto retourna à l'observation de sa main._

 _-Bon, OK, je me suis trompé de loge. Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'ignorer._

 _Shoto n'aimait pas vraiment Bakugo. Il était trop brutal et violent, c'était à se demander pourquoi il voulait devenir un héro, autrement que pour la gloire. Peut-être y avait-il une profondeur dans son esprit que Shoto ignorait ?_

 _Bakugo était aussi fort que lui et s'était hissé à la finale du championnat. Comme Shoto. Ils étaient censés s'affronter d'ici quelques minutes. Et les voilà à se disputer. Car Bakugo était sûrement venu l'embêter un peu. Peut-être pour être sûr qu'il cherchera à se donner à fond ? Mais Shoto n'en était pas sûr. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Bakugo en s'avançant. Ce gros nerd de Deku t'a retourné le cerveau ?_

 _Shoto releva la tête._

 _-Tu le connais ?_

 _-Yep. On se connaît même depuis l'enfance. C'est qu'un chieur toujours avec une putain de main tendue._

 _Shoto regarda sa main._

 _-Oui... Il m'a libéré de mes démons. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi... on ne se connaît pas._

 _Bakugo soupira lourdement et posa sa main sur la table. Il fit quelques explosions qui noircirent la table._

 _-T'as intérêt à utiliser tes flammes. T'a utilisé toute ta puissance pour un nul comme lui alors j'estime que j'y ait droit aussi. Si on m'affronte, c'est qu'on veut la victoire._

 _Mais Shoto ne la cherchait plus, cette victoire._

 _Une seule chose le taraudait : pourquoi ?_

Shoto ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il avait la main sur le visage et était allongé sur le dos, sur le canapé. Il entendit un rire.

-Tu as enfin émergé ?

-Il n'y a pas eu d'appels ?

Fuyumi rangea son portable en soupirant.

-Non, je t'aurai réveillé s'il y avait eu une urgence.

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté.

-C'est rare de te voir faire une sieste. Comment ça se fait ?

-Je dors mal c'est derniers temps.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Il... il remue tout mes souvenirs. Je me rappelle de choses que je pensais avoir complètement oublié et d'autres que j'aurai préféré oublier.

-Je pense qu'à long termes, ça te fera du bien.

Shoto se releva et haussa les épaules.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda sérieusement Fuyumi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qui est Deku ? Tu parlais dans ton sommeil.

Shoto baissa un peu les yeux. Deku. Deku. Bakugo connaissait le garçon sans alter qu'il avait affronté au festival sportif. Deku. Son vrai nom ? Un surnom ? Bakugo ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur en tout cas. Mais maintenant, Shoto avait une piste. Il avait attendu tant d'année... pourquoi tout revenait d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché cela ?

-Deku est... un mec que j'ai affronté il y a longtemps, dit-il avec le sourire.

Fuyumi semblait indécise.

* * *

-Tu es sérieux, Shigaraki ?

-Oui.

Le garçon face à lui jubilait intérieurement. Ses yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller.

-Il y a des années, nous voulions la peau de All Might. All for One voulait qu'on élimine le détenteur du One for All qui était le seul à lui faire peur. All Might est mort. Puis, on s'est débarrassé de son successeur.

-Enfin, presque, rectifia Toga avec espièglerie.

Shimura fusilla du regard Toga qui préféra alors la boucler.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on l'a sous contrôle et le moment voulu, il sera facile de le tuer. Mais il est drôle de faire amis amis avec lui. Surtout que c'est finalement lui notre informateur. À son insu.

Shimura eu un sourire sadique. Oui, il adorait voir la bouille innocente d'Izuku le soir, quand il lui parlait des ragots et des rumeurs du bureau. Il lui fournissait tous les détails dont il avait besoin. Et surtout depuis un mois.

S'il savait qu'il servait les vilains... il serai vert*.

L'alliance des super vilains avait maintenant un autre but en attendant : ils allaient générer le chaos en supprimant le héro numéro un, l'actuel espoir de la population.

-Et donc, il t'a fait les plans de la résidence des Todoroki ?

-Oui. Un plan vraiment très détaillé.

Shimura se tourna vers Dabi qui avait du mal à réprimer son sourire.

-Tu vas pouvoir l'achever.

* * *

(*nda : Oui, ce jeu de mot était volontaire et j'assume).

 **Et voilà pour cette fin de chapitre !**

 **Reviews ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut ! On se retrouve pour la suite de cette histoire !**

 **La Pomme Verte : Je suis contente de lire que le dernier chapitre t'as plut ^^ Par contre, tu décryptes un peu trop le scénario XD Non, ça va pas se passer comme ça. J'espère que ce chapitre va te surprendre un peu !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

J'étais nerveux. J'avais rangé l'appartement ; il était encore plus propre que le jour où j'avais emménagé. Shoto avait proposé que pour une fois, l'interview se passe chez moi. Cela dit, je n'avais plus grand chose à lui demander. Je savais désormais tout de sa vie. Il ne me restais plus qu'à parler à Endeavor.

J'avais préparé des légumes sautés, du porc au caramel et j'avais même fait un dessert à la fraise. J'étais sûr que Shoto pensait manger ici. Après tout, il m'avait dit qu'il passerai vers midi. C'était justement l'heure du repas et puis, nous étions... pas vraiment ensemble. Je voulais lui faire plaisir. Il s'était livré à moi.

Il arriva pile à l'heure. À midi, la sonnette de l'entrée retenti. D'un pas pressé mais hésitant, j'allais ouvrir.

Shoto était là, sourire aux lèvres. Il portait un jean qui moulait ses jambes, des chaussures en cuir, une veste élégante et je devinais en dessous une chemise. Moi-même, je m'étais bien habillé. Je portais un bas en toile et un t-shirt à manche longue qui m'allait parfaitement.

Nous étions comme deux andouilles à nous dévisager. Il voulait me dire quelque chose, il voulait peut-être m'embrasser. Mais il ne faisait que me regarder, presque bizarrement. Cela dit, moi non plus je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du siens. J'eus... un drôle d'impression. Une impression qui me suivait depuis quelques temps. Depuis que mes premiers souvenirs m'était revenu. Une sorte de déjà-vu.

Oui, j'avais rencontré Shoto avant mon accident. C'était un souvenir cette nuit-là. La conviction se faisait plus forte.

Je sourit.

-Entre.

Shoto ne se fit pas prier. Il retira sans ses chaussures puis se tourna vers moi.

-J'ai apporté le dessert.

Il tenait dans ses mains un emballage de pâtissier.

-Oh. Merci.

Je n'osais pas lui dire que j'avais cuisiné. Mais peut-être que si Shoto restait jusqu'à l'heure du thé, on pourra picorer mon dessert à ce moment là. J'allais devoir poser mon après-midi. Mon patron risquait peut-être de mal le prendre...

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Bien aussi.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce.

-Ton colocataire n'est pas là ?

-Non. Il travaille aujourd'hui.

-Dommage. J'aurai bien voulu rencontrer le garçon qui veille sur toi.

Je rougissais. Mais je ne voulais pas que Shoto rencontre Shimura maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Et puis, Shimura avait un physique... particulier. Disons que son visage abîmé n'inspirait pas la confiance. Je le connaissais bien maintenant alors je savait qu'il n'était pas un psychopathe. Mais Shoto n'aimerai pas savoir que je vis avec un mec un peu bizarre.

-Tu le rencontrera un jour.

Je m'assois à mon tour assis sur une chaise et nous commençons à discuter. Shoto voulait visiter l'appartement. Je le conduit à l'étage où il pu découvrir ma chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un futon, un bureau et un placard. Rien de bien personnel si ce n'étaient quelques figurines et un poster d'All Might. Et puis, mon diplôme accroché sur le mur. Ma seule vraie fierté. Et encore...

Shoto ne commenta pas ma chambre. J'avais envie de lui demander... un tas de chose. Mon esprit me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Maintenant que nous étions plus proches, un peu amoureux, j'avais envie de savoir s'il se souvenait de notre nuit.

-Todoroki-kun...

Non, ne gâche pas ce moment. Ça lui fera peur de savoir qu'il a couché avec toi. Et il se sentira coupable.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ne dis rien !

Ma bouche semblait ne plus vouloir m'obéir. Mutinerie générale.

-Je me demandais si tu te souvenais de cette nuit où nous avions un peu bu.

Il fronça les sourcils, assis sur la chaise de mon bureau comme si c'était la sienne. Il me ferai presque passer pour un intrus dans ce lieux.

-Non.

Son regard me dévisagea de bas en haut.

-Tu trembles. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je... en fait... ce matin là, je me suis réveillé... dans ta chambre.

Sa tête eu un mouvement de recul.

-Et ?

-J'étais... ou plutôt, nous étions, nus.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Je voyais son regard s'affoler.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Maintenant qu'on est plus proche, je me disais que tu t'en était peut-être souvenu ou...

-Je suis désolé, Midoriya. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Tu... c'était ta première fois ?

-Oui.

Shoto se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Il me répéta qu'il était désolé. Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que sur le coup, j'étais un peu choqué mais que maintenant, maintenant que je l'aimais, je m'étais fait une raison. Ce qui me dérangeai désormais, c'était juste de ne pas m'en souvenir.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. À contre cœur, je me dégageais des bras de Shoto et me rendait au salon. Shimura était là, il retirait ses chaussures. Shoto me suivait de prés.

-Oh... je pensais que tu serai seul. Salut ! Moi c'est Shimura Tenko.

Shoto ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait toujours troublé.

-Salut, finit-il pas dire.

Shimura m'expliqua qu'il avait fini plus tôt que prévu et qu'il était rentré. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il ne vienne pas ! Surtout dans un moment pareil !

-Tu vas bien, Midoriya ?

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. On parlait travail avec Todoroki-kun.

Shimura acquiesça. Il nous dévisagea tour à tour puis se rendit dans sa chambre avec un sourire sur le visage.

-C'est donc lui ton colocataire.

Un peu penaud, je répondis que oui. Shoto ne fit aucun commentaire de nouveau. J'avais envie de me gifler. J'avais pourri l'ambiance et maintenant, Shimura qui débarquait à l'improviste...

Peut-être pour m'achever le portable de Shoto sonna. Il s'excusa et décrocha. Je compris au bout de quelques minutes que c'était grave et qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne. Il était pâle.

-Je... je vais devoir y aller. Il y a eu un attenta dans le centre ville, pleins de héros sont déjà sur les lieux mais ils sont débordés et...

-Vas-y.

Shimura débarqua dans le salon et vint chercher un yaourt dans le frigo. Il vit Shoto remettre ses chaussures en vitesse.

-Tu pars déjà ?

Voilà ce que je trouvais bizarre depuis tout à l'heure : Shimura se comportait avec Shoto normalement. Il ne le vouvoyait pas, ne montrait pas de respect particulier. Il se comportait comme une connaissance. Certes, Shimura n'était pas à cheval sur les principes, mais ça me faisait bizarre. J'avais envie de lui demander d'utiliser les formules de politesse.

-Une urgence, répondit simplement Shoto.

J'accompagnais Shoto sur le pas de la porte et la refermait derrière moi. J'étais en chaussettes sur le paillasson.

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire Midoriya car c'est ta vie et non la mienne, mais je n'aime pas Shimura. Il me met mal à l'aise.

-Je comprend. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a pris soin de moi.

-Je ne le nie pas. Je te dis juste que je ne l'aime pas.

Puis, regardant fixement la porte, il ajouta :

-Il me fait penser à quelqu'un.

Je me doutais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Je soupirais. Quelle journée pourrie !

-J'essaierai de repasser après mon intervention.

-Non, je dois travailler cet après-midi.

Shoto posa sa main sur mon épaule. L'autre vint emprisonner mon menton et me força à redresser la tête vers lui. Il se pencha et embrassa délicatement mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

Mon cœur cessa presque de battre. Je restais immobile contre lui. Il continua à m'embrasser avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner.

Ce premier baiser aujourd'hui était également un baiser d'au revoir.

Je rentrai dans l'appartement et trouvait Shimura en train de mettre la table. Je m'asseyais et mangeais avec lui le porc au caramel que j'avais préparé pour Shoto. Je me sentais vide.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !**

 **Reviews ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut ! Je suis en vacance ! Pour une toute petite semaine.**

 **Valkyrie du Nord : Merci ^^ Midoriya a eu la même impression que toi avec ce baiser.**

 **La Pomme Verte : Thanks ! Et bien... Shoto n'a jamais vu le visage de Shigaraki. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Shoto n'aurait peut-être pas dû partir. Certes, c'était la pagaille dans le centre ville, mais avec tout les héros qu'il y avait et tout ceux qui arrivaient, il aurait pu rester encore un peu plus auprès de Midoriya.

Shoto n'était pas concentré. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il avait faillit se prendre une boule de lave dans le dos et Midoriya l'avait sauvé.

Shoto ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé dans le centre ville, il attendait qu'un policier vienne lui donner des détails en aidant à l'évacuation des civils. Apparemment, une bombe avait explosé juste au pied de la statue d'All Might. Il y avait des blessés, un mort et des vilains qui semblaient vouloir en découdre. Personne ne savait ce pourquoi ils avaient fait cela.

Une fois sûr qu'il y avait assez de héros pour s'occuper des civils, Shoto fila vers le centre du conflit. Évidement, les plus grands héros étaient déjà là pour s'occuper des vilains. Shoto, en arrivant sur les lieux, comprit où était le problème.

La statue d'All Might se trouvait quinze mettre au dessus d'une rame de métro. Or, la bombe avait tout fait sauter. Un vilain avait apparemment creusé le sol et il y avait désormais un trou qui atteignait la rame. De ce trou s'échappaient des vilains. Ils portaient tous des tenus de prisonniers. Ils venaient de s'évader.

Ce n'était pas un attenta. C'était une évasion organisée.

Il y avait beaucoup des fuyards et beaucoup de vilains qui tentaient d'éloigner les héros pour laisser aux prisonnier le temps de sortir. C'était une pagaille monstre.

Shoto se dirigea vers le trou dans le sol, là où il y avait le plus de vilains.

Les héros étaient débordés mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de travail et avec l'aide du héro numéro deux, Bakugo, qui avait débarqué, ils parvinrent à re-capturer un grand nombre de prisonnier. Mais certains s'étaient enfuis, inévitablement.

Bakugo soufflait dans un coin. Shoto vint le voir, souhaitant lui aussi se reposer quelques minutes.

-Oï, double-face, si tu veux la paix, va ailleurs.

Mais Shoto ne se laissa pas impressionner par Bakugo. De plus, c'était lui le numéro un. Il n'avait pas à s'en aller.

-Merci de ton intervention.

-Depuis quand tu remercie les gens, toi ? Et puis c'est mon job je te signale ! Je me suis pas cassé le cul dans ce lycée pour finir par vendre des fleurs. Je suis un héro !

Oui, ça sautait aux yeux.

-De plus, ma cote de popularité est supérieure à la tienne, JE devrais être le numéro un.

-Mais c'est moi.

-Toi t'a besoin qu'un gamin écrive ta vie pour te faire aimer.

Shoto fronça les sourcils.

-Comment tu sais pour la biographie ?

-Ta sœur a cafeté et même sans ça tout le monde sait qu'il va bientôt y avoir une biographie. Y parait que les pré-commandes vont pas tarder à commencer. D'ici un mois.

Shoto n'était même pas au courant. Il savait que Midoriya avait finis la majeure partie de son boulot et qu'ils n'avaient presque plus rien à se dire qui tournait autour de la vie passée de Shoto. Ils avaient même parlé un peu de l'avenir qu'il imaginait, mais Shoto était resté évasif à ce sujet. Inasa lui avait prouvé qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de grands projets dans l'avenir au risque de tomber de très haut.

-Je pensais pas que ce nerd de Deku serai un jour sur un coup aussi gros. Remarque, il t'a sauvé la vie. J'espère que tu vas pas le cramer comme au championnat s'il se plante.

Deku. Deku. Deku.

-Tu... tu as dis « Deku » ?

-Ouais. Deku. Ça fait des années que je l'appelle comme ça, ce nul.

Deku. C'était le surnom que Bakugo donnait à Midoriya Izuku. Ils étaient amis d'enfance. Merde, comment avait-il pu oublier ? Et pourquoi Bakugo n'avait-il pas oublié, comme tout le monde, le nom du garçon qui l'avait affronté ? Mais justement, il ne se rappelait pas son nom, mais son surnom ! Le surnom qu'il lui avait lui-même choisi. Il était le seul.

Alors... Midoriya était le garçon qu'il avait affronté. Il était le garçon qu'il avait cherché, celui qu'il avait aimé secrètement au lycée. Il était...

Shoto s'en alla en courant, sans même répondre aux questions de Bakugo.

* * *

Je suivais distraitement les infos sur internet tout en finalisant ma rédaction. Il y avait eu une évasion. Je regardais le communiqué de la police donnant la signalisation de tous ceux qui étaient parvenus à s'échapper : Spinner, Muscular, Moonfish, Mustard et encore quelques autres noms.

Ces noms ne m'était pas inconnu mais impossible de me souvenir où je les avais entendu.

J'entendais mes collègues discuter entre eux. Ils parlaient de l'article sur All Might et de l'interview du policier Naomasa. Apparemment il avait quitté cette dernière pour se rendre au centre ville et allait revenir quand tout serait calme.

Je regardais toutes les cinq minutes mon téléphone, guettant un message de Shoto. J'étais tendu. Cette journée semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Ça me déprimait.

Concentré sur ma rédaction, je finis presque par m'endormir. Peut-être aurai-je besoin d'un café ou d'un peu d'eau sur le visage. D'un pas las, je me rendais aux toilettes.

Il y avait le sac d'un homme sur le meuble du lavabo. Était-ce un de mes collègues qui l'avait oublié ? Un peu hésitant, je me penchais vers le sac et regardais s'il n'y avait pas un nom ou n'importe quoi qui puisse me dire à qui était ce sac.

Je trouvais un porte feuille. Dedans, quelques billets, des cartes et une photo. Elle était petite. On y voyait deux hommes. L'un, brun et grand avec des yeux chaleureux et l'autre, rabougris et blond avec des yeux sombres et...

Je l'avais déjà vu. Je le connaissais. Je pouvais même entendre sa voix. Je pouvais dire qu'il avait les yeux bleus alors que ça ne se voyait pas sur la photo. Je la tournai : Toshinori Yagi.

Quelqu'un tira une chasse d'eau. Je sursautai et vis Naomasa sortir d'une cabine. Il me dévisagea longuement. D'abord moi puis la photo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas gêné que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires.

-Désolé, je cherchais à qui pouvait être ce sac. Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était occupé.

-Pas de problème.

Il voulu me reprendre la photo mais je continuais à regarder l'image.

-Qui est cet homme ?

-Un ami.

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix.

-Je le connais, dis-je. Il m'a dit... il m'a dit que je pouvais devenir un héro.

Je regardais ce visage maigre. Si je levais les yeux, je verrai le regard choqué du policier.

Naomasa en resta bouche bée. Il finit par poser une main tremblante sur mon épaule.

-C'est toi... c'est toi son successeur.

Il ne semblait pas y croire ses yeux et je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Moi, le successeur d'All Might ? Non, il plaisantais.

Je voulu rire, je voulu partir et prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était la vérité. Cette chose en moi qui cherchait à s'exprimer, je savais ce que c'était depuis le début sans oser me l'avouer. Et ce jour où j'avais sauvé Shoto...

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Mi-Midoriya Izuku.

-Midoriya... c'est toi qui a sauvé Shoto récemment ?

-Oui. C'est moi.

Naomasa avait l'air tellement sérieux. Il me prit par les épaules.

-Midoriya, écoutes-moi. Je sais que je vais peut-être te paraître fou, mais tu es le successeur d'All Might. Il t'a passé son alter après le championnat. Il enseignait à UA pour trouver parmi les graines de héros celui qui serai digne de recevoir son alter. Et il t'a choisit.

Je tentais de garder mon calme mais mon cœur s'emballait.

-Midoriya, tu ne t'en souviens apparemment pas, mais tu as passé quelques mois auprès d'All Might, avant sa mort. Tu as tout appris de lui. Mais après sa mort tu as disparu. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ?

-Je... j'ai eu un accident. J'ai perdu la mémoire, j'ai... J'ai tout perdu. J'étais à l'hôpital.

Naomasa me lâcha. Il s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo.

-All Might ne m'avait pas dit grand chose sur toi. Il était occupé. Après sa mort, je savais juste qu'un gamin de UA était son successeur et qu'il gardait son identité secrète pour le protéger. Mais quelqu'un avait du comprendre... et a voulu te tuer.

-Mais il a échoué.

-Oui. Et heureusement. Sinon, l'alter d'All Might, le One for All aurait été perdu.

Naomasa me sourit.

-Je suis très heureux de te savoir en vie.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela. J'avais soudain le monde qui me tombait dessus. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

Je regardais ma main. J'avais un alter, j'avais une destiné, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Devais-je démissionner, chercher à devenir un vrai héro ? Retourner faire une formation ? Quels étaient mes objectifs ? Et comment pourrai-je retrouver mes souvenirs perdus ?

Un de mes collègues ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Naomasa en profita pour filer, il devait retourner à son interview. Il me demanda mon numéro pour garder contact avec moi.

-Naomasa-san... l'homme sur la photo, Toshinori. C'est lui ?

-Oui. C'est lui. All for One l'avait gravement blessé cinq ans avant sa mort, me répondit le policier en chuchotant pour que mon collègue n'entende pas.

Je retournait devant mon écran, complètement sonné par la discussion. Je n'arrivai plus à aligner deux idées cohérentes.

Je reçu un message. Il s'agissait de Shoto. Cela me fit sourire. Peut-être enfin une bonne nouvelle.

 _Il faut qu'on parle._

Ou pas.

* * *

 **J'espère que ces révélations ne sont pas allées trop vites, mais il était temps !**

 **Reviews ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Comme la plupart d'entre vous, je suis confinée. Mes cours se passent en ligne et j'ai l'impression de bosser deux fois plus qu'avant. Bref. Cela me donne aussi un peu plus de temps pour publier.**

 **Lijovanchan : Il était temps je pense ^^ Le début de l'histoire était très lent. Dans ce cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Biz !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Ça gâche un peu la surprise, mais je dois prévenir qu'il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19  
**

Shoto m'attendait dans un parc près du quartier où il vivait. Il avait les mains dans les poches mais sourit à mon arrivé. Je pensais qu'il était en colère contre moi, heureusement ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa un long moment. Je me demandais s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose mais Shoto ne cessait pas de m'embrasser et ne me laissait pas en placer une. Il finit par laisser mes lèvres tranquilles.

-Todoroki-kun... soufflais-je.

Shoto prit mon visage dans ses mains. Il avait une expression si douce sur le visage ; je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi.

-C'était toi, murmura-t-il. Ça a toujours été toi. Comment ais-je pu ne pas te reconnaître ?

Mon cœur s'emballa. Comment avait-il compris ? Je croyais que tout le monde m'avait oublié. Je n'expliquais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce phénomène. D'un coup, tout le monde m'avait oublié... Dont Shoto alors que j'avais, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, été une rencontre marquante de sa vie. Mais mon nom et mon visage avaient disparus de sa mémoire. Mon hypothèse était que cela venait d'un près puissant alter.

-Midoriya, le garçon que j'ai affronté au festival sportif, en seconde, c'était toi.

Mes rêves étaient bien des souvenirs. J'étais si heureux d'en avoir la confirmation.

-Je sais, répondis-je. Je m'en suis souvenu très récemment.

Je sentais qu'il voulait pleurer de joie. Pour nous deux, c'était beaucoup d'émotions.

-Je t'ai cherché pendant si longtemps. C'était comme si tu me fuyais.

-Je sais.

-Tu as eu cet accident et tu as tout perdu.

-Je sais.

-Je t'ai aimé, Midoriya. Tout ce temps où je t'a cherché, je t'ai aimé. Il y a eu Inasa après...

-Que tu aimais plus, je le sais.

Je ne me faisais aucune illusion à ce propos. Inasa a été une phase très importante de la vie de Shoto. Il l'aimait plus que moi à l'époque. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, je le comprenais. Cependant aujourd'hui, c'était mon tour d'être dans ses bras et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Je ne lui avais pas dit pour mon alter et ma destiné. Je voulais que ce moment ne soit que pour nos retrouvailles.

Mais nous ignorions que des yeux bleus étaient braqués sur nous.

* * *

Nos souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un. Shoto était sur moi, torse nu. Nous étions sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Nos corps étaient bouillants et nos yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux de l'autre. Shoto m'embrassait passionnément et frottait légèrement son bassin contre le mien. Il était à califourchon sur moi.

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et bizarrement, ses cheveux rouges étaient un peu plus rêches que ses cheveux blancs. Sûrement parce qu'il devaient résister au feu. Mais cela me fit doucement sourire. Tout comme la peau de Shoto d'ailleurs, un côté avait une peau un peu plus rugueuse. La séparation entre les deux côtés était fluide au toucher. Mais sa peau n'avait pas une odeur différente.

J'aimais découvrir son corps. Mais je ne perdais pas de vue que je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir fait. Parmi les autres, il y avait eu Dabi.

Shoto retira mon t-shirt. Il respirait plus vite contre mes lèvres. Peut-être devrais-je avoir un peu peur. Après tout, je n'avais aucun souvenirs de ma première fois, pour moi, c'était comme recommencer de zéro.

Mais j'avais confiance en Shoto et j'avais envie de continuer. Encore et encore. Fuyumi n'était pas à la maison : elle était encore à un rencard. C'était parfait.

Nous étions nus. Je détaillais Shoto avait insistance. Cela le fit sourire. Face à ma timidité, il pris les devant. Je m'étais dit que ce serai moi en dessous, que ce serai lui qui irai en moi mais à ma plus grande surprise, Shoto commença à se préparer sous mes yeux gourmands. Je ne pouvais pas dire que cette façon de faire me déplaisait vu que je n'en avais jamais connu d'autres. Mais, oui, j'imaginais les choses autrement.

En même temps, d'après ce que Shoto m'avait raconté, ça avait toujours été lui le soumis dans ses précédentes relations. Alors le fait qu'il veuille le faire ainsi avec moi n'était pas si surprenant.

Il s'empala sur mon membre tendu et gémit. Je tremblais, mes mains sur ses épaules. Shoto commença à faire onduler ses hanches. C'était bon ! Cette peau qui frottait contre la mienne, cette chaleur autour de moi, ces baisers dans mon cou. Je caressais les fesses de mon amant, je bougeais un peu les hanches, prenant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure.

Nous jouissons trop vite à mon goût. Shoto resta assis sur moi.

-Ça va ?

-Oui... Euh...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il semblait presque paniquer à l'idée que cela ne m'ait pas plu.

-Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer mais...

-Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Si ! Mais j'ai simplement eu l'impression d'être inactif, de ne servir à rien.

Shoto souffla et se mit à rire. Il se décala et souleva mes jambes pour se glisser entre elles.

-Tu préférerai comme ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Je rougissais. Il vint m'embrasser, puis me serrer contre lui avant de nous faire rouler sur le lit.

-Ou comme ça.

J'étais maintenant sur lui. Le dominer, c'était une sensation étrange.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je dirai la première option.

Shoto rit de nouveau face à mon embarra. Son rire devint communicatif. Je le laissais me renverser sur le lit et commencer à me préparer avec des gestes méticuleux. Je gémissais dans ses bras. Shoto embrassait mon torse. Je n'avais pas mal du tout, je ne faisais que savourer chaque sensation que m'apportait mon amant.

Tout me semblait si bon. Je plongeais dans un plaisir différent mais que je trouvais bien mieux. Shoto finit par retirer ses doigts.

Je gémis alors qu'il entrait lentement en moi. Shoto m'embrassa et récolta du bout des doigts les quelques larmes qui coulèrent de mes yeux. Shoto allait et venait lentement. Il gardait sa tête près de la mienne, son souffle caressait mon épaule.

C'était peut-être le paradis. Il allait plus vite en moi, je bougeais mes hanches en rythme, je soupirai et gémissais, emprisonné dans ce plaisir qui grimpait de plus en plus.

Nous jouissons de nouveau. Shoto se releva et me regarda dans les yeux. Ils pétillaient. Je lui souriait et caressais sa joue dans un geste tendre. Mon corps semblait fatigué, je fermais les yeux. Shoto s'allongea contre moi et me serra dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.

J'écoutais sa respiration. Dans mon demi-sommeil, j'entendis la porte de la maison se refermer. Fuyumi venait de rentrer apparemment.

Je m'endormais.

* * *

Il y eu d'abord un craquement. J'ouvris les yeux et sentit la chaleur. Il faisait horriblement chaud dans la chambre. J'étais en sueur et avait du mal à respirer. Shoto se réveilla lui aussi et regarda les alentours avec les sourcils froncés.

Son nez se plissa et il renifla.

-Ça sent la fumée.

Effectivement, il y avait une légère odeur de brûlé. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Shoto se leva et regarda par sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure de la maison. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller. À travers les rideaux, on voyait bien que la luminosité était trop grande pour une nuit d'automne, surtout une nuit aussi froide sous la pleine lune.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne pu articuler un mot et recula. Soudain, le tatami de la chambre se fissura et des flammes bleues commencèrent à le dévorer. Je hurlais de terreur.

La maison prenait feu.

Shoto gela les flammes. Il se précipita vers moi et me prit le bras pour me faire lever du lit. Il m'ordonna d'enfiler mon pantalon et de sortir de la chambre. J'obéissais aveuglément à ses ordres. Je voulu sortir quand le sol craqua de nouveau et tomba. Shoto et moi atterrissons dans le salon en dessous.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de fumée et de flammes. Je ne voyais plus rien.

-Shoto !

Je ne le voyais même plus à travers la fumée. Il y eu un éclat orange. Shoto avait activé ses flammes pour me guider. J'arrivai à sa hauteur. Il ne me regardai pas. Son regard était perdu.

Je regardai dans sa direction et vit un vilain. Il avait les cheveux noirs, des morceaux de peaux étaient cousus sur lui. Et ces yeux bleus... Shoto me l'avait décrit, c'était Dabi.

Les deux garçons se dévisageaient. Puis, Dabi me regarda.

-Je dois te remercier, Midoriya Izuku.

-Hein ?

Shoto me regarda en coin, aussi surpris que moi.

-C'est grâce à tes plans de la maison que nous avons pu intervenir.

Ma respiration se bloqua quelques secondes. Shoto me regarda avec plus d'insistance. Certes, j'avais dessiné des plans de la maison, mais certainement pas pour la ligue des vilains ! C'était pour la biographie !

-Je... je n'ai jamais...

-Shigaraki nous les a transmis.

Shoto fronça les sourcils.

-Enfin, Shigaraki... disons plutôt Shimura Tenko puisque c'est sous ce nom là que tu le connais.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Bon, j'ai conscience que la révélation de la fin n'en est pas une pour vous ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Reviews ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut ! Deuxième semaine de confinement. Comment ça se passe pour vous ?**

 **Valkyrie du Nord : ^^ J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Je ne pouvais croire ce que j'entendais. Shimura ne pouvait pas m'avoir trahis, m'avoir manipulé. J'avais confiance en lui, il m'avait...

Non, il ne m'avait pas aidé. Tout cela, il l'avait fait de manière intéressée. Il m'avait gardé sous contrôle. Il m'avait surveillé. J'étais le successeur d'All Might après tout. Mais pourquoi n'étais-je pas encore mort ? Pourquoi m'avait gardé en vie ?

J'étais tellement perdu, tellement sous le choc que je ne voyait même pas que Shoto et Dabi avaient commencé à se battre. Je reculais inconsciemment jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un mur encore intact.

Je laissais les plans sur le bureau. Shimura les aurait vu ? Il attendait cela ? Il mentait quand il disait être un ami, quand il disait qu'il me connaissait. Peut-être mentait-il aussi quand il disait que ma mère était morte ? Il avait du prendre peur en voyant que je retrouvais mes souvenirs. Peut-être a-t-il pris encore plus peur en voyant que je me rapprochais de celui que j'avais aidé. Peut-être avait-il peur que je retrouve encore plus de souvenirs. Peut-être étais-ce pour cela qu'il attaquait ce soir.

Je repensais à l'évasion qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de vilains s'étaient échappés. À bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être d'anciens membres de la Ligue des vilains. Si la maison des Todoroki avait été prise pour cible, peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule. Peut-être que l'alliance des vilains visait plus haut encore.

J'étais pétrifié. Je ne savais plus quoi faire dans ces situations d'urgence. Je voulais aider Shoto dans son combat mais mon alter ne serait pas forcément adapté. Je ne me souvenais plus de ses subtilités, ni de comment bien m'en servir.

Réfléchis !

Puis, soudain, je repensais à Fuyumi. J'avais entendu la porte d'entrée cette nuit. Fuyumi était-elle prise au piège dans la maison ? Dans ce cas-là, plutôt que de prendre le risque de gêner Shoto, je devais aller la sauver.

Je mis ma manche devant ma bouche et sortit de la pièce.

-Fuyumi-san !

Je n'entendais aucun bruit si ce n'était celui du feu qui rongeait toute la maison. Ce n'était pas ma maison, mais je savais ce que Shoto avait vécu à l'intérieur, en passant devant la cuisine, je vit le mur rongé par les flammes qui avaient avalé la tache laissée par l'eau bouillante.

Tout partait en fumée, toute sa vie qu'il avait vécu ici.

-Fuyumi-san !

Je ne pouvais plus avancer à cause du feu et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Devais-je continuer à chercher dans une autre aile de la maison, peut-être en passant par le jardin intérieur. Ou bien devais-je retourner voir Shoto ?

Fuyumi avait un alter de feu, il n'était pas utile dans cet environnement. Si elle avait la glace, je ne me serai moins inquiété.

Je rebroussais chemin pour rejoindre Shoto, toujours en appelant sa sœur.

Shoto me vit revenir et vint se poster près de moi. Je remarquai qu'il était blessé. Son bras gauche était partiellement brûlé et il l'avait recouvert de glace pour apaiser les brûlure. La glace fondait vite dans cette chaleur oppressante.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé Fuyumi-san !

Shoto me jeta un regard presque désespéré.

-Sa chambre est au-dessus de la chambre de ma grand-mère. Cherche par là-bas puis revient.

-D'accord.

Shoto m'avait dit que sa grand-mère ne vivait plus ici. Je courai vers l'escalier et montai en vitesse à l'étage. L'air était là aussi emplis de fumée. Mes yeux me piquait. J'avais mal, c'était horrible.

-Fuyumi-san !

Toujours aucune réponse. Je vis plusieurs trous dans le tatami de l'étage. Je passais par dessus. Des flammes jaillissaient d'un peu partout.

Une poutre tomba du plafond et atterri sur ma tête. J'étais sonné. Ma vision se fit trouble. Passant une main sur mon front, je sentais du sang.

La maison trembla. Toute l'aile Est de la maison s'était effondrée et était rongée par les flammes. Je ne pouvais plus avancer. Je commençais à avoir du mal à avancer. La chambre de Fuyumi avait disparu.

-Fuyumi-san !

Aucune réponse. Je faisait demi-tour. Les jambes fatiguée par le manque d'air, je tombais à genoux sur le tatami brûlant.

Mon champ de vision fut envahis de couleur. Au fond du couloir, je vit huit ombres qui me regardait avec intensité. L'une d'elle avait l'allure d'All Might. Une larme roula sur la joue.

 _Tu peux devenir un héro._

Je serai mon poing sur mon cœur. Oui, je le pouvais. Mais là, j'avais besoin d'aide. J'avais besoin du One for All. Je regardais les ombres.

 _Le One for All se transmet de héro en héro, il devient chaque fois plus puissant. Maintenant c'est toi le nouveau détenteur de ce pouvoir._

De héro en héro...

-All Might...

 _Je suis désolée, Izuku._

-Maman...

 _à l'aide !_

 _La cavalerie arrive !_

-Maman...

Je sentis une puissance affluer dans mon corps. Mes os me faisaient mal, je ressentais une douleur sourde dans chacun d'entre eux et dans mes muscles. C'était comme ce jour où j'avais sauvé Shoto.

Mon corps était parcouru de cette énergie spéciale. Je me relevais, soudain plus fort et assuré sur mes jambes.

-Merci, dis-je aux ombres qui avaient maintenant disparue.

Je courrai pour retourner à l'étage inférieur. Les murs tremblaient à cause du combat entre Shoto et Dabi.

Beaucoup de murs avaient disparu, soit à cause du combat, soit à cause de l'incendie. Shoto me vit revenir. Seul. Il du comprendre que je n'avais pas trouvé sa sœur. Je voulu lui dire que l'espoir n'était pas perdu.

-Todoroki-kun, l'aile Est s'est effondrée.

Il cacha sa peine et sa peur.

-D'accord.

-Je peux t'aider.

Je savais qu'il avait envie de me dire que c'était une histoire encore lui et Dabi, l'homme qui lui avait tout volé. Mais il accepta tout de même mon aide. Il ne me demanda pas d'où venait ses éclairs sur mon corps. Il du deviner que c'était mon alter.

Dabi nous regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes mignons, dit-il.

Mais son ton était sarcastique. Shoto était fatigué. Je ne pouvais pas attaquer Dabi de front, je me prendrai ses flammes. Je devais attendre qu'il soit déconcentré ou bien qu'il se rapproche. Mes poings étaient serrés, j'étais prêt à me battre.

Dabi fondit sur nous. Shoto envoya sa glace contre lui. Mais Dabi l'évita. Il mit feu à une poutre sur le passage et se dirigea vers moi.

Je bandais mes muscles. J'eus un rapide souvenir d'un combat contre des vilains. Si je frappais assez vite, je pouvais créer un souffle de vent assez fort pour balayer les flammes de Dabi. Je devais agir vite et bien.

Je donnais un coup dans le vide mais l'onde de choc fut suffisante. La maison trembla, la poutre que Dabi avait brûlé s'effondra et avec elle, l'étage du dessus.

Shoto agrippa mon bras et me serra contre lui. Des débris tombaient sur nous. Dabi profita de nos agitations pour attaquer. Il me frappa violemment à la tête puis battit en retraite quand Shoto le chassa avec ses flammes.

Je perdit connaissance quand ma tête heurta le sol. J'eus juste le temps de voir la glace que Shoto érigea au dessus de nous pour nous protéger de la maison qui voulait nous ensevelir.

* * *

Shoto avait les mains qui tremblaient. Comme tout son corps. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il était parvenu à retenir une grande partie des décombres, mais ils n'avaient presque pas de place. Cela rappelait à Shoto de vilains souvenirs de la mort d'Inasa.

Midoriya était inconscient sur le sol. Il avait une plaie à la tête.

Maintenant, entouré de glace, il faisait froid. Shoto grelotta. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous les deux torses nus.

Et maintenant ? Fuyumi était introuvable, Midoriya était inconscient dans le froid, la maison se consumait dans les flammes et les héros ne pourront sûrement pas procéder à la rechercher des survivants tant que le feu ne sera pas maîtrisé. Or Shoto savait qu'il était difficile d'éteindre un feu aussi intense que celui de Dabi.

Il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire sinon attendre.

Shoto regarda sa blessure toujours emprisonnée dans la glace. Il fit fondre cette dernière avant d'encore aggraver la blessure à cause du froid trop intense. Sa peau avait prit une couleur rougeâtre et était douloureuse. Shoto déchira le bas de son pantalon et l'enroula autour de son bras. La brûlure n'était pas très grande, elle était seulement douloureuse.

Le héro prit Midoriya dans ses bras. Il le colla contre son côté gauche. Maintenant, la seule chose que Shoto pouvait faire, c'était maintenir Midoriya en vie. Il fallait empêcher son corps de trop se refroidir. Shoto activa légèrement son alter, chauffant sa peau à trente huit degré pour réchauffer Midoriya.

Il fallait maintenant espérer, seulement espérer, qu'il lui restait assez d'énergie pour garder en vie Midoriya le temps qu'on vienne les chercher.

Ils venaient de se retrouver, le monde ne pouvait pas être assez cruel pour les séparer maintenant, non ?

* * *

 **C'est mal me connaître,...**

 **Voilà ! J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à écrire les combats. C'est sûrement l'exercice le plus difficile. J'espère que ce combat entre Dabi et Shoto a tout de même été intéressant ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut ! Fin de la saison 4 de MHA aujourd'hui, que d'émotions ! Vivement la prochaine ! (à moins qu'ils n'aient la gentillesse de faire un 26 ième épisode pour éviter le suspense).**

 **Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Les secours avaient mis trois heures à maîtriser les flammes bleus. Quatre autres incendies s'étaient déclarés en ville, cela avait ralentie l'arrivé des héros.

Ils avaient dégagé les débris qui n'étaient plus brûlants et avaient trouvé trois corps dans les décombres. Deux étaient protégés par de la glace. Il y avait Shoto Todoroki qui semblait mal en point. Il était blessé et était épuisé. Son corps était en surchauffe et cela devenait dangereux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Si l'alter de glace de Shoto Todoroki avait pour inconvénient de geler son corps, l'alter de feu provoquait une surchauffe de son organisme s'il l'utilisait trop fort ou trop longtemps. Le deuxième corps était dans les bras de Shoto. Il était encore en vie, grâce à Shoto.

Le dernier était celui d'une fille. Son corps était complètement brûlé et difficilement reconnaissable. Mais il y avait peu de doute sur le fait que c'était celui de Todoroki Fuyumi.

Les deux garçons furent transférés à l'hôpital.

Shoto dormit dés qu'il monta dans l'ambulance, épuisé par sa nuit à veiller sur Midoriya. Ce ne fût qu'à son réveil qu'on lui appris le funeste sort de sa sœur.

* * *

Je me sentais bien. Ma tête ne me faisait même pas mal. Mon corps était bien chaud et enveloppé dans du coton. J'ouvris les yeux avec un petit sourire. Mais celui-ci se fana bien vite. Soudain, des centaines de milliers d'images assaillirent mon cerveau.

Je me revoyais, gamin, devant la vidéo d'All Might sur l'ordinateur de ma mère. Je me souviens de la visite chez le médecin où j'avais appris que je n'aurai pas d'alter. Les larmes de ma mère. Mon ami Bakugo Katsuki. Les jours passés avec lui dans les bois à pêcher. Mes années de collège. La fierté de ma mère quand j'avais été pris à UA, même si c'était en général. Les appels de mon père pour me féliciter.

Tout mon passé m'était revenu. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Puis, je sourit. Oui, j'avais tout retrouvé. Cette vie que Shimura m'avait volé, tout revenait. Mais avec ces souvenirs, d'autres plus sombres. La chaleur du feu, la douleur à la tête, Fuyumi introuvable, Dabi qui se battait contre Shoto, lui et moi qui faisions l'amour dans sa chambre, la fumée dans mes poumons.

Un médecin entra dans ma chambre. Il s'assit sur mon lit et m'expliqua que j'avais les poumons abîmés par la fumée mais que ce n'était pas bien grave, ça se soignait. J'allais bien, pas de traumatisme crânien, ce qui était leur peur quand j'étais arrivé à l'hôpital. Il me raconta que Shoto avait veillé sur moi durant toutes ces heures. J'étais en vie grâce à lui.

Il m'expliqua que Shoto était dans la chambre voisine. Il allait bien, son cœur en avait prit un coup mais ça irai.

-Et Fuyumi-san ? Était-elle dans la maison ?

Le médecin baissa les yeux.

-Oui.

-Elle va bien ?

-Non. Todoroki Fuyumi est décédée.

Le médecin posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je suis désolé.

Mais je ne pleurai même pas pour moi. Je pleurai parce que savais que Shoto n'allait jamais s'en remettre, je pleurai pour le garçon que voyait Fuyumi depuis quelques semaines, je pleurai pour toute la famille Todoroki.

Dés que je pu me lever, je me rendais dans la chambre d'à côté. Shoto était assis dans son lit. Il me regarda quand j'entrai puis détourna le regard pour observer le dehors. Je m'asseyais sur son lit.

-Le médecin est venu te parler ?

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé.

C'était moi qui n'avait pas pu retrouver Fuyumi. J'avais échoué à la sauver.

-Shoto...

Je posais ma main et pressais son épaule. Je voulais qu'il me regarde, je voulais le soutenir comme sa sœur l'avait soutenu dans toutes les étapes de sa vie.

-Je vais bien, Midoriya.

-Tu mens. Premièrement, je sens que ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. Ton corps est encore brûlant. Et tu viens de perdre ta sœur... Par ma...

-Je t'interdis de dire que c'était de ta faute.

Il me regarda enfin.

-Au lieux de me battre avec Dabi, j'aurai dû t'aider, j'aurai dû t'indiquer plus tôt où se trouvait sa chambre. J'aurai du glacer toute la maison s'il le fallait pour empêcher l'étage de s'effondrer. Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Tu as fait ce que tu as pu... moi, tu m'a sauvé.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Il était un héro, le plus grand des héros, pourtant il n'avait pas pu sauver sa sœur. Elle était son dernier soutient. Elle l'avait toujours épaulé. Et maintenant ?

-Ma sœur est morte, Midoriya... elle est...

Il commença a pleurer. Je le prenais dans mes bras. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

-Elle est morte... à cause de Dabi.

Encore et toujours lui. Malheureusement Dabi avait une envie malsaine de détruire tout ce qu'aimait Shoto et tout ce qu'il était.

Je dû laisser Shoto seul. Il le voulait. Je retournai donc dans ma chambre. Je me glissais sous les couvertures et allumais la télévision pour avoir quelque chose sur quoi me concentrer. Les informations en continue avaient des news bien déprimantes. Elle parlaient des quatre incendies déclarés en ville. J'ignorais leur emplacement et découvris avec stupéfaction que le secteur sécurisé de la prison centrale avait brûlé. Il y avait de nouvelle évasion, dont celle tant redouté d'All for One.

Je restais scotché devant la télévision à regarder l'image de l'homme qui avait tué All Might, mais aussi celui qui avait prit Shimura sous son aile. Je savais d'or est déjà que je faisais partis des cibles de la ligue des vilains. Shoto aussi d'ailleurs.

* * *

J'obtins le lendemain l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital. Shoto devait encore y rester deux jours en raison de ses blessures. Mais en sortant de l'hôpital, je ne savais plus quoi faire ni où aller. La maison de Shoto était en ruine et calcinée et je refusais d'aller dans l'appartement que je partageais avec Shimura. J'avais peur d'y retrouver mon ancien colocataire ou même de mauvais souvenirs.

Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidais de me rendre dans la banlieue. Là se trouvais une série de trois immeuble de six étages. Je me dirigeai vers celui du milieu. Il n'y avait pas de digicode. Je me rendais au troisième étage.

Je reconnaissais les lieux. Mes petites jambes qui grimpaient les marches, puis mes jambes d'adolescent plus entraînées qui les gravissaient quatre à quatre.

Je me retrouvai devant une porte close avec mon nom sur la porte. C'était là que j'habitais avant. C'était là que vivait ma mère. D'une main tremblante, je toquais à la porte. Le couloir était silencieux. J'attendais.

Enfin, après une longue attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux verts foncés et à la bouille ronde et accueillante. Elle avait de grands yeux larmoyants. Je la reconnaissais. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et ma gorge était broyée par l'angoisse.

-I... Izuku ?

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette voix...

-Maman... Je suis là. Je... je suis de retour.

Nous fondons tous les deux en larmes sur le pallier. Je pris ma mère dans mes bras. Après ces derniers jours, je sentais mon cœur gonflé d'amour. Ma mère que je croyais morte était bien là, dans mes bras. Elle allait bien.

Oui, j'étais de retour. Je retrouvais ce qu'on m'avait volé au moment où Shoto perdait tout.

Ma mère, une fois remise de ses émotions me fit entrer. Rien n'avait changé. Ou presque. Le canapé n'était pas tourné dans le même sens. Les meubles avaient un peu changer de places mais ils étaient encore tous là.

Je m'assois à la table de la cuisine et déguste un thé avec ma mère. Je lui raconte tout. Absolument tout. Je ne peux garder mes secrets après tout ce temps. Je lui parle même de ma relation avec Shoto. Elle n'en revient pas, elle pleure avec moi, elle prend mes mains et embrasse mon front. Je sens qu'elle a du mal à réaliser ce qui arrive, mon retour.

Elle ma raconte à son tour son calvaire. Elle aussi a connu l'amnésie. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'est réveillé avec une chambre remplie de figûrine, mais elle ignorait pourquoi elle était là. Il y avait les photos d'un garçon qui lui ressemblait mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il lui a fallut un moment pour prendre conscience, véritablement, qu'elle avait oublié son propre fils et que celui-ci avait disparu. Elle avait contacté la police. Mais que pouvait-elle leur dire ? Elle ignorait où se trouvait son fils, ce qu'il faisait. Elle ignorait même quand il avait disparu. Et puis un jour, elle avait vu un garçon à la télévision qui avait sauvé le héro numéro un. Et elle l'avait reconnu. Midoriya Izuku. Son fils. Elle avait appelé l'agence où je travaille mais personne ne l'avait crus quand elle avait dit que c'était ma mère. Dans l'agence, tout le monde pensait comme moi qu'elle était morte. C'était ce que j'avais dit à mon employeur.

J'ai cessé de compter le nombres de boîte de mouchoirs que ma mère a usé. Elle m'a répété à quel point elle était heureuse de me retrouver et qu'elle était fière de moi. Jamais je n'aurai pu espérer plus belle retrouvaille.

Je repensais à Shoto. Sa mère venait de perdre sa fille. La famille de Shoto venait d'être amputer alors que la mienne se reconstruisait.

Je reste toute l'après-midi avec elle. Nous discutons de nos vies, de mon père encore en voyage, de mon travail. Nous mangeons ensemble puis je vais me coucher dans ma chambre couverte de poster et de figurines. Je redeviens l'adolescent rêveurs de seconde.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien !**

 **Je vais vous faire une petite confidence... d'habitude, je publie une fiction quand j'ai fini de rédiger tous les chapitres. Or, je n'ai pas finis d'écrire 2 petits pas sur le tatami. J'ai presque fini, cela dit. J'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 26 et je pense qu'il y en aura 28 max dans cette histoire. Mais voilà... actuellement je retarde un peu mes parution sur cette fic car je n'ai pas fini la fin et je ne veux pas la mettre sur pause.**

 **La Pomme Verte : C'est pas grave ^^ En effet, la fin d'amnésie chez Inko pose des questions. Elle s'est souvenue de lui parce qu'elle avait des photos de lui, des traces de sa vie et retrouver la mémoire a été moins difficile. Shoto aussi a retrouvé la mémoire d'ailleurs. Et, oui, pauvre Fuyumi... J'espère que ce chapitre a venir va te plaire. Merci de continuer à me lire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Natsuo était assis sur la chaise. On aurait dit un fantôme. Shoto n'osait pas dire un mot. Rei était adossée à la fenêtre. Elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de venir rendre visite à son fils. L'ambiance était pesante et Shoto priait intérieurement pour qu'ils partent vite. Voir sa mère était une torture. Fuyumi lui ressemblait tellement...

Shoto n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que ressentait Natsuo et Rei. Ils étaient aussi tristes que lui, évidement, mais est-ce qu'ils lui en voulait de ne pas avoir sauvé Fuyumi ?

Pour le moment, Endeavor ne s'était pas manifesté. Shoto n'avait jamais réussi à savoir s'il aimait sa fille, elle était son premier enfant après tout. Oui, il devait l'aimer. Oui, il devait le haïr de ne pas avoir su être à la hauteur.

Shoto se haïssais déjà bien assez.

Le silence de sa mère et son frère était insupportable. Shoto avait presque envie de les prendre par le col pour les supplier de lui dire quelque chose. Un simple « je suis désolé », « tu ne pouvais rien faire », « c'est de ta faute ». N'importe quoi pour qu'il puise comprendre ce qui se passait dans leur tête.

Shoto prit son portable pour voir si Midoriya ne lui avait pas envoyé un message depuis la veille. Mais rien. Shoto ne savait pas où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Il devait être rongé par la culpabilité, au moins autant que lui.

Puis, aussi inattendu que cela pouvait être, Rei prit la parole.

-J'ai pris rendez-vous aux pompes funèbres.

Elle osa regarder son fils.

-Natsuo va m'aider à organiser l'enterrement.

Natsuo baissa les yeux vers le lino du sol.

-D'accord, répondit Shoto, la bouche sèche.

-Si tu souhaite nous aider...

-Je verrai.

-On pensais que... jeudi, ce serai bien.

-Oui.

-Tu sera sortis de l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Rei se pinça les lèvres. Shoto voyait les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, c'était un spectacle qu'il avait vu trop souvent dans son enfance.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en regardant ses mains.

Les premières larmes tombèrent sur les draps. Puis vinrent d'autres. Natsu ne bougea pas mais Rei vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et prit Shoto dans ses bras.

-Je sais, Shoto. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu... tu ne pouvais rien faire.

-Si, j'aurai dû la sauver.

Shoto pleura contre l'épaule de sa mère, comme quand il était petit. Des sanglots digne d'un enfant ce cinq ans. Natsuo resta en retrait mais Shoto savait qu'il était lui aussi en larmes.

-Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, finit par dire Nastuo. Maintenant il va falloir la venger.

Puis, il quitta la chambre d'un pas rageur.

* * *

Je retournai à mon appartement juste cinq petites minutes, le temps de relever le courrier. Puis, je partais en courant pour retourner chez ma mère, là où je logeais depuis quelques jours. Je n'avais aucune nouvelles de Shoto, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. S'il ne m'en donnais pas c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon soutient pour le moment, il devait rester auprès de sa famille.

J'ouvrais mon courrier dans la cuisine de l'appartement de ma mère. Il y avait deux factures et un faire part de décès. Cela me replongea dans ma tristesse. L'enterrement de Fuyumi était prévu pour jeudi, je comptais m'y rendre.

Jeudi, j'enfilai une tenue noire que j'avais acheté exprès (les vêtements de ma garde-robe chez ma mère étant un peu petits). Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement, quelques collègues de Fuyumi, des parents d'élèves, de la famille, des amis. Je remarquais de loin la présence de Bakugo Katsuki. Il était le héro numéro deux, je comprenais qu'il soit aux obsèques de la sœur du héro numéro un.

Cela dit, sa présence me rendait nerveux. Je me souvenais désormais de mes altercations avec Katchan, ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir.

Shoto se tenait entre sa mère et son frère. Touya n'était pas là. Et Endeavor était à côté de Natsuo, dans un fauteuil. Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu, il ressemblait encore au héro qu'il était. Ses bras et son torse étaient encore musclés, contrairement à ses jambes qui avaient maigries.

Shoto me vit et j'eus droit à un rapide sourire. Ma mère était venue avec moi, elle se tenait juste à côté de moi, elle voulait me soutenir. Je lui avais raconté que j'avais connus Fuyumi, qu'elle était adorable et que je l'aimais beaucoup.

La cérémonie fut particulièrement émouvante. Je pleurais et même ma mère lâcha une larme. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, ma mère me prit la main.

-C'était ma plus grande crainte, tu sais... quand tu as disparu, j'avais peur qu'un jour on vienne m'annoncer que tu étais mort. Enterrer son enfant... il n'y a rien de pire.

Je regardai ma mère. Oui, elle avait perdu son fils unique pendant plusieurs années. Elle savait ce que ressentais Rei et Enji Todoroki.

Je serrai la main de ma mère.

-Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture, si tu veux parler à Todoroki-kun.

Tout le monde retournait à sa voiture, ma mère se mêla à la foule. Je restai seul dans le cimetière avec la famille Todoroki qui se recueillait devant la tombe fraîche.

Shoto me vit. Il salua sa famille et vint me voir. Il me serra contre lui, sa tête dans mon cou.

-Midoriya...

Je fermai les yeux et savourai sa chaleur. Puis, il s'éloigna et essuya ses yeux.

-Merci d'être venu.

-Je lui devais bien ça.

Il hocha la tête et regarda derrière lui sa famille. Endeavor nous fusillait du regard.

Shoto prit ma main.

-Allons-nous en.

Shoto me conduisit à sa voiture (je ne savais même pas qu'il avait son permis...). Dans la voiture, je m'attendais à ce que nous restions silencieux, mais non.

-Elle me manque, dit-il.

-Je sais.

-Mon père me hait.

Je lui glissai un petit regard. Shoto essuya de nouveau ses yeux.

-Il m'a dit que j'ai préféré m'amuser avec un petit merdeux puis me battre comme un gamin comme je sais si bien faire alors que ma sœur était en danger et que je le savais.

Par dessus le levier de vitesse, je pris la main de Shoto. Mon soutiens était la seule chose que je pouvais lui apporter. Il me remercia.

Nous arrivâmes devant la chambre d'hôtel que Shoto louait depuis qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec l'un de ses frères et ses parents n'avaient pas de chez eux à proprement parler. Et sa grand-mère refusait de le voir.

Je me retrouvais collé contre la porte de la chambre. Shoto pressait son corps contre le mien et m'embrassais furieusement. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, j'étais persuadé que ça allait se passer ainsi.

Si c'était ce que Shoto désirait et ce dons il avait besoin, alors je le laisserai me faire l'amour. Peut-être que cela lui donnait l'impression de contrer la mort.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et me déshabilla tout en posant des baisers sur ma peau. Même si les circonstances étaient particulières, c'était incroyablement bon.

Nous avons fait l'amour plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Shoto tombe de sommeil. J'étais moi-même fatigué mais je voulais le regarder un peu dormir avant de m'effondrer à mon tour. Dans le sommeil, il semblait si serein...

Assoiffé par nos activités, je me rendai vers le réfrigérateur de la chambre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool, beaucoup était à moitié vide. Par curiosité, je regardais le contenu du minibar de la chambre : vide. Pourtant, Shoto ne bois pas beaucoup en temps normal. Bien qu'il ait déjà fait quelques excès...

Shoto avait donc noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool. Cette nouvelle était très loin de me réjouir. Il allait falloir que je le sorte de là. Connaissant Shoto, je me disais que ce n'était qu'une période et qu'il allait vite reprendre son ancienne hygiène de vie (très saine d'après tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté).

J'allais l'aider.

Je retournais sur le lit de la chambre et caressais ses cheveux blancs et doux.

-Je serai toujours là, Todoroki-kun.

J'embrassai ses cheveux et me glissai dans son dos avant de m'endormir.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre sans trop d'action.**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
